Cruz de plata
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Cuenta este fic la suerte de Integra Hellsing y del vampiro Alucard después de guerra contra Millenium. Un final alternativo, una historia de amor y desesperación de un romance tanto inmortal como imposible, que dejó sus leyendas y sus frutos. Segunda edición.
1. Chapter1 Necropolis

_Para leer esta historia dedicada a Íntegra y a Alucard, antes que nada se necesita de mucha curiosidad, atención y paciencia, pues los hechos se desarrollan con la calma con la que deben darse. Se dan algunas pistas a lo largo de la narración, por lo que no hay que perderla de vista ni un instante. Así que estimado lector, no pases de largo este prologo._

_Sin más que decir, deseo que lo disfrutes leyéndolo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo. _

**PROLOGO**

La tarde fría en que el rey no muerto fue estampando cada uno de sus pasos sobre el piso de la casa para hallar el lugar donde se encontraba su ama, ocurrió un hecho que la joven ya venía presintiendo y esperando, pero que no creía que de veras fuera a ocurrir.

Encerrada, presa en su propia casa, una vez que una condena de arresto domiciliario se cumpliera, con el tiempo llegó a comprender que su estancia en la Gran Bretaña le era inútil y absurda, por lo que no toleró la posibilidad de continuar y decidió abandonar su patria.

Mucho antes de preparar su partida, cuando apenas había concebido la huida, comunicó sus planes a los sobrevivientes de su organización: Seras y Alucard. La joven vampireza se mostró conmovida, sin embargo aceptó la decisión de su antiguo comandante, prometiendo hacerse cargo de sus bienes en Inglaterra, el problema, desde luego, fue con Alucard, que renuente a separarse de su ama, apeló tercamente a su voluntad, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que era como hablarle a una piedra:

-Ya se que tienes las entrañas hechas de hierro, ¡y que eres más terca que una…! Bueno, lo que sea, pero aún así te lo pido: no te marches, ama.

Ella sólo lo miró sin expresión, frunció los labios y dio media vuelta para dejarlo con sus suplicas atoradas en la garganta. Pero él, con la voluntad tozuda que lo siempre lo había de caracterizar, no desistió de su propósito de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que pasados unos días volvió a intentarlo y en una tarde lluviosa, cruzó los corredores sobre las losetas de mármol y hasta el pasto mojado para buscarla.

Sentada bajo la terraza trasera de la casa, Integra, tan triste y hasta desarreglada como se había vuelto, se entretenía en ver como las diminutas gotas de lluvia veraniega caían. Alucard simplemente llegó y con un aire decidido y casi marcial, así, así de inverosímil como le pudiera parecer a los que lo conocieron como un demonio vil y cruel, de la misma manera en que tomó las grandes decisiones de su vida, ante la expectativa de ver perdida a su ama y compañera, en cuanto la halló debajo de la techumbre herrumbrada debajo de un castaño viejo, sin saludar, así, poniéndosele cara a cara le dijo con un tono contundente y marcial:-Pues lo siento mucho ama, no se que vayas a pensar de esto que te voy a decir, es más, no ¡me importa un carajo! pero la verdad es que…¡estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!

Ella lo miró con asombro y no pudo decir nada ante la confesión tanto tiempo evidente, sólo intentó rezongar o irse, pero él prosiguió: -Y no creas que vengo a rogarte por que me correspondas, ¡tampoco me importa si esto te agrada o no! Pero ya lo sabes concretamente, me harté de seguir haciéndome el tonto y jugando a no quererte, cuando tú ya lo sabías muy bien, así que perdóname, pero si piensas que pretendo quedarme como tu enamorado platónico, estas muy equivocada.

-¡No vengas a molestarme, Alucard, no ahora!- dijo ella, totalmente fuera de sí, confundida y temerosa, dándole la espalda y apunto de marcharse.

-¡Anda! Vete, al fin ya se que eres una ingrata y una soberbia, pero lejos de que me decepcione o acaso me enfurezca, sólo hace que me gustes más.

-Vete al diablo, ¡no me vengas con tus caprichos, ni con tus estupideces!

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada, mujer! Esto era un secreto a voces y te aseguro que todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Por eso te lo vengo a decir cara a cara, para que luego no digas que no te lo advertí: ¡ya te dije que te amo y que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que seas mía!

Boquiabierta y emberrinchada, ella terminó por hacerle el desaire y entró a la casa sin voltear a mirarlo siquiera, ¿es qué no había tenido bastante? ¿No había recibido bastantes sacudidas durante esos últimos años? Ahora esto, verse ante la verdad innegable que no habría querido admitir, porque por muy ridículo que parezca, el gran comandante en jefe que era Integra Hellsing ahora sí tenía miedo, miedo a su propio corazón tanto tiempo silenciado.

¡Y después de todo lo que había ocurrido después de la invasión a su ciudad! Lo recordaba tan bien como si en ese preciso momento lo estuviera viendo, de hecho, ella estaba convencida de que se iría a la tumba con esos recuerdos impregnados en su mente.

Londres quedó devastado. La que antes fuera una hermosa y ostentosa ciudad, estaba reducida a un montón de escombros decorados por cientos de cadáveres insepultos, pestilentes, putrefactos…

Una vez vencido el enemigo la primera en responder fue, por supuesto, la Organización Hellsing que ahora se encontraba diezmada. Entre las perdidas más grandes de la organización caza vampiros, estaba la anterior traición y el deceso del "Ángel de la Muerte".

No importaba que el ejército de asesinos hubiese sido vencido, ante esta precaria y lamentable situación, Sir Íntegra W. Hellsing, lidereza y comandante en jefe de la organización (antes secreta) tuvo que responder a los daños hechos a su país por parte del enemigo, ya que no se trató de un ataque común y corriente, sino uno perpetrado por vampiros. Por lo que la Unión Europea y todas las organizaciones mundiales exigieron una explicación a Gran Bretaña por lo ocurrido, pues se sostuvo que la responsabilidad de la existencia de una organización neo nazi que operó con criaturas sobrenaturales, era del reino de ese país.

Mientras tanto, la condición de los vampiros como seres sobrenaturales cambió por completo; la situación a la que Londres estuvo expuesta reveló todos los secretos de los no-muertos por lo que los debates no se hicieron esperar. Pero era un hecho: los herederos del mundo de las tinieblas andaban con la humanidad.

Ante esto, la Corona, el Parlamento y el resto de los miembros sobrevivientes de la mesa redonda hicieron lo único que sabían, le achacaron toda la responsabilidad a alguien más: Organización Hellsing, argumentando que Millenium debió haber sido aniquilada en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el resultado; el desconocimiento ante la corona de la Hellsing Org, así como la destitución de su comandante Íntegra, quien fue de inmediato procesada.

Después de un largo y tortuoso enjuiciamiento, Íntegra fue finalmente condenada. La derrotada heredera casi creyó enloquecer de la pena y culpabilidad por "haberle fallado a su padre, ¡y ahora esto! "Ahora, el vampiro la incitaba a enlodar aún más la memoria de su padre." Iba pensando hasta llegar a su estudio, ahora oloroso a desuso y olvido paulatino, a encerrarse para escucharse a sí misma.

Cuando el ánimo estuvo más calmado, horas después, Alucard y ella hablaron de nueva cuenta largamente hasta que el rey no muerto tomó una decisión definitiva. Esa misma noche se fue él solo bajo la lluvia arreciada del verano y la noche lóbrega.

Lo que paso, como luego Integra se lo contó a Seras, fue que ante tal declaración de amor, ella se sintió atrapada en una terrible encrucijada. Dijo estar conciente que no podía aceptar el amor de un vampiro. Alucard le propuso unirse a él en la oscuridad eterna y le ofreció su sangre, pero ella se negó a aceptar la oferta y sin haber respondido, ni admitido sus propios sentimientos, por ser un asunto que ella, en esos momentos de ofuscación total no pudo discernir, le dio una negativa total al vampiro. Él decidió dejar todo tal y como estaba.

Antes de salir y darse la media vuelta, Alucard le dijo:-Como están las cosas, mejor me voy, por que te juro que ya no puedo más con esto, así que mejor me marchó para no estar contigo, pues puedo hacer algo de lo que después me vaya a arrepentir.

Así, mientras que Integra se resquebrajaba por dentro, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de salir a detenerlo como una vez lo hizo, lo escuchó salir y lo observó marcharse. Él sólo tomó el abrigo negro que ahora acostumbraba usar, y se fue mojando todo el camino de la casa a la reja de salida. Integra lo veía desde detrás de su cortina, pero aún así, se amarró a si misma, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas y casi a punto de llorar, mordiéndose los nudillos, no salió de su habitación.

El vampiro desapareció de Londres, su ausencia se prolongó por más de un año cuando al fin Íntegra (todavía asediada por la insistente vigilancia "secreta" de la Corona) decidió consumar su plan, dejando a cargo a Seras Victoria y eligiendo una fría mañana de otoño y un tren para partir. Queriendo olvidar su pasado y creyendo a Alucard perdido para siempre, salió casi huyendo de su propia mansión hacia el corazón de una Londres, que se esforzaba por resucitar…

**NECROPOLIS**

_Bram, bram, bram…_ el sonido de la maquinaria grotesca del ferrocarril acompañado de su silbido chirriante que se pierde en la lejanía…_bram, bram , bram… _las ruedas deslizándose con dificultad en los rieles engrasados; la gente que desciende y la que asciende, el vapor confundiéndolo todo y mezclándose con el vaho mortuorio que baña a Londres como alentado en una caldera gigantesca que eructa sus deshechos a través de las aguas del Támesis… así la respira el hombre absorto y tenebroso que espera en el anden de la estación…así como hace años, muchos años cuando su mundo, su historia, su propósito aún era joven y era dueño , amo y señor de su mismo, no ciervo entregado a una pasión inútil e indómita…"¡siempre! Siempre he sido esclavo de una sensación que no tiene nombre", pensaba el hombre, clavado en el anden de la estación…_bram, bram, bram, bram, bram_…de pronto:…una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once…once campanadas ruge el Big ben, las cuales sacaron al caballero de su ensimismamiento y lo devolvieron a la realidad, a su presente; no bramido de la locomotora, no silbido del vapor saliente…rieles electrificados que guíaban al tren bala de la ciudad.

Como en un mundo de muerte, un universo fatal y necroso que no levanta su velo de llanto y que esconde bajo la fina y fría seda un hedor a muerte: así era esa ciudad, así es la nueva Londres, una necrópolis en una isla perdida ente la bruma y el mar inclemente e infinito, entre la fatiga del hielo, de la lluvia incesante, de la humedad que pudre, enlama y contamina todo: grandes contrastes sobre la ciénaga pantanosa y opaca en que se ha convertido la sierpe acuática. Esa ciudad de espanto, esa ciudad que aún apestaba a muerte: muerte en las calles, muerte en el tren subterráneo, muerte en los jardines, en lo parques, en los edificios, en los almacenes, en los escombros que aún no habían sido completamente restaurados; muerte en el nuevo Parlamento, muerte en el Palacio de Bunckingham, muerte en el Big Ben revivido (una pesadilla de maquinarias gigantescas sobre una mole de esqueletos metálicos y losas de concreto cuya tétrica silueta se proyecta hacia muchos metros a la redonda); muerte en las abadías, los colegios, las mansiones; muerte en los finos atavíos de las damas, en las chaquetas de los gentlemans, en los sobrios paraguas de los ancianos, en los portafolios y bolsos exquisitos de los ricos empresarios; en las suntuosas joyas, en los restaurantes de lujo y los bulevares que otra vez encendían sus cientos de luces para mitigar los efectos de la niebla cayendo sobre su nueva ciudad.

Pero aún se percibía la figura de un tanatos omnipresente que acechaba, espíaba y hasta sonreía a cada transeúnte cuando le miraba directo al rostro…hombres y mujeres sabían que podían toparse con él dando la vuelta en cada esquina, en cada rincón…era la muerte sonriéndoles y mirándolos a los ojos, esos ojos que aún denunciaban y gritaban.. ¡miedo! Mucho miedo, porque su espectro gobernaba en el nuevo Londres, donde había una estación de trenes bala y en ella un hombre y en el hombre una espera…

"Las once, pronto estará aquí, pronto llegará" se dijo el caballero esbozando su maligna y deliciosa sonrisa. Y se le vio caminando de un lado a otro impaciente "impaciente, ¿yo?...¡Bah! Si tengo la eternidad para mi sólo". Como una sombra larga y gótica, oscuro de atuendos y la piel blanca, blanquísima con una palidez cadavérica que denotaba que en su pecho no ha habido un solo latido en siglos…. El caballero se perdía , se confundía en la niebla, en su oscura melena se prendían las gotitas diminutas y danzantes del ambiente húmedo y nublado. "Están pasando de las once, debe estar aquí cuanto antes", se dijo revisando la hora en la pantalla del teléfono, cuando alzó el rostro alargando la mirada descubrió (a muchos metros aún) entre la muchedumbre fría y apática la cabellera dorada de la joven, el paso firme y rápido de Íntegra Hellsing, la mirada gélida y la vez calcinante que no miraba a ningún lado. El caballero sonrió, pues abriéndose paso entre la procesión rutinaria y matutina llegó la protagonista de su espera la cual logró distinguir de entre la maraña de londinenses que el tren subterráneo había escupido.

Paso a paso la joven se acercó a la estación. Cabizbaja, absorta en sus pensamientos de fatiga y desaliento, se apresuraba a dejar esa ciudad que se transfiguraba en un lugar repudiado, indeseable, que no toleraba más su alma aturdida. Envuelta en un abrigo gris plomizo y una bufanda pálida que le cubría el cuello y los hombros, el rostro blanquísimo parecía más delgado que de costumbre, podría decirse hasta demacrado, los ojos de mirada intensa, azules, profundos.

"Es la misma persona, pero a la vez es diferente" pensó el caballero desde su lugar en la estación, y es que algo ha cambiado, de repente aquel comandante que una vez fuera poco a poco se ha desvanecido en la persona de Íntegra Hellsing y no es que pareciera más feliz o satisfecha, no, todo lo contrario pero ,simplemente ahora era un ser humano que trataba de pasar desapercibido: el largísimo cabello recogido, la ropa sencilla, la ausencia de gafas y de su preciosa cruz de plata al pecho; en su persona se reflejaban los largos meses de austeridad que ella sola se había impuesto, pues renunció a toda posibilidad de llevar una vida en la aristocracia británica, el sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas, pues a su memoria regresaban los recuerdos de su caída; la traición, el desprecio, la humillación a su casa, el despojamiento de su título,¡todo! Y ahora, sólo iba sujetando una gruesa valija, caminando hacia la estación.

Sin detenerse miró la hora en su reloj de pulso y apretó el paso, aunque faltaba media hora para que su tren saliera, temía no llegar a tiempo y tenía prisa por escapar de la ciudad, "tengo que estar lejos de ella para esta misma tarde" pensaba y prácticamente trotaba lo que faltaba de camino; la taciturna viajera traspasó al fin el umbral de la estación remodelada, llena de cámaras de vigilancia, retenes de seguridad, policía, agentes especiales: nada había vuelto a ser igual en Londres desde esa noche fatal (y los días que le sucedieron), el temor a lo ajeno, a la otredad, al peligro visible e invisible estaba en todos lados, pues cundía una incertidumbre maniática sin límites y se vigilaban los unos a los otros. Entonces, para llegar al corazón de la estación todo pasajero debía identificarse y someterse a revisión de su equipaje, aún así la terminal no es muy concurrida ese día y sólo le tomaría unos minutos.

-Íntegra…Fairbrook Wingates…Hellsing- dijo uno de los oficiales del vestíbulo cuando revisó la identificación de la pasajera al tiempo que le miró a la cara, pareció reconocerla, aunque habían pasado un par de años del escándalo en la que de un modo u otro se convirtiera en una especia de mafiosa de lo sobrenatural, no era fácil olvidar un rostro como el suyo; ante la repentina aparición, el oficial intentó decir algo, pero la mirada fulminante de la joven frenó toda intención de escarnio.

Enseguida revisaron el boleto: "un pasaje sin retorno, en clase ordinaria hacia Southampton", nada fuera de lo común, se hicieron las preguntas de rutina, se revisó el equipaje, al poco la muchacha traspasó los torniquetes…todo ese tiempo vigilada por la mirada del caballero quien al verla acercarse caminó hacia su encuentro, ella venía de frente a él pero con la mirada clavada en un punto perdido por lo que pasó de largo sin haberse percatado de la presencia, el caballero se detuvo: - ¡Sir Íntegra Hellsing!-exclamó con potente voz y una sonrisa de ironía.

Al escuchar esto la joven se detuvo en seco ¿quién la llamaba por su titulo? No, no tiene que adivinar demasiado, reconoció la voz enseguida y una chispa fría y electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo, volteó lentamente sintiendo una mezcla de rabia, melancolía y...miedo, delante de ella estaba él, casi deletreó su nombre entre los dientes: - ¡Alucard!

Ahora este le sonríe y camina lo que falta para colocarse a centímetros de ella, retrocede: -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sintiéndose como una estatua de cristal.

-Sir Hellsing, ¿por qué te encuentro huyendo?-preguntó el vampiro sin enmascarar una irónica sonrisa.

-¡Eres un!- masculla con rabia la dama.

-¡Eres la misma! No hay que explorar tan a fondo para encontrarse con la autentica Íntegra Hellsing, el ser inhumano que siempre has sido

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué habría de dejar de acudir a ti?

-Así que aún insistes en…

-¿Creíste que no lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué me podrías detener? Tus ordenes infalibles, tu don de mando, mi deber como fiel siervo...o por el capricho de tu simple voluntad, un solo deseo tuyo que ha de llevarse a cabo, pero… ya no eres mi ama, no puedes evitar que este aquí.

Íntegra quiso reclamar o simplemente insultarlo, de repente se enfrentó a su nueva condición, alzó la vista y lo miró a la cara con una mirada centelleante, con una mezcla de coraje y pasión culpable, conteniendo la rabia que en otros tiempos no hubiera dudado en hacer estallar.

-Te noto contrariada-insistió Alucard irónico- señorita no te ofusques ¡je!, este encuentro puede ser pasajero en verdad. No, no me mires de esa forma, se que no estás habituada a que se contraríen tus deseos por que eras dueña y señora; una autentica reina, preciosa monarca de sangre noble, nacida y criada para gobernar, para mandar sobre el mundo, si tú así lo hubieras querido, habría depositado en ti todo el poder que una vez te ofrecí ¡oh si tu así lo hubieras querido!, pero rechazaste mi oferta y ahora…

-¡Basta!

-¿Acaso tus pesadillas no se han vuelto realidad?

-¡Basta he dicho!

-Una…por una, y el universo que creías tuyo se desploma a tus pies…

-¡Cállate!- gritó Íntegra- ¡¿qué derecho tienes a juzgar mis actos?! No necesitas recordarme que estoy destruida, que soy una sombra de lo que fui ¿acaso por ello voy a mancillarme más a mi misma?

-Mancillar, así llamas a seguir tus deseos ¡vamos Íntegra!

-¡No!…no Alucard, no voy a cometer el crimen del que fui acusada y condenada, no voy a convertirme en una traidora…

-Aún piensas que le importas al mundo…

-¿¡Y lo qué aún queda!? La memoria de mi padre, lo que queda del honor de mi familia

-Debes agradecer que no tuviste que dar la vida…

-No, no me lo recuerdes..Es que no había opción, ¡es que nadie fue capaz de detener la invasión!

-Nosotros sí…Tú me lo ordenaste ¿acaso no debía seguir tus ordenes sin cuestionar? Eras la voluntad yo sólo el instrumento ¿qué más podría hacer? Sólo el trabajo de un asesino, de un exterminador, tenía que llevarlo a cabo, no sólo por mi propio e inicuo placer, si no por qué era el único propósito de mi existencia, día a día, noche tras noche "busca y destruye" ¿recuerdas? (Ella no puede contener más su dolor, clava la mirada en el suelo, sabe que no puede culpar al vampiro) y así era, Íntegra Hellsing ¡juntos limpiamos a la gran Bretaña e incluso a tu mundo vil , de todos sus enemigos y regamos con su sangre a esta ciudad tenebrosa!…

-Es verdad-admite cabizbaja ahogando el remordimiento- no tenía opción, o éramos nosotros o el enemigo.

-Lo sé, al igual que esos humanos a las que les salvamos la vida alguna vez ¿qué pasó que las víctimas inocentes de repente se convirtieron en tus victimarios y verdugos? Su naturaleza dama mía, su naturaleza vil e ingrata, pero ante tanta inmundicia tu continuas creyendo en ideales, en aquellas cadenas morales que sellaron la fatalidad de tu destino, eres inverosímil Íntegra, no…tú no eres humana, tu alma ya sobrepasa esos límites mundanos, no eres humana…tal como yo no lo soy ahora.

La joven lo miró de repente; el rostro pálido, los ojos vibrantes y absolutos, la expresión atribulada, ansiosa y confusa; ahora entendía lo que Alucard a través de su cínica y cruel oratoria quería decirle: era cierto, dentro del vampiro vivía un hombre, un remoto y oculto ser humano, en parte corrompido pero en parte depurado de la macula mortal y sin embargo, la humanidad latía dentro de su ser como su corazón extinto un día lo hizo. El odio, el desprecio, la rabia, la pasión o el amor que ahora estaba segura le profesaba, ¿qué eran todos ellos si no indicios de un alma que aún le rogaba a la implacable justicia divina por un poco de piedad y salvación? De repente lo vio todo claro y se estremeció al reconocer la verdad que por tanto tiempo había ignorado con la ignominia de quien todo lo puede, con la severidad, la altivez y la soberbia de su potestad, dejando que minuto a minuto, día a día, año tras año se gestara un secreto sin explicación pero que se gritaba a voces por cada rincón de sus malheridos corazones, en cada resquicio de sus mentes aturdidas y enfermas por la crueldad, la miseria y el desprecio de Dios: "Sí, somos semejantes" pensó la noble dama como deseando que el vampiro leyera en sus pensamientos para no tener que gritar que ¡Sí, que sí lo amaba! Y arrojarse a sus brazos llorando de desesperación.

Alucard pareció adivinar en sus ojos los transidos pensamientos, en sus ya nublados ojos el deseo de declararse vencida por un sentimiento culpable. Ansioso se acercó a ella, puso una de sus largas manos en su fino hombro y lentamente dijo:- No me equivoco, no lo puedo hacer ahora, no en este momento, acaso, ¿no somos tan parecidos que necesitamos el uno del otro para sobrevivir? Tu en mí, como yo de la sangre rutilante que bebo cada noche, necesitaré el alimento de ti, en mi alma condenada por el resto de nuestros infames días…

Íntegra quiso responder afirmando su proposición y por fin terminar con esa fatal encrucijada pero de repente…en ese instante atroz y dichoso a la vez, su espíritu confundido fue atrapado por los recuerdos de su padre, por la red de sus principios más arraigados que le habían hecho sobrevivir a la muerte y ganar desde muchos años ah…el amor de un vampiro ¡no! La estirpe de cazadores de demonios no acabaría manchada en esa forma, mejor moriría con ella, en la calma de la tumba fría pero jamás vendiendo su alma por una pasión malsana, así que de repente se apartó de Alucard diciendo: - ¡No!, jamás seré uno de los tuyos, no puedo dejar que bebas de mi sangre ¡ni yo beberé de la tuya! Eso jamás pasará, no puedo vender mi alma a tal precio, no puedo…

-¡Íntegra!- exclamó el vampiro

-No puedes pedirme tal cosa, no te asiste el derecho- respondió conteniendo sus lagrimas-…en nuestra historia no hay lugar para un final feliz; el rey y la reina no construirás castillos en el aire.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto aquí y ahora- declaró Alucard serio y grave ante la perspectiva de la derrota- no te culpo, sólo puedo culpar al destino, a mi vida maldita que me devolviste en aquel oscuro y viejo sótano: aún eras una niña ¡Oh, pero que criatura tan fascinante estaba ante mí! Una criatura a la que le jure fidelidad como ahora te juro que mi ser se ha vendido a ti, ama, y si así lo deseas está será la última vez que nos veamos, sólo necesito una sola respuesta…

-¿Qué respuesta?

-Si soy para ti un vil y despreciable demonio sólo tienes que decirlo, con la firmeza de tu carácter, mírame y dime que nunca fui para ti más que un sirviente y jamás volverás a saber de mí….

Íntegra escuchó y sintió un sobresalto, guardó silencio, bajó la mirada; en vano pensaba y buscaba las palabras correctas: "mentir, esa es la opción, le diré lo que no desea escuchar", al fin levantó la mirada abrió los labios y dijo implorante: - ¡Márchate Alucard! Márchate ya.

Ante tal respuesta el vampiro sintió extender su triunfo y le sonrió, pare él era una respuesta aceptable: - Está bien , era lo único que quería saber, no te impediré partir, me marchare..

-Tenía que ser así, es que somos tan distintos..

-Y, ¿a dónde irás?

-Lo sabrás de todas maneras- contestó Íntegra sabiendo que eso no había terminado-por hoy me marcharé muy lejos de Londres, me iré a Southampton…

-¿Por qué en tren?

-Así Scotlan Yard se demorará en rastrear mi paradero, eso me dará ventaja, después, aún no he decidido que dirección tomar.

-¿Y Seras? Ella….

-Esta bien, me ofreció quedarse a cargo de mi bienes materiales, aunque no se para que, una vez que me haya ido jamás regresare a Inglaterra, tal vez ni siquiera a Europa.

-Es gentil la chica policía.

-Sí lo sé. Yo la he heredado en vida, casi le he cedido mi fortuna, aunque ella no quiso aceptarla, dice que sólo cuidará de ella…A mi ya no me hace falta ese dinero.

-Bueno, si te marchas y ese es tu deseo, creo que tengo que preguntar ¿té interesa tener de vuelta esto?-dijo Alucard al tiempo que sacaba algo de su bolsillo- no iba a dejar que se perdiera.

Y desenvolvió de un paño la cruz de plata que Íntegra fue obligada a regresar.

-¿Cómo, cómo la recuperaste? La cruz de mi padre…

-Sólo te diré que tengo métodos infalibles…- y tomando una de sus manos, colocó la simbólica joya para cerrar de nuevo sus finos dedos sobre la joya.

La joven no pudo contener las lágrimas, aferró la cruz en la mano como si quisiera exprimirle todo el dolor a los recuerdos que comenzaron a invadir su mente….

**_Continuará..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

Hace años publiqué por primera vez en este sitio, en Fan fiction net. Era 2007, Hellsing estaba en su punto más álgido, estaba de moda entre los otakus, había gran expectación por los episodios del manga que se publicaban cada mes o dos en una revista llamada Young King ours, y por la serie de OVAs que apenas comenzaban a salir, además, Yukari Toshimichi creaba y publicaba con regularidad hermosos fan arts (como este con el que adorné este fic) en su web site Solid and etc, como una de las mejores fan artistas que haya conocido, ¡cómo olvidar aquella época!

Gracias al gran Manga de Khota Hirano conoci personas, amigos, cosas, aprendí muchas cosas, incluso me presentaron este sititio para publicar este fan fic que comencé escribiendo en un foro hispano sobre Hellsing (después hasta tuve uno propio), por estas y otras razones es que tengo un gran cariño por este fandom y por este fan fic el cual voy a reeditar a partir de hoy. =)

Así que a las lectoras que ya conocen este fan fic, y aquellas nuevas que se lo conocerán, sean bienvenidas, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Esto es Cruz de plata. Segunda edición.


	2. Chapter 2 Cruz de plata

**2. CRUZ DE PLATA**

-¡Su culpa! No hay duda ¿hacen falta más pruebas? En nombre de Dios y la Reina, apelo a vuestras conciencias señores del jurado….

"Debo estar soñando ¡debo estar soñando!".

- ¡A los infieles a la Corona que son traidores de toda la nación, pido la pena máxima!.." "¡No! No es verdad, esto no me esta pasando a mi". Se dice a sí misma la dama, sentada en el estrado de los acusados, cerrando los ojos, y llevando sus manos a la cara, como para escapar de la realidad, de ese momento en que se encuentra a merced de sus enemigos; decenas de ojos clavándose en ella con la ponzoña animal de los corrompidos; las palabras del fiscal se le antojan lejanas, muy lejanas, casi imperceptibles… ¡Despierta! Por fin se libera del sopor extraño que la adormece: mezcla de pesadilla y recuerdo, abre los ojos sobresaltada, no se encuentra en la corte de asuntos especiales, está en su oscura y fría celda, recostada en su camastro. Poco a poco recuerda y reconoce el lugar: la mazmorra, el claustro en el que ha sido confinada después de ser considerada como peligrosa, como traidora. Pero no es un calabozo convencional sino un sarcófago preparado para la clase de sangre noble, una jaula sombría, como la habitación de un castillo medieval donde las doncellas aguardaban por su castidad; un ambiente vil de piedra maciza, madera humedecida y vieja con una sola rendija en lo alto de la pared por donde se filtraba un ducto para la ventilación, todo rematado por una puerta de acero. Pero sin duda recordaba el gusto de la aristocracia, algo así como los calabozos de los prisioneros distinguidos de La Bastilla: en su interior nada indispensable les faltaba, incluso eran atendidos con sofisticación, sin embargo para Íntegra era la peor de las cámaras de tortura en la que su conciencia divaga entre la razón y el enajenamiento, la pesadilla y la realidad.

Con los ojos abiertos y clavados en el techo, intentó pensar, se colocó las gafas (no supo para que) se sentó, perdida aún como victima de una efecto narcótico un frío taladrante le recorrió el cuerpo. "Como desearía tener un cigarrillo" pensó al observar sus manos temblorosas en medio del desamparo, el encierro y el maldito síndrome de abstinencia. Repasó uno a uno los días que su proceso llevaba; la ansiedad e incertidumbre la torturaban; estaba despojada de toda seguridad ante su futuro, estaba en manos de sus enemigos.

Y de acuerdo al rígido protocolo de la Corona y sus asuntos penales, una mujer (rara cosa, las que habían pisado esas cárceles o cortes eran contadas) debía presentarse ante la Corte Suprema vestida adecuadamente, lo que quiere decir, observando reglas conservadoras. Por lo que Íntegra no podía ir a sus juicios vestida de la forma andrógina (o hasta masculina) de antes: cuando la hicieron presa le ordenaron usar un vestido negro y sobrio; de mangas y escote alto y cuya falda le llegara a las rodillas, también llevaba el cabello recogido, lo único que le dejaron de sus pertenencias fue la cruz de plata y sus gafas.

Se estrujaba las manos para contener la ansiedad, "si tan sólo tuviera un reloj conmigo"; porque así llevaría la cuenta del tiempo, la cual se encontraba perdida, lo único que sabía era que las sesiones del juicio no eran día a día; por la intuición y las sensaciones (frío o demasiado frío) podía determinar si era de mañana o de noche y casi estaba segura: de las cuatro sesiones en que la habían sacado y llevado a la Corte, entre una y otra pasaban aproximadamente de cinco a siete días; por eso esperaba la quinta sesión en los más de treinta que llevaba de encierro.

Si al menos pudiera considerar la opción de escapar, pero esa no es una posibilidad ni remotamente viable…"Dios, como quisiera tener un cigarrillo". Perdida como estaba en sus tribulaciones cerró de nuevo los ojos, se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y dejó que su mente volviera a divagar en lo incierto, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que a su alrededor ocurría, y los minutos corrieron cuando una presencia atravesó los muros de su celda.

No la había hallado antes, es difícil profanar los insoldables y bien guardados secretos, más aún aquellos que se esconden bajo la piedra y el embuste. "Malditos buitres parlamentarios, me dieron trabajo, sus mentes son concienzudas" pensó el vampiro que caminaba a través de los pasillos de la prisión oculta y especial. Por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta: "esa es" y se dirigió a ella atravesándola como a la niebla; por fin se halló dentro, la recorrió con la vista y descubrió a Íntegra postrada junto a su camastro en la posición de un chiquillo desamparado: al ver tal imagen queda inmovilizado: la primera vez que veía a su ama, a la mujer de hierro en tal condición: más humana y desposeída que nunca, como una niña indefensa; "no puede ser" se dijo a sí mismo y adelantó los pasos hacia ella, se hincó, la tomó por los hombros, le habló:

- ¡Íntegra, Íntegra! Ella levantó poco a poco la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el rostro del vampiro; no sabía si reír o llorar, era la primera vez en muchas semanas que un ser le habla, un ser reconocido y amigable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cómo me encontraste?

-No hay imposibles para mi, condesa, no los hay, no podía descansar hasta dar contigo.

-¡Alucard!- exclamo ella abrazándose fuertemente al vampiro- me alegra que estés aquí…pero hay cámaras, me vigilan, siempre me vigilan…

-¿Y micrófonos?

-No lo sé

-Está claro, si saben que estoy contigo no tiene ninguna importancia, créeme, no pueden evitar que atraviese las paredes, los humanos no son tan listos como desearían.

-No podemos hablar, podrían escucharnos o leer nuestros labios - dice ella casi susurrante.

-Tampoco importa, pero ¿Qué pasará contigo?

-No lo sé, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

-¿Cuál sería la peor condena?

Íntegra pensó sin apartar su mirada, recordó que su caso no pertenecía al fuero común, que no estaba siendo juzgada como cualquier ciudadano o criminal, sino en una corte especial, secreta; que al veredicto de la corte publica le seguiría el de la logia, el de los caballeros del Imperio Británico; se acordó también de su juramento, el que hizo hace tantos años atrás, en su ceremonia de iniciación.

-La peor condena…la peor condena sería mi ejecución, yo misma firme el juramento con sangre.

-¡Eso es ridículo! No pueden obligarte a cumplir ese viejo juramento, no lo permitiré jamás…

-Alucard, la justicia de mi mundo no es la misma que la del tuyo, tú estas por encima de todas las leyes del mundo terreno e incluso celestial, ya pagaste el precio pero yo estoy atada a mi deber, no puedo eludir su justicia.

-Injusticia querrás decir, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

-Si no puedo mostrar mi inocencia todo se habrá perdido…

-No podrás, entonces ¿qué harás?

Ella agachó la cabeza, sabía que Alucard tenía razón, la Corona necesita su sacrificio para justificar tantas matanzas y horror, no podían perdonarla porque "en la apariencia del poder supremo descansa la potestad del gobernante": en esos momentos no podían ni debían mostrar clemencia con los acusados, cerró los ojos, casi podía ver el cadalso. Lo pensó; ella tampoco perdonaría a un acusado en esas circunstancias: "ese es el deber de una reina", reflexionó.

-Alucard, no puedo hacer nada más que defenderme; aunque repudie la monarquía que defendí no puedo escapar a su juicio, es un hecho, y no lo expreso así ante la posibilidad de que estemos siendo escuchados sino por qué no pienso ser fugitiva por el resto de mi vida, mejor morir con lo que me queda de honor que vivir a hurtadillas como una alimaña.

El nosferatu la miró fijamente y sonrió entre complacido y doliente; la fuerza natural de Íntegra no se extinguía: sus enemigos podían llevarla al borde la locura pero su espíritu no morirá, seguirá existiendo aún después de que ella eligiese el más fatal de los destinos, lo que el aún planeaba evitar a toda costa.

-Está bien Íntegra, no te convenceré de sublevarte ante el mundo pues parecería que eres culpable.

-Así es.

-Pero no me impedirás visitarte, es no.

-Aún soy tu ama, podría ordenarte que no vinieras más

-Y te desobedecería, desde luego: ama, no puedes controlar el total de mis deseos o mis caprichos.

- Supongo que ante eso estas en lo cierto. Sin embargo deberías marcharte ya, para estos momentos ellos ya sabrán que estas aquí.

- Es posible. Pero mira- y diciendo saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos, chocolate, un reloj- le traje unos presentes, mi ama.

Íntegra tomó lentamente lo que el vampiro le ofrecía, Alucard la miraba, sentada en el suelo, como una criatura desvalida, como la primera imagen que de ella tuvo.

-Alucard, no sé qué decir, no esperaba- dijo Íntegra avergonzada por admitir que necesitaba de manera acuciante de cosas tan simples y se sintió aún más reducida. Al ver su expresión, Alucard dijo sonriendo afable:- ¡Oh ama! Siento no haber hallado tus cigarrillos favoritos ¿pero sabes? En Londres hay bastante escasez de todo y lo que tú fumabas es caro e imposible de conseguir en estos momentos.

La joven entendió la broma y sonrió (su primera sonrisa en meses).

- Parece que mi ama está de buen humor hoy…

-…Gracias.

-Oh, no es nada, en este calabozo se olvidan de ofrecerle cigarrillos a una dama, que falta de cortesía ¿le ofrezco fuego?- ella volvió a sonreír más sinceramente. Iba a decir algo cuando un estruendo la hizo sobresaltarse… en ese preciso momento la puerta de su celda se abrió para dar paso a dos hombres; un policía carcelero y un hombre elegante y aristocrático: - Sir Hellsing- dijo el caballero- no esperaba hallarla con estas…compañías…

Al ver entrar a los dos hombres, Íntegra se puso de pie casi automáticamente, Alucard la imitó pero una actitud retadora. La joven miró fijamente a ambos pues los reconocía de antemano: su guardia vigía, un centinela fuerte con cara de verdugo que casi nunca hablaba o emitía sonido alguno y el insidioso Lord Conrad Bardsley; un joven contemporáneo suyo, perteneciente a una importante familia aristócrata: elegante y exquisito era también pérfido, siniestro y cruel. En algún momento Íntegra había coincidido con él, sobre todo en la adolescencia aunque siempre aborreció su frivolidad, petulancia y fanfarronería; lo consideraba una escoria y sin embargo ahora era fiscal suyo y buscaba su aniquilación para ganar meritos y ser aceptado dentro los Caballeros de la mesa redonda: - Parece que no merece el derecho a la duda- dijo él- sus grotescas amistades son la mejor prueba de sus monstruosos crímenes.

-No se haga el inocente Bardsley- contestó Íntegra con altivez- la presencia del vampiro Alucard no es prueba de nada, su existencia no la ignoran; todo el parlamento, incluso servidumbre como usted, estaba conscientes de los servicios que prestaba para mi.

-Vaya, parece que se olvida que su destino esta en mis manos, Hellsing- contestó amenazante.

-Se equivoca ¡usted sólo es un esbirro del parlamento, volando alrededor del moribundo esperando alimentarse de su carroña!

-¡Desgraciada perra estupida!- chilló Bardsley

-Jajaja, que ser tan inicuo y desagradable- exclamo Alucard con una perversa sonrisa y aproximándose hacia el fiscal, amenazante- que punzante sensación de desprecio produces, si no fuera por que ahora controlas las aberrantes leyes que someten a mi ama te haría pagar por tus palabras, humano…

En ese momento el centinela se puso en guardia empuñando su arma pero Conrad, después de su momento de ofuscación recobró su pose de vana omnipotencia y detuvo al carcelero:

- Detente, no es necesario- ordenó- parece que ambos: ama y esclavo, se olvidan que puedo usar estas palabras para hundir en lo más profundo… ¡continua cavando tu tumba Hellsing! ¡Más perra del infierno, más aún! Para que nadie, ni tu demonio puedan salvarte. Haré que pagues por tus palabras condenada ramera, te mandare al infierno donde perteneces, para que te revuelques con el demonio….

Al escuchar tales insultos Alucard sintió una rabia asesina estallar dentro de sí y se abalanzo contra Bardsley tomándolo por el cuello, Íntegra al ver esto, sujetó al vampiro por el abrigo:

- ¡No Alucard, esto es lo que el desea! No lo hagas daño.

Pero para esos momentos el centinela se dispuso a defender al fiscal por lo que sin perder tiempo se fue contra Alucard, pero como Íntegra sujetara al nosferatu, el hombretón considerándola un estorbo, le golpeo en la cara haciéndola rodar por el piso y justo cuando intento asestar con su arma al vampiro, este se volvió y con la otra mano lo sostuvo por los aires; Íntegra alzo la mirada y comprendió la magnitud de la situación.

-¡Basta!- gritó escurriendo sangre por la boca- ¡Basta!

-¡Maestro! ¡ama! Por fin los hallé…- dijo de repente Seras Victoria que había aparecido en el umbral de la celda; vestida de civil, como una dulce muchacha común y corriente.

Al verla Alucard volvió en sí y soltó a ambos hombres dejándolos caer en el suelo: - Chica policía- exclamó Alucard- ¿acaso no debías vigilar la puerta?

-Oh maestro, lo siento, pero me pareció escuchar ruidos - contestó Seras aturdida, en ese momento volteó y vio a Íntegra tendida en el piso con la cara sangrando- ¡Ama!- exclamó y fue hacia ella.

Alucard hasta entonces reparó en la herida de la joven y siguió a su discípula, Íntegra se ponía de pie en esos momentos ayudada por la vampiresa: - Ama ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, he estado peor- contestó limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

-Lamento haberte causado predicamentos, Íntegra- se disculpó el vampiro, reprochándose el golpe del cual no pudo defender a su ama.

-¡Esto no se quedara así! – Amenazó Bardsley – ¡Haré que el jurado pida tu cabeza! Después de que se enteren de lo ocurrido

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Íntegra en tono sarcástico avanzando hasta ponerse de frente al fiscal- entonces te preguntaran por que yo, que aún soy un miembro del Imperio y de los caballeros de la mesa redonda estoy herida en la cara, o me falla la memoria o en el código de esta prisión establece que sea cual sea el crimen del que se acusa, un preso no puede ser tratado con violencia, por que de ser así, mejor pasamos por alto este incidente…

Lord Bardsley guardó silencio y llegó a la conclusión de que la dama tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse a manchar su historial ahora que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar sus objetivos: - Está bien Hellsing, nadie sabrá de este incidente, pero…no te aseguro que las cintas de seguridad desaparezcan o que te permitan recibir mas… visitas..

-Lo harán, claro que lo harán- dijo Alucard a modo de sentencia- del modo que tu dejarás a mi ama tranquila.

-Esta bien nosferatu Alucard, no me ocuparé de ella más allá de lo debido- y volviéndose a mirarla- por cierto, mañana es tu quinta audiencia, falta la sexta y punto final, entonces sólo esperare paciente desde mi estrado la sentencia ¡la divina sentencia¡ Oh Íntegra Hellsing, ¡estarás gloriosa!

Por toda contestación la mujer se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole de un modo irónico y cruel comenzó a limpiar su sangre sin apartar la mirada del terrible fiscal el cual comprendió que era hora de retirarse: - Bueno, hasta pronto- dijo- yo me retiro de esta desagradable comedia- y luego se encaminó hacia la salida pero se detuvo para decir- adiós querida, la espada de Damocles pende sobre tu cabeza….

Después de esto desapareció, aunque el carcelero (inmóvil y terrible como una estatua de piedra) los miró de reojo y les indicó a los vampiros que era hora de que se marcharan.

-Alucard, Ceras, deben irse ya.

-¡Oh ama Íntegra! No se preocupe, vera que todo sale bien- dijo la vampireza.

-No lo se, Ceras, no lo se- contestó ella.

-Entonces, vendré a verte cuando las circunstancias así lo permitan- indicó el vampiro y ella asintió con la cabeza- ahora es tiempo de irnos- y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta con el que limpió un poco la sangre y después entregándoselo a su ama, inclinándose para besar su mano- hasta pronto señorita Hellsing.

-Hasta pronto ama- exclamo Ceras- me alegró volverla a ver.

-A mí también….me dio gusto

Y dirigiéndose una ultima mirada, Alucard le indicó a su aprendiz que era hora de irse, así Íntegra vio como ambos salían por la puerta de la celda que aún era custodiada por el centinela que cerró la puerta tras los vampiros…

Ya en la soledad de los pasillos, el rey no muerto se mostraba pensativo, indiferente y caminaba clavando su mirada en el piso como meditando entre realidades, Ceras lo observaba, podía imaginar en lo que pensaba, cuando de repente: "vamos mingonette, se que quieres saciar tu curiosidad haciendo mil preguntas al vampiro; anímate, anímate que yo también quiero saber que rayos paso en esa celda y que hará para ayudar a su ama..."

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Ceras sin darse cuenta, pues la voz de Pip dentro de su cabeza la sorprendió, Alucard salió de su letargo y miró a Ceras atentamente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Oh! Maestro, nada, nada de importancia ("es tu oportunidad mingonette")- ante la insistencia del capitán Bernadotte, Ceras se animó a conversar con Alucard

- Maestro…

-¿Sí?

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé con certeza, ¿tú que crees?

-Que usted intentará algo para salvarla de una sentencia fatal…aunque no se que pueda hacer, -como no sea masacrar o hipnotizar a medio jurado, por que yo francamente no veo como con todos...

Alucard se quedo mirando a la vampiresa y sonrió con malicia.

-Chica policía, creo que te he subestimado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida ("¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mingonette?")

-Creo que me acabas de dar la solución…

-¿A sí? Yo lo hice, vaya… ("¡qué bien! Ahora eres un genio")

-Bueno, hablaste de convencer a un jurado por el medio que sea, esa idea me gusta…

-Está diciendo… ¿está diciendo que pondrá bajo dominio mental a todo un jurado?

-No ha decir verdad, chica policía, en este caso no es necesario manipular a tantos, después de todo, ¿Qué son ellos sino un montón de seres sin libre albedrío? No Victoria Ceras, mi plan es más simple pero más efectivo, te aseguro que dará resultados infalibles- y diciendo eso apretó el paso dejando a su alumna confundida…

("¿Qué estará planeando mingonette?...pero vamos ¿qué esperas?"). Al escuchar estos pensamientos, reaccionó y tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Alucard.

-¡Maestro, maestro!

-De prisa Ceras, que aún quedan cosas por hacer- contestó el vampiro y así siguieron un trecho, faltaba poco para llegar a la pequeña y escondida puerta de salida, estaban a punto de traspasar el umbral, cuando Alucard se detuvo- muchas cocas chica policía, muchas cosas están por ocurrir- abrió la puerta momentos antes violentada, para que su alumna pasara, dio dos pasos afuera y alzando la mirada dijo- que hermosa luna, que hermosa noche, agradable, en medio de la podredumbre y la miseria humana…

-Maestro, se me olvidaba; prepare la cena- dijo Ceras y echó a correr adelantándose a Alucard, llegó hasta donde estaba el auto en el que habían llegado y abrió de un manotazo la cajuela, dentro había un par de guardias atados, amordazados que lanzaban miradas de terror- ¡venga, venga maestro!- decía mientras señalaba como una niña ante una golosina.

Alucard sonrió de buena gana e intrigado se acercó hasta llegar junto al vehículo, miró su interior y al ver a los infelices guardias hizo un mohín: - Vaya chica policía, en verdad eres todo una vampiresa; tu sed de sangre va en aumento…

Ceras observaba complacida, en sus ojos había una chispa enloquecida y frenética, respiraba rápida y violentamente; sonreía con demencia y verdadero placer: - ¿Bien? ¿Lo hice bien? Oh, pero es que no pude evitarlo, yo entraba, ellos se me opusieron, no tuve más remedio que golpearlos y cuando los vi a mi merced no dude, de pronto desee alimentarme de su sangre, ah y no se preocupe, desde el comienzo desactive esas cámaras en la entrada… ("¡Mingonette! En verdad me asustas, cada vez te reconozco menos, eres un demonio… ¡mierda! Me pregunto ¿qué contendría mi sangre?")

-Ceras Victoria- dijo Alucard cerrando la cajuela y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual recuperó su calma habitual- creo que muy poco queda por enseñarte, al fin tienes la furia asesina de los nuestros, sin embargo debes ser cautelosa, no olvides que estos tiempos son peligrosos para nosotros.

-No lo olvidare maestro, pero…

-Bueno no digamos más, tenemos que irnos- y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia la cabina sentándose frente al volante, Ceras lo siguió y ocupó el asiento continuo.

- ¡Ha! Y gracias por cazar esta vez, no niego que comenzaba a sentir hambre, a veces extraño esa monótona sangre de hospital…

Ceras respondió al agradecimiento con una sonrisa amable. Alucard encendió el vehiculo, dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha, Ceras, que por un momento había olvidado el propósito de su maestro pregunto: - Y, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Iremos a Escocia

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Así es, según tengo entendido el palacio de Bukingham esta custodiado y en reparación por lo que la familia real se mudó a Escocia, al castillo Balmoral, siempre es así…

-La ¿la familia real? Pero…

-Digamos que, tenemos una audiencia…con su majestad.


	3. Chapter 3 Mausoleo

**3. MAUSOLEO**

Por fin lo pudo ver, pudo ver con claridad las aguas impasibles del Támesis brillando bajo la luz de la luna, rivalizando con las luces nocturnas provenientes de toda la ciudad, una ciudad que nunca dormía, cuya flama se mantenía viva por los cientos de sobrevivientes del holocausto terrible. Sus pupilas se llenaban y nutrían de la ciudad que se negaba a morir, pues era cierto; bajo los escombros y las grandes zonas destruidas, latía aún su corazón.

Tantas y tantas semanas de encierro en lo profundo de un sótano, la habían desacostumbrado a la visión que su ciudad regalaba (las veces que fue transportada hacia sus juicios, fue en un auto cerrado), más ahora, miraba hacia el exterior como una niña inquieta, recordando los años en que crecía bajo el amparo y protección de su padre. Con el cabello recogido por un sedoso listón, vestida con terciopelo azul marino, calzando unos zapatitos de ante y raso, como una princesa de uno de tantos cuentos que su nana le leía y que siempre se rehusó a creer: "mi padre dice que las princesas no son felices para siempre". Sentada y mirando por la ventanilla, jugando a corretear a la luna desde el asiento trasero del lujoso Rolls Royce, (el favorito de su padre) que Walter siempre conducía. Cuando lo hacía de noche y todas las luces rebotaban en el cristal, ella miraba la luna y de pronto gritaba:-¡Walter, Walter, más rápido que ya casi la alcanzamos! Su padre y el mayordomo reían ante la inocencia y dulzura de la chiquilla. Y era una luna pálida como esa, por la misma ruta que ahora seguía; la misma suntuosidad , belleza y elegancia; la misma dama sentada en el asiento de un auto de lujo, vestida con un fino traje negro de lino; saco entallado y falda a la rodilla, medias y guantes de seda, zapatos de tacón altísimo hechos en satén negro; en la cabeza cubriendo su rubia y bien peinada cabellera, un velo de encaje blanco sujetado al costado de un hombro por un broche de brillantes y en el pecho, lo que habría de distinguirla de cualquier otra dama de la aristocracia: en el pecho el collar dorado de hombro a hombro y la medalla de la orden de Miembros del Imperio Británico, la insignia de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes y la Cruz de plata; todas, joyas que una mujer nunca había ostentado.

Puede decirse entonces que las escenas eran semejantes, pero ahora la niña ya no pretendía alcanzar la luna, la niña sabía que era un anhelo imposible, ingenuo, cruelmente ridículo y que jamás estuvo más lejos de tocar el cielo; ni Walter al volante, ni su padre al lado suyo, parecía como si todo lo que la niña amará yaciera en lo profundo de una fría tumba; sintió ganas de llorar, el llanto quemaba sus azules ojos, su corazón se agitaba de angustia…pero no lo haría, contuvo el dolor; sobre la capa de maquillaje todos podían notar el rodar de sus lagrimas, además… "las princesas de hierro no lloran".

En esos momentos su mente se agitaba en mil preguntas y pensamientos, "¿Por que Alucard viajaría a Escocia? ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada? ¿Dónde estaría ahora?". Había permanecido con ella hasta la noche antepasada, sólo le comento que hizo un viaje a la susodicha isla, ella podía imaginar para que.

Varías noches en vela, esa no había sido la excepción; una vez que recibió la notificación y las condiciones para presentarse en la sede de su orden, le ordenaron vestirse con gran gala, (como manda el protocolo) pues estaría en presencia de todo el parlamento, del primer ministro, de los miembros más importantes de la nobleza y de la reina. Todos, los peces gordos del gobierno británico presentes en esa sede secreta para presenciar el veredicto y la sentencia de Sir Hellsing.

Pronto, el auto pasó frente al parlamento, Íntegra pudo observar las ruinas del Big ben y parte del edificio destrozado, "¿Qué horas serán?" recordó al ver el cadáver del gran reloj, pues la cita era a las seis de la mañana en punto, se asomó al reloj de pulso de uno de los hombres que la custodiaban (miembros de la elite de Scotlan Yard y del servicio secreto), comprobó que eran las cinco con diez. Todo andaba como lo planeado, en poco tiempo estarían arribando a la umbrosa Abadía de Westminster, la cual escondía uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Gran Bretaña.

El auto seguía su camino, cuando de pronto, se vio inmerso entre la arboleda gris y taciturna del St. James Park, que a esa hora de la madrugada se antojaba tenebrosa, con la luz de la luna filtrándose entre las numerosas ramas y el chirrido del viento silbante atravesándolas y haciéndolas crujir. Íntegra respiró profundo para aliviar la angustia, el nerviosismo y el desamparo que sienten todos los condenados. Metro a metro el auto la conducía a su cadalso, como en un carruaje fúnebre en que pasean los cadáveres de la nobleza por la ciudad, con pompa y lujo para después entregarlos a las fauces de un mausoleo.

Así, de entre la arboleda, al fin surgieron las puntiagudas formas de la pétrea abadía, recortando su gótica silueta contra el cielo enrojecido, iluminados sus vitrales por luz de la luna. Íntegra observaba la luz proveniente del interior reflejado en el atrio, cuando el auto se detuvo frente al portón, los dos hombres que la custodiaban bajaron de él, fueron hasta una de las puertas laterales, golpearon la puerta en clave secreta, tardaron algunos minutos más en identificarse.

En ese momento Íntegra volteó en dirección opuesta al gran templo y lo que vio la reconforto en cierta manera, pues de pie junto a un árbol estaba Seras atenta a lo que sucedía. No pudieron comunicarse por que un agente abrió la puertezuela del auto:

- Vamos Sir Hellsing, es hora- Íntegra obedeció y bajo del auto, ambos caminaron y traspusieron la puerta, al momento que ella se cubría el rostro con el velo.

Una vez dentro, la joven pudo observar el pasillo principal con sus cúpulas puntiagudas y al fondo, el retablo de santos. Dentro se respiraba una atmosfera tranquila con las decenas de luces encendidas y la melodía del órgano que algún capellán madrugador hacia sonar. Íntegra caminó al frente de sus escoltas por el pasillo, como una novia, recordando de nuevo cuando su padre la trajo a presenciar la boda o los funerales de algún miembro de la familia real. Al llegar frente al altar siguió a la derecha y a los pies de un sepulcro real, uno de los agentes levantó una pesada puertecilla empotrada en el suelo, dejando al descubierto una escalinata de piedra iluminada por luces doradas. Los tres bajaron hacia una catacumba con los restos de los primeros miembros de la logia secreta, continuaron su camino por corredizos hasta llegar a una puerta agreste, en la cual los escoltas repitieron la clave Morse: - Sir Hellsing esta aquí- dijo uno de ellos y la puerta se abrió, los escoltas entraron primero esta vez, se escucho una voz que anunciaba a la dama:- ¡Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wintages Hellsing de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes, Caballero de Miembro del Imperio Británico, y comandante en jefe de la Mesa Redonda!-. Al escuchar esto, Íntegra entró a la gran sala; una bóveda con asientos en niveles, muy parecido a un teatro isabelino. Regia y firme, todos los presentes en la sala repleta no pudieron menos que olvidar que era una acusada y exclamar un "¡oh!" de asombro. Llegada al centro donde la esperaba su banquillo, mientras el cuchicheo se generalizaba, ella apretaba los puños sin mirar a ningún lado. De nuevo los recuerdos…

De pronto se vio a sí misma esperando detrás de la puerta, esperando su llamado: hace más de diez años atrás, cuando era aún una niña y estaba por ser nombrada Miembro del Imperio Británico. Por meses fue aleccionada en sus nuevos deberes y sobre todo en su ceremonia de iniciación. ¡Hecho insólito! Además de las grandes reinas, en muchos siglos ninguna mujer había cruzado esa puerta y jamás ninguna había sido aceptada en esa orden, pero esa noche, esa gran noche se haría una excepción a toda regla sálica y se recibiría a Íntegra. Descalza y vestida con un largo camisón blanco, llevaba en la cabeza una corona de flores blancas, y en su cintura atada una daga; a su lado Walter estaba acompañándola: - Tranquila señorita, no se ponga nerviosa. todo va a salir bien-. Ella le sonrió débilmente cuando un ministro le indicó que era tiempo de llamar a la puerta y lo hizo dando siete golpes pausados: - ¿Quién llama?- contesto la voz de Sir Penwood.

- Una hija del Imperio, que llama a las puertas del sabio y supremo poder- dijo la chiquilla con voz segura.

Dentro se hizo el silencio y después Penwood contestó:

-¿Has venido con devoción y lealtad suprema a la corona y esta, tu santa madre, la iglesia anglicana protestante?

-¡Sí, por Dios nuestro Señor!

-Adelante entonces- dijo el caballero al momento que abría la puerta, de nuevo la misma escena; el asombro generalizado de los miembros ante la presencia de la jovencita que cruzó una alfombra roja y llegó ante el atril del más supremo caballero que la esperaba para tomar su juramento. Ella se arrodilló, bajó la cabeza y dijo: - Juro por mi vida, mi Dios, mi Soberana y este mi reino, que cumpliré y defenderé por y con mi honor lo inscrito en las cláusulas de esta sagrada y real orden y todo lo que mis deberes implican y si así no lo hiciere, si traiciono o revelo algún secreto de esta secreta orden aun bajo pena de tormento, que mi cabeza sea cortada, mi corazón sacado de mi pecho, mi cuerpo desmembrado, quemado y las cenizas arrojadas al fango inmundo de alguna ciénaga perdida.

-¿Lo juras?

-¡Lo juro!- dijo ella levantando una rodilla y extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, sacando la daga que llevaba al cinto-¡y lo sello con mi sangre!- diciendo esto, rebanó una de sus venas y dejo que su sangre escurriera por el piso.

-Hecho está, Sir Hellsing – dijo el caballero, mientras Sir Penwood acercaba el juramento por escrito y ella lo firmaba con su sangre usando una plumilla.

Después vinieron los aplausos y le coloraron las insignias, todas menos una, la medalla MBI que le sería entregada en el palacio de Bukingham la noche siguiente, en una elegante ceremonia (en la que incluso asistió Alucard), después de que la reina le tocara el hombro con su espada y luego, años de valor y servicio fiel a la corona que ahora ya nadie recordaba….

-¡Su majestad la Reina…! (y todos sus títulos)

Fue la voz que sacó a Íntegra de los recovecos de su pasado, se puso de pie, descubrió su rostro y se inclinó (como todos lo presentes) en una solemne reverencia. La monarca entró por una puerta que la colocaba niveles arriba, junto al trono que le había sido preparado, venían con ella el primer ministro y otros caballeros. Entonces Íntegra alzó la mirada y lo que vio la dejó asombrada, confusa y atónita, pues justo detrás de la reina entraba Alucard que al verla le brindó una tranquila y cariñosa sonrisa de triunfo.

Allí estaba Sir Hellsing, terminando con su reverencia y una parte de ella se rehusaba a creer lo que veía; uno tras otro los _gentlemans_ cruzaban la gran puerta detrás de la reina, y entre todos lo que conformaban el cortejo (hombres graves y distinguidos, perfectamente elegantes y ostentosos), detrás de la reina y el duque de Edimburgo, pasando inadvertido estaba Alucard, vestido con un traje oscuro, con la insignia de la cruz de San Jorge puesta en la solapa del saco, casi exactamente igual que el resto, por lo que se confundía, menos a los ojos de Íntegra que lo seguía con la mirada hasta que ocupó un asiento muy cerca de la reina. El vampiro clavó su mirada en la dama, admirando su resplandeciente belleza. No lo podía evitar, cada día se sentía más loco por ella, en su mente intentó hablarle: "Ten confianza condesa, todo saldrá bien, nos saldremos con la nuestra". Íntegra pareció comprender de pronto el motivo del viaje a Escocia, como lo había deducido; Alucard fue a buscar a la reina, regresó y no le comentó nada, luego desapareció una noche más y esa madrugada estaría esperando el arribo de la mandataria a Londres.

Una vez que la soberana hubiera ocupado su lugar, los demás la imitaron: -¡Dios salve a la reina!- se escuchó en coro e inmediatamente después entraron los miembros del jurado y el heraldo que anunció: - ¡Su señoría el magistrado Sir Bernard Grehan! El magistrado entro con su túnica roja y blanca tomando su lugar en el más alto estrado, entonces: - ¡El fiscal lord Conrad Bardsley y el abogado defensor Lord Daniel Calne!-. Ambos traspusieron la puerta.

Lord Calne era un joven abogado, el caso le había sido asignado por oficio y él lo desempeñaba lo mejor que su servilismo le permitía; su ambición por avanzar dentro de la política era semejante a la de Lord Bardsley, por ello aceptó el caso a regañadientes; en esos tiempos de discordia nadie quería defender a la peor de las acusadas y sin embargo, allí estaba Daniel Calne con dignidad estoica.

-¡Comienza la sesión!- dijo el juez anunciando con el golpeteo de su martillo- pueden sentarse- Sus majestades, honorables miembros del parlamento, miembros de la Real Orden de los Caballeros de la mesa redonda, del Imperio británico y de la Iglesia anglicana protestante, miembros del jurado, nos encontramos reunidos en esta sesión extraordinaria, aquí en la sagrada sede a los pies del santuario de Westminster, para culminar uno de los procesos más notables de nuestra historia. Hoy escucharemos el veredicto del honorable jurado y daré mi sentencia para así juzgar a Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, cuyo juicio ha sido casi consumado: las pruebas y los testimonios presentados, por lo que no queda más que escuchar los últimos argumentos de la parte acusatoria y acusada antes de que el jurado delibere en lo que será el veredicto final. Tiene la palabra el fiscal Lord Conrad Bardsley.

Al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie y acercó amenazante al banquillo de acusados que Íntegra ocupaba, con una mirada de infinito desprecio le sonrió lleno de maldad, después comenzó su discurso.

-Gracias señoría. Sir Hellsing; aquí la tienen, vean cuan eficaz es el disfraz, la mascara de la maldad, de la monstruosidad brutal, un alma siniestra puede tener muchas caras, como esta tan hermosa de Sir Hellsing. Sus majestades, honorables miembros del jurado, ¡que no os engañen las apariencias ni se mueva en sus corazones sentimiento alguno de compasión¡ ¡Pues es ella y nadie más que ella es la única responsable de la desgracia, la desolación y el holocausto que ha envuelto a nuestra nación! ¿Y qué pruebas pueden ser más infalibles que la existencia misma de los vampiros? Que una despreciable criatura de la oscuridad camine, respire ¡exista! A la par de nosotros, alimentándose de sangre humana es inconcebible y les pregunto ¿Quiénes eran los responsables de limpiar esa escoria de nuestro reino? La Organización Hellsing, cuya existencia se remonta a más de cien años atrás, pero que en todo ese tiempo no fue capaz de deshacerse de esas infernales criaturas. Señores, quiero que tengan en mente un acontecimiento: la Segunda Guerra Mundial, periodo en que esta Organización le permitió sobrevivir a la infame Millenium y su ejercito de terror ¿acaso no hay consigna más obvia? Sir Arthur Hellsing, entonces comandante de la Mesa Redonda, quien permitió que el terror sobreviviera por la ponzoña maniática de su alma, misma que heredó a su hija ¡Íntegra Hellsing!

-Basta ¡no es verdad!- protesto ella rompiendo su silencio y poniéndose de pie.

-¡La acusada permanece en silencio!- ordenó el juez- el fiscal tiene la palabra.

-Gracias señoría. La mala semilla de esta familia brotó hace muchas generaciones, prueba de ello es el crimen que Lord Richard Hellsing perpetró contra su propia sangre, ya que intentó asesinar a sangre fría a la niña Íntegra, ¡señores del jurado! ¿A qué puede deberse tal inicuidad si no a la maldad y traición que reina en su familia? Y ¿qué le hace un atentado así a la mente de una chiquilla? ¡Más maldad, más violencia, más locura! Está en la sangre y el alma de esta mujer el deseo infinito de llevar a cabo tan monstruoso crimen

-¡Protesto su señoría! El fiscal esta especulando pruebas- exclamo el lord Calne.

-¡Ah lugar!- dijo el juez.

-Señoría, lo retiro- repuso Bardsley-pero no me retracto de la plena seguridad que tengo en la culpabilidad de esta mujer. Señores del jurado, confío en que tampoco ustedes ignoraran la verdad y el cumplimiento de las reglas sagradas de la orden de Caballeros protestantes, mismo que Sir Hellsing firmó el día que la iniciaron- en ese momento Bardsley pidió se mostrase el amarillento documento, perfectamente legible del exagerado juramento reglamentario y que abajo tenía la firma de Íntegra chorreada en sangre- este, señores del jurado, es el juramento que se debe hacer cumplir...¡qué la traición se pague con la sangre!

- ¡Su señoría, protesto!- exclamó Calne nuevamente…

- ¡Oh pero esto es ridículo y estupido!- dijo Alucard a la reina- majestad ¿es necesaria esta comedia?

-Calma, querido- contestó ella- esto terminará pronto, son sólo formalismos, hay que cumplir con el protocolo.

La soberana volvió a concentrarse en lo que ocurría. Calne y Bardsley llevando a cabo su papel; ese viejo juramento presentado docenas de veces antes, la sala silenciosa y atenta, Alucard observaba incrédulo y harto de oír falsas acusaciones, de repente todo ello se le figuró como el circo romano en el que Íntegra era victima de las fieras. En esos momentos de fastidio recordó la conversación que había tenido con la reina, en el castillo Balmoral.

Cuando él llegó, fue recibido por ella en persona. Estaba tomando el té ante una chimenea en una de sus lujosas estancias y una vez que el mayordomo cerró la puerta, estando a solas, Alucard fue hasta donde estaba sentada y se arrodilló para besarle la mano: -Su majestad ¡he venido a verle para rogarle por la suerte de mi ama Íntegra! Por que no es posible que se le acuse de tales crímenes; ella defendió la ciudad, siempre ha sido fiel a usted y a su nación… ¡majestad tiene que oírme, pues ella es inocente!

La soberana escuchaba atentamente y sin inmutarse sorbió más te, luego dijo tranquilamente:

- Lo sé, se que ella es inocente- Alucard comprendió en ese momento que su dramática suplica carecía de sentido.

-Pero, siéntate querido y hablemos tranquilamente- Alucard complació a la reina y ocupó el sillón adyacente- te diré que...el que sea inocente o no carece de toda importancia, no es necesario ofuscarse, sin embargo me intriga tu presencia y más aún tu propósito, el que hayas venido a buscarme hasta aquí, dice más que mil palabras ¿no es cierto?

-Majestad, es cierto, he venido ante usted movido por la desesperación y…

-Y algo más, lo se, puedo verlo: no vienes a pedir por el líder, si no por la mujer y no como el siervo, sino como un hombre, eso era un secreto a voces para mí, que acabo de comprobar. (Alucard la miró con un dejo de recelo). Entonces, quieres salvar a Sir Hellsing porque…la amas, ¿no es verdad, querido Alucard?

-Sí, majestad, la amo.

-Bueno, eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie puede remediar. Ahora te pregunto ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas de mí?

-Que le perdonen la vida.

-Ese es un deseo que podría complacer, puedo ordenar que pasen por alto el juramento, que omitan el precio que alguien debe pagar, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por que ella hubiera dado la vida por usted, por que sólo por ella yo defendí su nación de todos los enemigos, por que toda Gran Bretaña le debe la vida incluyéndola a usted, no puede hacerla mártir de esta desgracia.

-Tampoco se le puede absolver por completo…

-Majestad, si lo que desea es un culpable tómeme a mi, será más fácil pues soy un demonio.

La monarca lo miró y esbozo una sonrisa:- En verdad ella te ha redimido, ofreces tu existencia a cambió de su absolución, me parece que Sir Hellsing es una criatura maravillosa; salvar un alma corrompida es trabajo de un ser celestial sin duda.

Ante la expectación de Alucard, la reina terminó con su taza de te, secó sus labios con la servilleta y llamó al servicio: dos mucamas entraron por la charola, mientras que una tercera preguntaba a la reina si no le apetecía algo más. Ante tanta cotidianidad Alucard se sintió ridículo; la precaria situación de su ama y del Estado, para la gran reina eran asuntos cuya crisis se había superado. De pronto comprendió todo como sólo puede hacerlo un gobernante:

- Majestad, ¿entonces yo?...

- Querido, ¡no tienes de que preocuparte! Eres un príncipe genuino, un antiguo monarca…sabes que es lo que sigue ¿quieres a Sir Hellsing? Allí la tienes, me ha complacido el trabajo que ha hecho contigo; su destino me pertenece, pero te lo entrego. Eras esclavo, ahora se un amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Alucard sonrió con su acostumbrada malicia, comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

- Sir Hellsing no será ejecutada, pero desde luego comprendes que no puedo omitirle un castigo, ese es mi deber.

- Lo comprendo majestad.

- Te repito; tu amas a la mujer, no al comandante…entonces- dijo poniéndose de pie para ser imitada por Alucard- te entrego a la mujer, como mi súbdita desde ahora es más tuya que mía, así lo declaro yo.

La reina llamó a su mayordomo y cuando él entró, ella estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero antes de salir se volvió y dijo.

- Tómala como pago por tus años de servicio; una doncella de sangre noble para un príncipe antiguo, es un buen arreglo.

Y diciendo eso, se retiró. Alucard salió detrás de ella, no tenía más que insistir, la palabra de la monarca había sido dada.

La escena en su mente terminó, la realidad volvió; Bardsley había terminado con su discurso, Calne también, ahora el juez decía: - Habiendo escuchado dos argumentos, sólo me resta preguntar, ¿cómo se declara la acusada?

-Inocente señoría- contestó Íntegra poniéndose de pie, al tiempo de levantarse una ola de cuchicheos.

El juez anunció que se tomaría un receso de media hora para que el jurado pudiese dictaminar aquella última y definitiva decisión. Al escuchar el anuncio, Íntegra sintió recrudecerse la ansiedad en su pecho: en pocos minutos su destino estaría decidido, marcado para siempre.

Al último golpe del mazo del juez, él y los miembros del jurado se levantaron, la reina y el duque desde su lugar, hicieron lo mismo y salieron de la gran sala hacia otra adyacente, para así dictaminar. Uno de los agentes que trajo a Íntegra, la tomó por el brazo y la condujo a un salón pequeño y privado. Alucard siguió con la mirada a su ama y sin dudarlo se levantó, bajó las escalerillas y fue tras ella. Cuando llegó a la sala donde la habían dejado a solas, traspasó los muros y sorprendió a la joven que estaba de espaldas encendiendo un cigarrillo: -¡Alucard!

-¡Íntegra, condesa! He venido, como prometí.

-Co… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Por qué es mi deber, no podía dejarte sola, no ahora- dijo Alucard sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a su ama, por lo que le estaba a punto de hacer, pero en esos instantes de siniestro egoísmo que agitaban el espíritu del vampiro, nada más le importaba, sólo se juraba y perjuraba que no la vería muerta; no así, no en manos de una justicia retorcida como la de los humanos. No renunciaría tan fácil, no de nuevo.

-Alucard, van a condenarme y estoy resignada, no me importa morir, moriré con honor ¿me entiendes? Seguiré el camino de mis antepasados con la cabeza en alto. Si la casa Hellsing termina conmigo, se llevará un recuerdo glorioso; la verdad y la justicia me acompañaran a la tumba, pero sobreviran a mi muerte y dirán que yo triunfe, por mi patria Alucard, por mis principios; es el mejor destino de un guerrero ¡morir en la batalla y jamás derrotado! ¿verdad que me entiendes?- aquellas palabras que ella pronunciaba estaban llenas de un orgullo único y valeroso, el cual hacia dar vuelcos al muerto corazón de Alucard -no tengo miedo…¡no tengo miedo Alucard! (y sonreía mientras hablaba), eso me hará libre, si he de morir que así sea…

Alucard no contestó, sólo contempló a su ama con su belleza acentuada por el meticuloso arreglo, sintió el impulso de abrazarla así que la tomó por los hombros y la trajo hacia él: -¿Y si no murieras ama y si no te condenaran?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba, ella lo miró a los ojos sin comprender, no dijo nada, tampoco trató de liberarse de su abrazo…dejó que el instante transcurriera; por un momento (o a decir verdad por muchos) sintió el anhelo, el impulso tremendo de responder al abrazo…pero no lo hizo, sólo cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor y permitió que el vampiro la estrechara hasta que ese instante se consumió como la luz de un fósforo; ambas intenciones cedieron y sólo se miraron fijamente a los ojos , antes de que alguno pudiera (o quisiera)decir cosa alguna.

Mientras afuera, alrededor de la abadía, a Ceras le fue ordenado aguardar. Hubiera sido muy difícil hacerla pasar al interior sin que llamara la atención, de modo que se contentaba con mirar el horizonte; viendo despejarse el cielo arrebolad del sol naciente: "Mi maestro dijo que si algo salía mal, sería capaz de todo con tal de salvar a Íntegra", se dijo a si misma: ""Mingonette ¿qué haces aquí afuera?", le susurró Pip, "Mi maestro me dijo que esperara, y no puedo ir y llamar a la puerta, así que no tengo más opción que permanecer aquí","¿estas segura?, mmm ¿no has intentado hacer cosas sorprendentes como las que hace el vampiro mayor?", "¿qué? Te refieres ha…:", "Sí, no has probado a atravesar las paredes, ahora que ya eres toda una vampiresa". Ella alguna vez pensó en intentarlo, no perdería nada, pero el sólo pensar que podía fallar la hacia sobrecogerse, respetaba tanto a su maestro que intentar llevar a cabo una de sus habilidades la intimidaba, sin embargo esa mañana animada por la necia voz de Pip, decidió arriesgarse. Buscó un extremo seguro, fue hasta allí y se concentró. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano con el dedo índice extendido, poco a poco cerrando los ojos, sin pensar; extendía la mano hasta que se dio cuenta de que nada se interponía entre ella y el muro, así que avanzó uno, dos, tres...más de cinco pasos, su corazón se sobresaltaba de emoción, tanto que no quería comprobarlo…" ¡oh diantre, oh rayos…¡carajo! mademoiselle lo has logrado!" La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió con verdadera alegría, pues al fin, había conseguido traspasar una pared. Adentro admiró la angulosa arquitectura del santuario y sus retablos dorados, buscó un lugar estratégico, oculto, discreto; allí aguardaría mientras se permitía saciar su curiosidad y esperar, sabía que faltaba muy poco: "¡Muy bien Victoria, estoy orgulloso de ti! Vaya, si pudiera te daría un abrazo…tal vez un día ya no tenga que vivir en tu mente".

Escuchando a Pip y afinando sus sentidos, Ceras guardó silencio, tratando de captar el más mínimo detalle porque en las entrañas de ese recinto muy pronto se decidiría la suerte de Sir Hellsing….

Sentados uno en frente del otro; Íntegra y Alucard aguardaban en el gabinete donde fue depositada. Ella fumaba nerviosamente, él jugaba con la llama de un encendedor mientras los segundos pasaban; recalcitrantes, tortuosos, crueles. Ella lo observaba, veía como él le negaba la mirada; no era como antes, no como cuando la provocaba para que lo insultara y luego se marchaba riendo, es que él pensaba en la reacción que tendría Íntegra al saber el veredicto. Después de varios minutos, ella rompió el silencio: -¿Para qué fuiste a Escocia? ¿por qué no me explicas nada? ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?- preguntó seria y grave.

-No te diré mis porqués. Insiste si te place, ahora no, no es el momento para explicaciones.

-¡Alucard! Me estas ocultando algo.

-No te diré más…

-¿Por qué? ¿qué, quien te da el derecho?-ahogó Íntegra un sollozo, sentía que su alma se quebraba bajo la presión…

Alucard iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió: -¡Sir Hellsing, pronto se reanudará la sesión!- exclamó al entrar lord Calne sin reparar aún en la presencia del rey no muerto

Íntegra se puso de pie y apagó su cigarrillo, en ese momento Calne reparó en el vampiro:

-¡Nosferatu Alucard! Vaya… sorpresa, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Lord Calne, ¿verdad? Vaya abogado defensor- dijo en tono peyorativo.

-Lord Alucard ha venido a hacerme compañía, Daniel- intervino Íntegra- no es alguien en quien haya que fijar mucho la atención- expresó en el mismo tono que el vampiro.

Calne recobró la compostura (sin dejar de mirar recelosamente al nosferatu):- Tenga la bondad de seguirme, en pocos minutos da inicio la sesión- dijo- pero antes déjeme decirle que ha sido un placer defenderla y que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por desempeñar mi papel en este proceso…

-¡Ay, por favor!- dijo Alucard en tono sarcástico y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancos.

Íntegra y Calne conversaron dentro unos minutos más, luego, juntos recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala. Alucard esperaba en la entrada, siguió a su ama:

-Íntegra, quiero que sepas; nunca consentiré que alguien te haga daño, no importa si incluso me lo suplicas- ella se detuvo y lo miró con cierto desconcierto, él la tomó por las mejillas y la besó en la frente, dio media vuelta y se retiró a ocupar su lugar en la sala que poco a poco se iba llenando de nuevo.

Íntegra se volvió a mirar a lord Calne y terminaron su trayecto hacia el estrado, ella llegó y ocupó su lugar en el banquillo de acusados. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la ansiedad que hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza y sus músculos comenzaran a temblar tendría su fin; en un momento entraron muy aprisa el juez, el jurado, lord Bardsley; el resto de los asistentes; el primer ministro, la reina y el duque. Todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron lo contrario cuando el juez lo ordenó.

-Se reanuda la sesión- dijo el magistrado – del juicio en contra de Sir Hellsing para escuchar el veredicto del honorable jurado, señores ¿están listos para anunciarlo?

-Sí, señoría- dijo el presidente de tal.

-Bueno en ese caso…Sir Hellsing, póngase de pie.

Íntegra obedeció, mientras trataba de contener el temblor de su cuerpo, se colocó en posición de firmes, (pudo ver la sonrisa burlona y triunfante de Conrad Bardsley).

- Bien, señores del jurado, prosigan.

(La expectación se hacía cada vez más intensa, Íntegra sentía que su corazón saltaba de su pecho; Alucard se estrujaba las manos, "¿y si la reina no hubiera cumplido su palabra?"; los segundos parecían siglos, el tiempo parecía detenerse, sentía que iba a estallar, estaba haciendo acopio de todo su valor y fuerza...)

De repente el presidente dio dos pasos al frente y comenzó a leer el veredicto final (Íntegra cerró los ojos y apretó los puños).

-Este honorable jurado, por medio de lo escuchado a lo largo de este proceso, tiene a bien dar a conocer el veredicto sobre las acusaciones que recaen sobre la persona de Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wintages Hellsing, para que el juez, aplicando las leyes de esta orden, emita la sentencia correspondiente; proseguiré a leer los cargos…por el cargo de asesinato culposo de la persona de Sir Penwood, se declara a la acusada…inocente, (Íntegra abrió los ojos);del cargo de genocidio se declara a la acusada…inocente (Íntegra levantó el rostro desconcertada; Alucard sonrió; Bardsley comenzaba a inquietarse); del cargo de desacato se le declara inocente (un cuchicheó grande y generalizado se alzo en toda la sala, el juez pidió orden, Íntegra estaba visiblemente inquietada y desconcertada; Bardsley iracundo), del cargo de conspiración se declara que la acusada es…inocente; del cargo de negligencia hayamos que la acusada es culpable (el presidente hizo una pausa) y del cargo de alta traición (Íntegra quedo tensa e inmóvil de nuevo ante el último de los cargos) este jurado la halla …culpable..

Al terminar de leer el veredicto la sala entró en desorden, Íntegra estaba boquiabierta ante el resultado inverosímil; Alucard suspiró y casi sintió llorar de alivio; el único cargo grave no bastaba para una sentencia fatal: la reina había cumplido su palabra, se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza, la soberana sonrió regiamente: -Allí lo tienes, querido…- dijo ella.

Daniel Calne no acababa de entender que es lo que había pasado, y Bardsley se encontraba anonadado y furioso, se volvió a mirar a Íntegra con infinito odio, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo el juez llamó al orden y se dispuso a dar su sentencia. Ella aún no salía de su estupor cuando el magistrado comenzó a hablar.

-En vista de este resultado y conforme a lo que me dicta el deber y el cumplimiento de las leyes, proseguiré a sentenciarla Íntegra Hellsing; ¡que mi condena sea justa y la redima y que Dios nuestro señor la perdone! La alta traición a la corona del cual fue hallada culpable es de suma gravedad, por lo que la sentencio a la destitución de sus cargos institucionales y títulos nobiliarios (Íntegra no podía creer lo que escucha), por lo que desde este momento dejará de recibir el tratamiento especial…..además de cumplir una condena adicional de siete meses de arresto domiciliario….(la voz se perdía)

Al escuchar la sentencia ella sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies, sintió que una chispa fría y quemante recorría su espina dorsal; la tensión, la angustia, la rabia, la desesperación acumuladas; el dolor, el inmenso dolor que comenzaba a cundir por su ser y que amenazaba con estallar; sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus azules ojos a llenarse de quemantes lagrimas que al fin resbalaban en tropel por sus mejillas; apretaba los puños con fuerza, para no desfallecer: no podía creer que ese fuera el veredicto; para ella peor que la muerte: el sonido de los golpes del marro le devolvieron la conciencia que amenazaba con perderse.

-La condenada entregara todas sus insignias y …..

-No, no… ¡no!- dijo Íntegra gritando llevándose las manos a la cara- segada de desesperación e impotencia corrió hasta tocar el estrado del juez que la observaba atónito- señoría tiene que haber un error; ¡no me puede hacer esto! ¡No me puede ser esa la sentencia! Si soy una traidora… ¡¿qué más le da?! ¡Condéneme con la muerte, hagan lo que quiera!…..pero no me despojen de mi honor, ¡del honor de mi familia!

-¡Señorita Hellsing!- exclamó el juez- no colme mi paciencia

Lord Calne corrió hacia Íntegra en medio del tumulto de los presentes: - Sir…señorita Hellsing ¿qué hace? No debe estar aquí.

Bardsley al ver esto, fue hacia ella, la agarró por el brazo con brusquedad y violencia y la llevó casi a rastras a su banquillo (un ¡oh! Masivo se escucho en la sala; Alucard al ver eso se levantó indignado)

-¡Cristo Jesús! Esa niña debe controlarse- expresó la reina… (Alucard miraba con ojos de halcón y conteniendo la rabia, los terribles acontecimientos)

-¡Basta de estupideces, Hellsing!- amenazó el fiscal mirándola a la cara y casi arrojándola al asiento- lo que sigue es mejor (y sonrió con perversidad). ¡Señores, Majestades! Ahora proseguiré según lo establecido y sentenciado; a despojar a Íntegra Hellsing de sus insignias oficiales- se volvió al juez, luego a la reina-con su venia majestades, con su venia su señoría, pues me corresponde como fiscal.

-Concedida, prosiga señor fiscal.

Bardsley se aproximó con paso firme a Íntegra: - ¡De pie!- ordenó con voz marcial- ¡de pie!

Íntegra no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, temblando con odio miró a su agresor, a su verdugo, cerró los ojos. Bardsley pusó su mano en el broche del collar dorado y lo arrancó con violencia (de nuevo el asombro del publico), luego siguió con la medalla de los miembros del imperio británico que ella tenía prendida al saco (desprendiéndola con crueles ademanes; las voces de los presentes se alzaban en un ruidoso cuchicheo; Alucard cerró los ojos y agachó el rostro en un gesto de dolor) , luego la insignia de los caballeros de la mesa redonda ("perdóname Íntegra, perdóname" rogó en su mente en rey no muerto) y por último… el terrible fiscal apretó en su puño la cruz de plata, le sonrió con maldad y profunda satisfacción a Íntegra (al fin deshecha) y tiró con violencia de la joya para arrancársela del cuello.

-¡Íntegra Hellsing ha sido oficialmente despojada de sus títulos y su cargo! – exclamó frenético Bardsley mientras mostraba las insignias, levantando alto el brazo, como el predador levanta el corazón de su presa; agitaba la mano mostrándolas alrededor. Después de celebrado su triunfo entregó las insignias al juez, luego el las llevó al presidente del jurado.

-El caso queda oficialmente cerrado- anuncio el juez- se levanta la sesión.

Al momento de promulgar este anunció, la pareja real se levantó de su asiento, así como el primer ministro y los demás miembros de su cortejo; sólo Alucard había permanecido de pie observando y se disponía a bajar hasta donde estaba Íntegra

Mientras en la mente y el corazón de la dama se agitaba amargo dolor. Bardsley regresó a donde ella estaba:- Al final yo gane, zorra estupida- dijo ufano.

Ella, no pudiendo contenerse más y sintiendo que la furia sacudía sus sentidos, estampó una bofetada en el rostro del fiscal, entonces los presentes volvieron su atención a lo que ocurría: dos agentes se apresuraron a someter a la chica tomándola por los brazos y halándola, el juez ordenó que la sacarán del recinto.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamó el duque de Edimburgo dirigiéndose a su esposa- este espectáculo no es digno de la realeza, marchémonos inmediatamente-. A lo cual la reina asintió saliendo de la sala, seguidos de todo el cortejo.

Alucard no dudó en correr hasta donde estaba su ama que en ese momento era sacada de la sala mayor. Cuando llegó hasta ella ya estaban fuera, camino a la salida. Daniel Calne seguía detrás de los dos agentes que la sujetaban, Alucard se adelantó a ellos.

-¡Lord Alucard, ella será conducida a la mansión Hellsing para cumplir con su sentencia de arresto domiciliario!- exclamó Calne.

- ¡Suéltenla!- ordenó Alucard con potente voz.

Los agentes se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo. Íntegra en ese momento fijó su iracunda mirada en el vampiro y sin que sus guardias se dieran cuenta de cómo o cuando, ella se liberó de sus manos y se aproximó al nosferatu.

-Tú… ¡tú eres el causante de todo esto!- dijo gritándole- ¡tú me hiciste esto!

-¡Íntegra yo…!- trató de decir él

- ¡Cállate!¡No te me acerques, maldito monstruo!- arremetió ella desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos al tiempo que le cruzaba el rostro abofeteándolo con todas las fuerzas que su furia le daba, por lo que hizo girar el rostro del vampiro por ciento ochenta grados, y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr por sus labios.

Los demás observaban atónitos, Alucard sintió rabia, indignación pero sobre todo un profundo dolor, sabía que merecía esa bofetada y todos los insultos de su ama, pero ¿qué más podía haber hecho?

Ella lo miró con un mudo reproche y con intenso sufrimiento, él no dijo nada más; levantó el rostro, se limpió la sangre de la boca; ella las lagrimas con la manga del saco dando media vuelta, arrancándose el velo y estrellándolo contra suelo, alejándose haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón. Los agentes y Calne la siguieron silenciosos, al darle alcance le colocaron unas esposas en las muñecas y la volvieron a sujetar por los brazos.

Alucard quedó allí de pie, mirando como se alejaba la mujer amada, temiendo en su corazón no muerto que el odio de ella se prolongara por siempre. Se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo, junto con el velo de encaje había quedado el broche de diamantes, se agacho para recogerlos y sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años remordimiento y verdadera agonía, guardó la joya en su bolsillo. Recordando a Seras, se marchó en dirección contraria….


	4. Chapter 4 Inframundo

**4. IFRAMUNDO**

La casa parecía tan inmensa, tan fría, tan lúgubre; como un pozo profundo y abismal. En realidad nunca lo notó, nunca se había percatado de lo terriblemente triste que era ese caserón antiguo, tal vez era el exceso de trabajo o hasta de gente que la habitaba, pero nunca se detuvo a contemplar lo viejo y oxidado que le resultaba ese, el que alguna vez, en algún momento de la vida pudo llamar hogar. Por que ahora era un calabozo sin final en que se extrañaba todo; el aroma del te que preparaba Walter y sus reconfortantes palabras, el ir y venir de la servidumbre, el sonido de las botas de los soldados, la voz escandalosa de Ceras, las risotadas y desordenes de los Gansos Salvajes, la omnipresencia de Alucard.

Íntegra llegó de nuevo a casa, los agentes la llevaron hasta el vestíbulo sin quitarle las esposas. Ellos se cercioraron de que todo estuviera en orden, luego liberaron a la dama. Daniel Calne se apresuro a darle instrucciones y recomendaciones, al ponerla al tanto de lo que conllevaba su condición de ser presa en domicilio, pero ella no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que el abogado le decía; su mente divagaba en lo incierto, lo ultimo consciente que hizo fue abofetear a Alucard (aún le dolía la mano), fuera de esa acción no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra. Estaba allí, sentada en un diván del recibidor estrujándose las manos, con la mirada perdida, la cara pálida surcada por el rimel corrido y el lápiz labial a medio despintar, los ojos cansados por el llanto (había llorado tanto esa mañana, era como si derramara las lagrimas que contuviera durante tantos años).

-¿Me ha entendido señorita Hellsing?- dijo Calne- señorita, señorita ¿me escucha?

Íntegra logró percibir la pregunta, volteó a ver al abogado como si fuera un extraño y por toda contestación se levanto rápidamente y echó a caminar con grandes pasos. Calne la siguió, pues no había terminado con su aleccionamiento, pero ella ya corría escaleras arriba, por los pasillos, habitación tras habitación hasta llegar a su recamara, abrió la puerta (Calne le dio alcance en ese momento) entró, sin mirarlo, empujó por el pecho al abogado y cerró dando un portazo. El joven entendió que era inútil tratar de razonar con ella y se retiró silencioso de la casa que ahora estaba rodeada por todos lados con patrullas de la policía y agentes de Scotlan Yard. "Ni siquiera le dije que la visitará Bardsley (ese cerdo) para que firme su renuncia oficial" pensó, y con un dejo de pena, abandonó el amplio jardín de la mansión, que después de tantos meses abandonado al descuido, lucía enmarañado e invadido por la humedad y la hierba.

Del mismo modo que un sentimiento de remordimiento cundía en la mente de Alucard (y lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación). Esa mañana lo supo; que se jugaba el todo por el todo y no es que le sorprendiera la reacción de su ama, ni que esperara más piedad por parte de los verdugos que la juzgaron…pero esa mirada, esa doliente e iracunda mirada que Íntegra le dedicará justo después de golpearlo; ninguna mujer lo había abofeteado antes e irónicamente, ningún golpe lo había herido tan profundo, como ese; era el miedo, una sensación que había creído erradicar de sí.

Seras lo escuchó atentamente sentada junto a él en una banca de la abadía (cuando todos se habían marchado ya), atenta a cada palabra de lo sucedido en el juicio, de lo que habían hecho con Íntegra, sintió mucha pena, tanto propia como ajena, pues, desde que Alucard la convirtiera en nosferatu, jamás se volvió a sentir sola, veía en la Organización Hellsing una familia, la única que había tenido en años.

Cuando el repiqueteo del campanario anunció que se oficiaría una ceremonia y los fieles comenzaban a llegar poco a poco; los vampiros, aguardaron hasta que el recinto estuvo casi lleno de fieles; en esos tiempos aciagos la gente se había vuelto más devota, el pánico los reducía y acorralaba en las iglesias. El ministro ascendió al altar para oficiar la ceremonia, Alucard escuchaba las palabras del religioso. Vinieron las escenas, los episodios de su pasado más antiguo y lejano, cuando estaba decidido a enterrar la vergüenza y el terror de su niñez y le juró lealtad a Dios. Creyó retornar a su gracia cuando se le arrebató todo aquel día, cuando le separó de la mujer que amaba y se rebeló ante su designio en la más terrible blasfemia. ¡Y que vacías, que huecas le resultaban las oraciones! Se puso de pie y con la mirada llamó a su discípula, le ofreció su brazo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, dándole la espalda al altar.

Recorrieron el camino a casa durante el resto de la tarde; en viajes por subterráneo (aún de utilidad para los londinenses) y pasos tranquilos a todo lo largo de la avenida con lujosas residencias y más mansiones antiguas. Recordó que aún llevaba prendida al pecho la cruz de San Jorge, la tomó y arrancó arrojándola lejos de su vista. "Debo…debo hablar con ella, hoy mismo, tal vez", pensaba el vampiro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos se topó con la joya y el velo de Íntegra, tomó el broche, lo sustrajo y lo observó con más detenimiento; era el escudo de armas de la casa Hellsing, pero hecho en platino y diamantes, un escudo muy femenino que la joven Hellsing nunca había usado.

-Mira esto chica policía-la joven miro la joya- este broche fue de la madre de Íntegra, una de las herencias para la ama.

-Maestro ¿usted conoció a la madre de ella?

- Muy poco, a decir verdad, desde mi encierro en el sótano observaba la casa, lo que ocurría en ella, pero sin poder tangibilizarme…

Para esas horas, un auto negro de cristales polarizados viajaba con dirección a la mansión, en el viajaba Bardsley llevando consigo la renuncia que Íntegra debía firmar y el firme propósito de deshacerse de ella.

Sin saberlo, vampiro y aprendiz, conversando acerca del pasado acortaban poco a poco el camino mientras que el sol avanzaba con ellos. Pronto nubarrones negros inundaron el cielo, los truenos comenzaron a estremecer cuando ellos estaban por llegar a la mansión. Caminando por la vereda, distinguieron a muchos metros las numerosas patrullas y autos que la rodeaban, hasta ese momento, Alucard recordó la sentencia de arresto domiciliario.

-Seras, Íntegra estará vigilada de esa forma durante siete meses- la chica miró con preocupación a su maestro.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Si yo no puedo cuidar de Íntegra, tú lo harás, ella estará en tus manos.

- Si maestro, lo haré.

Ambos vampiros siguieron en dirección a la reja, a Alucard le tenía sin cuidado que decidieran mandar a toda la policía de Gran Bretaña, atravesó la barrera de seguridad como si no estuviera, ante el asombro y el disgusto de los agentes que en vano trataron de detenerlos.

Daniel Calne no se había marchado, esperaba fuera de la mansión fumando intranquilamente, presentía que la visita de Bardsley traería problemas, lo conocía bien, sabía que su natural sadismo lo llevaría a intentar asestar el golpe de gracia a Íntegra, y Calne (aunque servil y poco valeroso) no era un hombre malo, sabía reconocer una infamia y que su defendida había sido victima de una. Cuando vio llegar a Alucard y Ceras tuvo esperanza de que le escucharan.

-¡Lord Alucard!, señorita - se adelantó Calne- celebro encontrarme con usted

Alucard miró al abogado como a un parasito.

-Daniel Calne ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó el Nosferatu con enfado.

- Aún…aún velo por el bienestar de la señorita Hellsing.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó el vampiro lleno de burla.

- Escúcheme Alucard, hay cosas muy importantes que debo decirle…

-Calne, sería necio de mi parte escucharte, no eres más que otra escoria al servicio de la corona- y diciendo eso, atravesó los barrotes de la entrada, Calne iba a abrir la reja, cuando Seras siguió a su maestro en semejante manera.

- Maestro- dijo- debería escuchar al abogado, debe ser algo importante.

Alucard miró sorprendido a Seras, sonrió satisfecho de que su querida alumna hubiera logrado la intangibilidad. ("Eso es pequeña Seras, eres un verdadero vampiro"): -Maestro por favor, debería…

-Tal vez- accedió Alucard como motivado por el logro de su discípula y sin darse la vuelta dijo- Calne, lo que tengas que decir….

El joven abrió la reja y siguió a los vampiros (no podía negar que Alucard le producía temor, con su terrible reputación y su gran e imponente presencia, sabía que el despiadado ser podía deshacerlo como papel si él así lo quería).

-Lord Alucard, es preciso que sepa que Bardsley vendrá hoy a la mansión, lady Íntegra tiene que firmar su renuncia oficial.

Al escuchar el nombre, el vampiro sintió odio en su ser; sólo quería tener enfrente a Conrad Bardsley para infringirle todos los tormentos del infierno; apretó los dientes y los puños: - Hoy, llegará hoy- masculló.

-Y por sobre lo que este pensando, no debe hacerle daño- dijo Calne- se que quiere destrozarlo pero él no debe ni puede sufrir daño...aún.

-Pides mucho Calne- contestó el nosferatu

- Maestro, debe hacer caso, él tiene razón, el victimarlo ahora sólo empeorará las cosas para ella- intervino Seras tomando a su maestro del brazo, él la miró y trató de controlar su ira.

-Nuevamente tienes razón… pero tarde o temprano ese bastardo pagará.

- Y lo hará, Lord Alucard- repuso Calne- pero ahora sólo importa una cosa: cuide de lady Íntegra, si no lo hace, ellos harán lo que quieran con ella.

Alucard miró incrédulo a Calne: - ¿Por que debo creer en la sinceridad de tus palabras?

-Lo admito, no soy muy valiente, pero no puedo dejar que pasen cosas como estas y sólo contemplarlo. La señorita Hellsing hizo un gran trabajo, lo sabemos, en realidad es digna de admiración.

El vampiro miró al joven lord y leyendo en sus ideas comprobó que era sincero. Cuando llegaron ante el gran portón de la mansión, él y Seras atravesaron sin problema, Calne, que aún se intimidaba con los poderes de los no muertos quedó un momento de pie, cuando Seras abrió la puerta por dentro para que pudiera pasar: -Adelante lord Calne- dijo la chica.

-Gracias señorita…

-Seras Victoria- repuso ella extendiendo la mano en un cálido saludo.

-Tanto gusto- sonrió él.

("Oye Mingonette, no me gusta como te mira ese tipo, no me gusta nada" protestó Pip)

-¡Rayos, guarda silencio!- chilló ella.

-¿Perdón?- volteo a verla Calne

-Oh, no es nada

En ese momento el auto en el que Bardsley viajaba llegó a la mansión, los agentes abrieron la reja para que el vehiculo pudiera pasar, de modo que en un par de minutos, el auto aparcaría en la entrada principal.

-Donde ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó Alucard observando el estado de abandono de la casa- ¿Dónde esta Íntegra?

-Ella, se dirigió a su habitación, no quiso hablar conmigo, lord Alucard tal vez no sea el momento…

-¡Silencio!- ordenó él- escuchan eso, un auto se aproxima.

-Es verdad, maestro- afirmó Seras- tal vez sea…

-Conrad Bardsley- dijo Calne.

El auto aparcó frente a la entrada, el fiscal bajó de él con una carpeta de cuero en el brazo, se detuvo un momento y miró la casona en su extensión, sonrió con maldad y seguido de un escolta (que hacía las veces de chofer y que no era sino el mismo guardia de la prisión que golpeó a Íntegra) se dirigió a la puerta, dentro debía estar Calne, lo sabía y lo comprobó porque en ese mismo instante el joven abogado abría la puerta.

-¡Calne! Que sorpresa- saludo el fiscal con un tono burlón.

-¿Vienes a terminar tu obra?

-¿Que te importa a ti, perro pusilánime?...

-¡Conrad Bardsley!- dijo Alucard con voz cavernosa al verlo, el fiscal ofuscado tragó saliva…

Mientras, Seras subía. Había llegado hasta la habitación de Íntegra, ella estaba sentada en el piso junto a la cama, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, luchando con sus demonios; descalza, con la cara, el peinado, la ropa desarreglada, en medio de su habitación desordenada hasta el ultimo rincón; "ellos estuvieron aquí, estuvieron buscando incansables, buscando no que cosas, no se que evidencias, no se que documentos; estupidos, malditos ¡cerdos!". Viendo las gotas de agua que afanosas resbalaban una por una en los cristales de la ventana haciéndose cada vez más grandes, conforme las nubes negras se condensaban terribles en el cielo y se autoproclamaban con truenos ensordecedores llenos de sombra y relámpagos.

-Ama, Íntegra ¿está usted allí?- dijo Ceras que llamaba a la puerta- escúcheme, por favor…bueno se que desea estar sola pero la han venido a buscar, es preciso que salga ama, Conrad Bardsley esta aquí.

"¡Conrad Bardsley!" Rebotó el nombre en la mente de Íntegra…nuevamente su verdugo, nuevamente el terrible fiscal, tendría que enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Es importante que lo atienda, usted tiene que liquidar un asunto y la espera en su despacho- insistía la chica vampiro pegada a la puerta.

Íntegra comprendió que no era una opción esconderse de ese hombre, que no era una alternativa negarse a verlo y permanecer en su mutismo, no, eso sólo engrandecería al ruin lord. Así que la mujer, tomando una determinación, apagó su cigarrillo contra la alfombra, se puso de pie, tomó una frazada de la cama y se limpió la cara llena de maquillaje corrido, se volvió a calzar, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió.

Cuando lo hizo, Ceras pudo observarla como nunca lo había hecho, con una expresión tan tenebrosa en su pálido rostro y una llama de odio en sus azules ojos contrayendo que contraía sus cejas.

-Ama Íntegra…- fue lo único que la vampiresa atinó a decir. ("Uh, oye chica esto se va a poner feo"), "lo se Pip, pero me asegurare de que Íntegra este bien, vigilaré de cerca"

Por toda contestación ella volteo y miró a la muchacha, luego se encaminó con grandes zancadas hacia su despacho.

Mientras, Bardsley había logrado escapar de los instintos asesinos de Alucard gracias a la intervención racional de Daniel, aunque el vampiro se opuso a que el fiscal entrara acompañado. Entonces, sintiéndose libre, avanzó ufano hacia la estancia más importante de la casa y entró en ella antes de que Íntegra llegara. Encendió las luces y observó la pieza con detenimiento; toda la habitación estaba revuelta y cateada, además de empolvada por los meses en desuso; papeles regados, cajones vaciados y un olor a moho que se desprendía de los muebles antiguos, lo único que se mantenía impasible, aguardando en su silencio de años, era el gran retrato del noble Sir Arthur Hellsing. Bardsley se dirigió y miró con detenimiento el cuadro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad para dar paso a la aún regia figura de Íntegra que se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta con el brazo apoyado en ella y respirando agitadamente; el rostro con el gesto de odio y en la mente la determinación de no permitirle ni una humillación más al fiscal. Ambos rivales se miraron por un momento como dos predadores furiosos a punto de atacarse el uno al otro. Bardsley fue el primero en hablar: -Tanto gusto en verte Sir…oh perdón, Íntegra Hellsing.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Bardsley, está aún es mi casa- dijo ella sin dejarse vencer por la provocación y avanzando con paso seguro se dirigió a su lugar detrás del escritorio, sin omitir la actitud orgullosa y majestuosa que la caracterizaba, se sentó en la gran silla, cruzó la pierna y dijo- ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Vaya querida- respondió él con una burlona sonrisa- entonces tu servidumbre no te ha informado…

-Habla de una vez, mi paciencia se esta acabando.

-¿Por que? Ahora tienes tiempo de sobra, Íntegra en verdad, deja eso- contestó Bardsley tratando de amedrentarla y dirigiéndose al frente del escritorio- en fin, te lo diré. El espectáculo que ofreciste en la mañana ante toda la corte de venerables en realidad no le dice nada a la reina en términos oficiales, así que, como es mi "sagrado deber" velar por los intereses de la corona, me ofrecí para informarte que debes hacer tu renuncia por escrito- y diciendo sacó de su carpeta tres documentos con el membrete real y el escudo de armas de los Windsor; los puso enfrente a ella que los miraba recelosamente- debes firmarlos Hellsing, la nación entera esperará por tu abdicación total.

Íntegra comprendió que no tenía ninguna opción en lo absoluto, tomó los papeles, uno por uno los reviso y corroboró lo que el fiscal le decía con esa sonrisa irónica, estupida y burlona; con esa mirada de satisfacción febril que sólo él, un antiquísimo detractor de su persona podía sentir al verse victorioso en la más importante de todas las cruzadas emprendidas contra ella.

_Londres Inglaterra, 24 de agosto del….Se le informa a la presente Sta. Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, que ha sido destituida de su cargo_ (mientras leía, de nueva cuenta la voz del juez, esa voz y esas palabras exactas y crueles resonaron en su mente, entrecerró los ojos, continuó leyendo)…._por el cargo de alta traición a la Corona y a la sagrada Orden de los Caballeros protestantes…_. (De nuevo las imágenes, una tras otra caían en su mente como el necio golpeteo de la lluvia en los cristales)…_el estado Británico no puede ni debe permitir la infamia, sino erradicarla _(sentía que la locura invadía su ser, una especia de sensación irascible, incontenible y desconocida como el más recóndito lugar de sus pensamientos) … _a riesgo de sufrir la deshonra perpetua y la blasfemia en contra de Dios y su Santa Iglesia Protestante, se le informa por medio de la presente _(¡basta, basta! Leía más, más aprisa, queriendo devorar las letras, tratando de ocultar su ofuscación a los ojos maniáticos y henchidos de perversidad del fiscal)…_que…_

Terminó con las líneas del primer oficio, revisó los otros dos documentos: una carta personal de la reina, (ella la estrujo en su puño) y su definitiva renuncia.

-Fírmalos, debes firmar el oficio y la renuncia- indico el fiscal con voz seca.

Ella no contestó, ni lo miró, buscó entre sus cosas, sus revueltas cosas una pluma fuente y cuando se disponía a firmarlos él dijo: - Con tu sangre, con tu sangre juraste, con tu sangre se sella…. Ella hizo una pausa, dejó a un lado la pluma, abrió el cajón del gran escritorio para buscar su daga abrecartas: no la halló, buscó en el suelo, estaba tirada junto con un montón de papeles, tinteros, estuches, cosas: la aprisionó en mano derecha, la levantó y enterró con fuerza en la palma de la mano contraria, luego la arrastró dentro de su carne haciéndola crujir y brotar sangre, tomó su pluma fuente, arrancó la plumilla del mango y la llenó con el rojo líquido, acercó los ya salpicados documentos y estampó su firma (el fiscal sonrió), se levantó de su asiento y arrojó los papeles a Bardsley.

-Excelente, Hellsing; has terminado contigo misma como lo has venido haciendo- guardó los papeles en su carpeta bajo la mirada calcinante de Íntegra- no lo pudiste hacer mejor, es tan…inverosímil que no lo puedo creer; desperdiciaste tu carrera, arruinaste a tu familia, manchaste tu apellido, ¡qué orquestación tan perfectamente siniestra!

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de la chica se contrajo de ira pero Bardsley seguía:

-Ahora ¿a qué no adivinas? Me has dejado el camino libre, la mesa redonda ha perdido un miembro ¿quién crees que ocupará ese lugar? ¿Quién crees que bailará sobre tu tumba?- decía él acercándose al ella, más y más- ¡te gane, perra estupida!

No pudiendo más, ella se levantó de su silla y se fue contra el fiscal tomándolo por los cabellos con la mano herida y azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio, le amenazó sin dejar de halarlo por los cabellos:-¡Escúchame bien hijo de puta!- decía ella, completamente fuera de sí- vas a mantener tu asquerosa lengua bífida dentro de tu boca, vas a largarte ahora mismo de mi casa si no quieres ver tus entrañas destrozadas ¿¡me escuchaste, imbécil!?

-Jajajaja ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a tus mascotas para que me maten?

-¡No, lo haré yo misma si no controlas tu asquerosa lengua!- y diciendo eso lo arrojó al suelo- si ya terminaste con tus asuntos oficiales, ¡sal de mi vista!

-Claro, claro que me iré querida, nada más tengo que hacer en esta…casa- respondió él mientras se levantaba- pero tú, tú nunca te irás, jamás saldrás del eterno encierro, permanecerás presa ¡encerrada como el animal rabioso que eres!

(Afuera, Seras escucha ruidos, no puede evitar percatarse, los sentidos le previenen, las cosas dentro del despacho se tornan violentas, sin embargo aún no cree necesario intervenir)

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

- ¡Qué jamás volverás a ser libre!- gritó el fiscal, riendo a pesar de que la mejilla golpeada se hinchaba y del pómulo escurría sangre- y contarás los días, las semanas, los meses, los años y aunque cumplas tu sentencia, nunca podrás ver a la cara a nadie, jamás volverás a levantar la mirada orgullosa y ufana pues has perdido todo ápice de honor y deshonrado a tu familia desde la primera memoria que de ella se tenga…(la chica iba a arremeter contra el fiscal de nuevo, pero el se percato)¡puedes golpearme hasta el cansancio, puedes matarme! Pero no cambiarás la realidad, no modificarás los hechos y sabes que todo lo que te digo es verdad. ¡Sabes que tu existencia se torna absurda? −el fiscal se volteo y señalo el retrato de Sir Arthur− ¡míralo! Mira su rostro Hellsing, el gran y noble Sir Arthur ¿qué les has hecho, qué has hecho con su legado, con el trabajo que erigió él y todos los Hellsing? Que, ¿qué diría él si te viera ahora? (Íntegra se disponía a reaccionar, pero al escuchar el nombre de su padre volteo a mirar el retrato, la mirada serena y profunda de su padre ahora parecía mirarla con angustia, en ese momento quedó petrificada y la adrenalina que invadía sus sentidos segundo antes, desapareció para llenar su mente y cuerpo de un terror sin limites, de un espasmo de agonía) pero él te ve; ve como has acabado con todo su imperio y en estos momentos se revuelca de agonía como un gusano (sus pupilas azules se dilataban y su respiración se agitaba) ¡¿y qué harás tu?! ¿Qué harás tú en este mundo, a merced del escarnio, a merced de la burla y la deshonra? Que tontería, que absurdo, que ilógico Hellsing ¿Dónde, donde está la reina de acero, la mujer de hielo, la invencible cazadora de demonios? (para ese momento en que la locura atenazaba la mente de la dama, él ya la acosaba con su cruel discurso hablando alrededor de ella) ¿Dónde está tu poder, tu potestad, tu grandeza? ¡Nada! Eres una mentira, siempre has sido como un espejismo (ella lo miraba con odio pero el terror la paralizaba), donde está tu poder…yo te lo diré, ¿quién eres sin el vampiro Alucard? Él es el bastión de tu fortaleza, todos lo sabemos; sólo eras poderosa porque te servías de él, porque te rodeabas de monstruos y asesinos…jaja ¡eso no es poder! Pero como si eso no fuera lo bastante devastador, te diré, estas sola pequeña perra, estas completamente sola y desamparada, pues el lacayo hundió su daga, ¿no es así? El fiel siervo rompió la cadena y… ¡te entrego a nuestra justicia! Perdiste su control y él te arrebató el poder, lo negoció con su majestad a cambio de tu insignificante vida. Ahora estas a nuestras garras, ahora nosotros mandamos sobre ti y estas a merced de todos tus enemigos, entonces ¿Qué harás? Dime, ¡¿qué harás?!

Íntegra lo miraba agitada y estupefacta y desesperó cuando su mente tropezó con la imagen de Alucard, terrible arma de dos filos que su padre le entregara, ahora le destrozaba el alma y hundía su vida. Recordaba al vampiro: lo odiaba sin odiarlo, lo necesitaba sin quererlo como un adicto a las sustancias, lo consideraba más que un sirviente, lo sabía.

-Yo me voy, Íntegra Hellsing- concluyó el fiscal-no puedo permanecer aquí ni un minuto más. Pero tú te quedas, te quedas sola y muerta para el mundo, enterrada viva en esta tumba de concreto, te hemos emparedado al fin. ¡Rayos! Has sido tan increíblemente incomoda, los miembros de la mesa redonda están satisfechos, yo también, sólo el viejo Hugh se opuso, pero, ¿qué es uno contra el resto?- continuaba y continuaba, vanaglorioso ante la mirada perdida y enloquecida de la muchacha- pero no quiero marcharme así, Dios nuestro señor nos mira querida; por su gracia y misericordia tengo algo para ti…

Íntegra no lo miró, pero lentamente sustrajo del interior del saco un pesado revólver plateado, él lo empuñó unos minutos como deseando dispararle, pero contuvo sus ansias.

-Aún somos generosos, Íntegra, magnánimos y generosos, por eso de parte de los miembros restantes de la mesa redonda y de mí, te regalo esto- en ese momento ella volteó y fijó su mirada en el revolver, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacer nada- si eres inteligente agradecerás nuestro obsequio- y colocó el arma en medio del escritorio, luego tomó la carpeta de cuero y se aproximó a la salida, al pasar junto a ella le dijo- Esta completamente cargada, por si fallas a la primera. (Y sonrió con crueldad mientras ella miraba fija y ansiosamente el arma).Adiós Hellsing y gracias por todo.

Cuando el terrible hombre cruzó el umbral, cerró la puerta, afuera, a pocos metros aguardaba Seras, al verlo ella se levantó ("hey, allí esta ese mingonette") y quedó de pie mirándolo, él sintió la fuerte mirada de la vampiresa y se alejó sin decir palabra. Ella al mirarlo le dio un vuelco el corazón ("Algo no anda bien Seras, algo esta mal") y en verdad así lo creía ella, se aproximó a la puerta del despacho, pero había sido cerrada por dentro, ella quiso entrar pero temía importunar su ama, aunque su corazón y sus aguzados sentidos de vampiro la alertaban del peligro.

Dentro del despacho Íntegra miraba el arma con insistencia, recargada sobre la puerta sus dilatadas pupilas no se apartaban de ella, sobre el escritorio…la tormenta se había desatado en su interior azuzada por la ponzoña de Bardsley, su cordura estaba en tela de juicio y sus pulsaciones habían llegado al paroxismo: su padre, su casa, su derrota, su situación, su desamparo, Alucard ¡Alucard! La imagen del vampiro rondaba sin cesar en su mente, no quería admitirlo: adivinaba por que había negociado su vida, pero en su intento la había destruido, ¿qué haría, que haría?

Mientras, Bardsley bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a irse. En el recibidor se topó con Calne que aguardaba. Extrañament, el rey no muerto no se veía por ningún lado. Cuando se le permitió la entrada al fiscal, Alucard había permanecido afuera, él pretextó vigilar a los agentes apostados en los alrededores, pero sobre todo al escolta, Calne comprendió que tal vez evitaría la presencia de Conrad para evitar arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Bardsley?- preguntó Calne mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Me...me voy, se me hace tarde- dijo él.

-¿Los firmó?

-Claro ¿qué más podía hacer? Ahora con tu permiso, yo me largo- decía nerviosamente dirigiéndose a la puerta sin apartar la mirada recelosa del joven abogado que le miraba desconfiado. Afuera los truenos y la lluvia atenazaban con fuerza.

-Vaya tormenta, espero que no te parta un rayo- dijo irónico Calne metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, Bardsley ignoró sus palabras.

Se disponía a abrir la gran hoja del portón cuando después de un centelleo del cielo lo hizo retroceder y gritar:- ¡Cristo Jesús!

Por que en ese momento apareció Alucard que empujó ambas hojas con el pie. Como una aparición espectral estaba el vampiro, su imponente y altísima silueta recortada en la luz que los relámpagos proyectaban en todas direcciones; completamente empapado, el nosferatu chorreaba agua, sus ojos centelleaban un frenesí de éxtasis asomándose de entre la melena negra que caía en el blanquísimo rostro.

Mirando fijamente a Bardsley que ante la visión había caído de espaldas al suelo; la boca, las manos y la ropa de Alucard estaban manchadas de sangre, pero lo que hizo a los dos hombres sobrecogerse de terror era que el vampiro llevaba en la mano, sujetándolo por los cabellos, al escolta del fiscal convertido en un cadáver sanguinolento; con las entrañas de fuera chorreando sangre, la piel de los miembros rasgada en contusas fracturas dejaba asomar tendones, tejidos y huesos; el gran músculo esternocleido había sido arrancado de tajó, destrozando el cuello, al igual que la cara, por lo que dejaba ver la pelada y enrojecida calavera por cuyas cuencas se asomaban en espantosa forma los aún frescos globos oculares; diluidos los fluidos por el agua de la tormenta, manaban precipitosamente en goterones al suelo. El vampiro avanzó hacia el interior sonriendo, mostrando sus enrojecidos colmillos y relamiéndose la boca, los dedos, la palma de la mano con gran deleite mientras que Bardsley retrocedía en el suelo loco de terror y angustia, con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder articular una sola palabra.

-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios santísimo!- exclamó agitado Daniel Calne- ¡Lord Alucard, por todos los cielos¡ ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

-Tranquilo Calne, sólo salí a cazar y a divertirme un poco- contestó Alucard sin dejar de saborear le rojo líquido- tengo que admitir que la sangre de este bastardo esta deliciosa, pero hay que guardarle su porción a la chica policía- dijo al momento de arrojar a la victima al suelo justo al lado del fiscal. El cadáver patinó sobre las lozetas dejando una horrorosa marca a su paso.

-Lord Alucard, no ¡no puede ser!- exclamó Calne conmocionado y Alucard comenzó a reír.

-No dijiste nada acerca del escolta- increpó, luego se volvió hacia el fiscal y mirándolo a los ojos dijo- ¿lo ves? ¿Lo ves cerdo infeliz? Mira lo que puedo hacer con escoria como tú… ¡mira a tu lacayo, míralo!- y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa obligó a acercar su rostro al infeliz escolta, el fiscal contuvo una arcada y siguió temblando y cerrando los ojos, muerto de asco y pánico- ahora… ¡tú eres el siguiente!

Al escuchar esto Bardsley se sobresaltó en enloquecidos y frenéticos movimientos para tratar de librarse de las garras del vampiro:- ¡No, no, no!- gritaba el fiscal.

-¿No? ¡¿Acaso no te gusta la masacre, acaso no disfrutas con la desgracia, acaso no gozas con las suplicas de los condenados?! Entonces…participarás de esto, y te gustará.

-¡Piedad!-gritó el lord.

-¿Piedad? ¡¿Le tuviste piedad a mi ama?!- Alucard arrojó a Conrad al suelo.

-¡Lord Alucard, por favor!- insistió Calne desde su lugar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Calne, sólo estoy jugando- repeló el vampiro.

Bardsley trató de huir pero Alucard puso un pie en su saco:- ¿Adonde vas Bardsley? La fiesta acaba de empezar.

El siniestro juego de Alucard estaba por desatarse.

Mientras que en el despacho, Íntegra se debatía entre vivir o morir. Su desesperación tocaba los límites, el dolor cercenaba su pecho; un dolor insoportable apenas asimilado, un dolor amargo, profundo y extenso, tanto que no parecía tener fin y sentía que esa agonía la oprimía, la arrastraba hacia un precipicio sin fondo, no pudo ver más allá, sólo miraba en lo profundo de las sombras… y el revólver, el instrumento que acabaría con su agonía. Al fin se desprendió de la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio donde le aguardaba el final, absorta no escuchaba ni miraba otra cosa, ni siquiera el llamado de Seras: -Ama, ama ¿está usted allí, está usted bien? ("Mingonette, algo no está bien, algo anda verdaderamente mal, casi puedo jurarlo")- le decía el capitán y Seras coincidía con los presentimientos de él- ("¡vamos, atraviesa las paredes o la puerta!")¡Tendré que entrar, no puedo esperar más!

Íntegra avanzó, llegó hasta el mueble, tomó el revólver en sus manos; se desconoció a sí misma por hacerlo pero en su voluntad ya no había marcha atrás, levantó el arma, cortó cartucho, (afuera Seras estaba a punto de concluir con su determinación de entrar) miró un instante más el revólver, temblando y muriendo en vida; lo colocó sobre su sien derecha (la vampiresa entró a la habitación en ese momento y lo que vio la dejo petrificada).

-¡No, Íntegra no!- gritó angustiada, la dama ni siquiera se percató, estaba paralizada en su afán asesino; tragó saliva, cerró lo ojos, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando la vampireza salió de su estupor para correr hacia ella…. entonces…. jaló el gatillo.


	5. Chapter 5 Limbo

**5. LIMBO.**

En el recibidor Alucard iba a alzar de nuevo al fiscal para continuar con su tortura mental pero algo lo detuvo en seco, el sonido de un disparo proveniente de arriba.

El vampiro y Calne se miraron con asombro al escuchar la detonación, instante en que los nervios del fiscal reventaron en mil pedazos y simplemente perdió el conocimiento. Alucard perdiendo todo interés en él, le soltó como a una piltrafa y corrió, casi voló, buscando el epicentro del disparo. Desde luego creía saber de donde provenía, los años y años de vivir en esa mansión le habían trazado un mapa mental casi exacto, por eso, ingrávido y veloz atravesó paredes, puertas, techos para llegar al despacho de Íntegra, cuando lo hizo, encontró a ambas mujeres forcejeando por el arma en el piso, Seras trataba de controlar a su ama sin lastimarla en el intento, al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con el disparo que le incrustó el intento fallido de inmolación y que había ido a parar en su hombro: -¡Ama, ama, por favor, esto es una locura!- insistía la vampiresa ante el férreo intento de la otra por arrancarle el revólver.

-¡Basta!- gritó Alucard quien entraba en ese momento y se aproximaba hacia ellas para tomar por la cintura a Íntegra con un brazo, como si fuera una muñeca- ¡basta ya!

-¡¿Tú?!- exclamó la heredera como saliendo de su trance y mirando al vampiro con ojos de furia

-¡Maestro!- exclamó llena de alivio la chica vampiro- ¡oh, me alegra tanto que este aquí! ("¿Lo ves Mingonette? Te dije que esto se iba aponer feo")

-Seras ¿estás bien?- preguntó él, mientras le extendía la mano que le quedaba libre para levantarla- el hombro…

-Estará bien, lo sabe- contestó ella conteniendo un gesto de dolor y esforzándose por sonreír

- Chica policía….gracias, hiciste bien tu trabajo…

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- protestaba Íntegra tratándose de liberar del fuerte brazo del vampiro que la aprisionaba por la cintura.

-¡No! No lo haré, te dije que te protegeré incluso de ti misma

- ¡Oh maestro! Mi ama, ella iba a….

En ese momento llegaba Daniel Calne jadeante y agitado, pues había venido corriendo desde escaleras abajo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para descansar y con vos entrecortada dijo:

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

-Algo que no debió de haber sucedido, ¡todo gracias a tu exceso de confianza, Calne!- reclamó el no muerto

El abogado se sintió apenado, cuando en ese momento reparó en el hombro herido de la chica:

-¡Señorita Victoria!...pero ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

-Oh ¡maestro, lord Calne! Me apena mucho…pero cuando llegue, mi ama estaba a punto de dispararse con este revólver- la chica mostró el arma.

Alucard sintió que la furia invadía su ser al comprobar por las palabras de su discípula, lo que estaba suponiendo, no pudo contenerse, tomó a Íntegra por los hombros sacudiéndola, al tiempo que le gritaba: -¡Estupida!

La chica se paralizó al escuchar el insulto, Calne y Ceras se miraron y supieron que su presencia comenzaba a resultar inapropiada.

-Venga señorita Victoria, tenemos que ver esa herida, luce mal- dijo el abogado tomando a la chica por el brazo y haciéndose cargo del arma. Ella entendió la intención y asintió, sabía que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

-Lo acompañaré Daniel.

Y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Mientras la joven miraba con asombro a Alucard, él nunca le había tratado de esa manera, Alucard nunca se había sublevado de ese modo (muy único, descarado, cruel) pero siempre atado a la cadena. Mas ahora, actuaba bajo su propio albedrío; la violentaba, la insultaba dejando que su febril pasión le dictase toda clase de mandatos y la furia al saber del atentado que su ama perpetuó contra sí misma.

-¡Suéltame, Alucard, suéltame!- exclamó la dama retorciéndose, como intentando zafarse de una cadena y bebiéndose aquel nuevo trago amargo que le daba, consideraba ella, su nueva condición de mujer ordinaria.

El vampiro, aún febril, leyó en el rostro de su ama el dolor profundo y comprendió que sólo aumentaba la agonía, por lo que fue cediendo la fuerza de sus manos que aprisionaban como las fauces de un lagarto. Poco a poco la liberó hasta que ambos fueron quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo mirándose de frente, a los ojos; él tratando de contener su agitación, ella mirándolo como a un ave de rapiña, los dos comunicándose en silencio.

-Jamás desistirás- dijo ella- ¡no descansarás hasta no haber acabado conmigo!

- ¡Al diablo Íntegra! No entiendes, no entiendes nada.

-¿Acaso puede haber lugar a dudas? ¿Acaso no es esto tan claro? Actuaría demás si intentará razonarlo.

- Deberías hacerlo…

- Intentar…. ¡¿intentar para que mi mente repita una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, que hasta el destino mismo me ha vuelto la espalda?!

-¡Tonta, tonta! ¿Aún crees que la inmolación te salvará? Que tontería ¿por qué estaba esa arma en tus manos? Te lo diré: por que eres, por que sigues siendo la misma niña asustada e indefensa de aquel sótano, por eso te aferras a esa estupidez, dime ¡¿Quién te dio el arma? ¿Fue Bardsley, verdad?

Ella no pudo responderle, en lugar de eso aparto su mirada de él, con lo cual otorgó la razón. Él sin poder evitarlo echo a reír.

-¡Ríes! Maldito seas Alucard ahora te burlas de mí. ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Ninguno! Así como no tenías por que hundirme, ¡no tenías por que arrojarme a esta insoportable deshonra!

-Río, sí, pero no de tu desgracia, sino de la vida misma, de sus estupidos juegos y de la ingenuidad de almas como la tuya; río por que en ti veo reflejado mi recuerdo, aquella imagen ridícula de mi mismo luchando por un ideal que nunca fue mío en verdad, creyendo y firmando a vida y sangre un juramento obligado que ni siquiera entendía pero que ya no se podía deshacer, pero sobre todo me río de que hayas mordido un anzuelo tan ordinario…

-¡Cállate! Ni creas que seguirás con esta farsa. Sólo trate de resarcir el daño, ¡¿no entiendes que estoy muriendo por dentro?! Mil veces hubiera preferido morir por la causa que verme reducida a tan precaria y vil situación… ¡en sus manos, Alucard! En las manos de ellos estoy ahora, mira a lo que me has reducido, mira lo que me has hecho ¡tú y sólo tú eres responsable de esto! Lo se todo, se que negociaste esto con su majestad- decía gritándole y señalándole con su largo dedo- y también se por que lo hiciste; por el repudio a tu servidumbre, por el odio a la cadena con la que tanto tiempo te ha atado mi familia y sobre todo, porque seguramente me desprecias…

-Esas mentiras no puedes ni creerlas tú…

-¡Basta! ¿Qué no ves a lo que nos has reducido? ¿Qué quedará de nosotros? Alucard, ¿qué quedará? Como no sea un abismo, una fría lápida que junto con mi honor entierre todo cuanto yo había depositado en ti…Eras para mí el fiel guardián, el arma infalible, mi brazo derecho, el ejecutor de mi justicia, el más caro y valiente de mis caballeros, eras mi…- ella iba a decir algo pero reaccionó en seco ante los ojos expectantes del rey no muerto, rectificó y continuó con sus reclamos- ahora sólo veré al judas, al monstruo que destruyó toda mi vida por entero…

-Íntegra…

-¡Que tonta, pero que tonta fui! Yo te creí Alucard, creí que me servias no como un esforzado a su amo sino con verdadera devoción, mas ahora veo que en todo me he equivocado, ¡monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo!

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Soy un monstruo, haces bien en llamarme así.

-Ahora no quiero verte más, no te escuchare más, ha sido suficiente. Ya basta de ridículas palabras- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida de su despacho, pero él, alcanzándola, la agarró por el brazo.

-No, no son sólo palabras, lo que pretendo es que nos observes atentamente y pienses en el juego del que tomamos parte…todos somos instrumentos, todos los que hemos participado en esta comedia somos fanáticos encomendándonos y rezando para luego despedazarnos, somos herramientas, simples objetos ¡nada más! Por eso es que somos tan parecidos querida ama.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- replicó la joven retirando su brazo

- Lo más evidente, puedo leer tus pensamientos y puedo saber como siente tu corazón: le juras lealtad a un símbolo, un absurdo símbolo vacío, yo una vez creí y perjure sobre el crucifijo y ¿que soy ahora? ¡Mírame! Soy la prueba fehaciente de la "inmensa misericordia" de Dios todo poderoso y su infame venganza: vida sin vida, cuerpo sin descanso, días sin luz, noches sin sosiego, existencia sin calma, placer sin satisfacción... ¡Mírame, mírame bien!- decía alzando la voz y acercándose a ella- y nunca, nunca te mires en este ruin espejo.

Ella había bajado la guardia, lo escuchaba y sabía que sus palabras encerraban una gran verdad, que ella no deseaba escuchar: - ¿Cómo he de creerte ahora? Me quitaste el derecho de morir con honor y en ese intento mancillaste mi nombre.

-¡Al diablo el honor, al diablo el nombre! ¿De que te sirve si te arrodillas ante una utopía que sólo en tu imaginación existe?

- ¡Mentira, he servido a mi patria!

- Tú patria, la corona a la que sirves, los ideales que son tu religión ¡todo es falso! Es cierto, negocié por tu vida porque jamás hubiera permitido que se desperdiciara en aras de una causa tan vana, ¡pues esa reina a quien tan ciegamente has obedecido no es más que una gran mentirosa a la que le importas un carajo!

-¡Cállate, mentiras, mentiras!- dijo retrocediendo y tapándose los oídos- tu me has arruinado es todo lo que se.

- ¡No fue el precio que propuse, fue el que impuso la reina…me ofrecí, pero ella rechazo mi oferta para detentarte por que para ella no significas absolutamente nada! "Pagaré por todos tus años de servicio", dijo ella…

-¡¿Y con qué, con que te pagaron, cual fue el precio?! ¡Dímelo, dímelo!- exigió.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, de verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡Sí, sí!…

-¡Me pagaron contigo, te entregaron a mi como si fueras una mujerzuela! - exclamó, al escucharlo Íntegra se quedó paralizada.

De nuevo las fuerzas le faltaron y calló de rodillas, con la mirada angustiada, mirando a todos lados y a la vez a ninguno. Alucard leyó en el rostro y en la mente de su ama los peores pensamientos, tragó saliva, y sintió dolor por ser despreciado, se hincó junto a su ama desesperado, arrebatado.

-¡Pero todo lo hice por ti! Por que sin ti yo no soy nada, en absoluto nada, perdóname ama, perdóname por piedad- decía mientras tomaba las manos de ella - ¡el sólo hecho de pensar en tu fin me enloquece por completo! El pensar en perder de nuevo ante ese dios que me odia, no lo soporto y abdicar otra vez, otra vez ¡No! ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo hubiera permitido! Así hubiera tenido que arrancarte de las garras del verdugo rompiendo todo deber y principio para beber tu sangre hasta la última gota…

Al escuchar eso, ella se sobresaltó y se apartó de él, completamente turbada decía: -No, no puede ser, eso no puede ser…yo no puedo ¡no quiero! No así y no lo voy a hacer ¡ni aunque lo ordene la reina!

Al escuchar eso, Alucard trató de recobrar la calma, se puso de pie y sonriéndole con amargura le dijo

-¿Verdad que no es tan difícil desobedecer a tu reina? No te preocupes, no voy a exigir el pago de tales derechos, soy un demonio pero también un caballero. Perdóname Íntegra, no tuve opción, pero si ha partir de hoy has de odiarme que así sea. ¡Qué así sea con tal de que ese odio te libere! Para que puedas romper las cadenas que te atan, para que puedas vencer el miedo que aplasta tu alma… ¡eres noble Íntegra Hellsing! Tan verdadera en tu nobleza que no necesitas títulos, ni a esos cuervos pusilánimes hinchados de poder falso y corrupción. Y ahora levántate- dijo al tiempo que la halaba por una mano para ponerla de pie- ¡las reinas genuinas no deben tocar el suelo!

Ella lo miraba expectante, en verdad deseaba creer en cada una de sus palabras. Él la miró con todo su irremediable amor, tomó su mano para besarla y vio como la herida que la dama tenía en la mano continuaba sangrando, el líquido manaba en un hilillo, Alucard la observó y sus ojos rebosaron en deseo, titubeo, trato de contenerse pero al fin se atrevió y acercó la mano de la joven a sus labios:

-Esta herida no cesará de sangrar, eso es potencialmente malo- dijo y se la llevó a la boca, lamió el tajo cual largo era, embarrando su lengua y sus labios, al sorber para limpiarla cerró los ojos en un dejo de profundo placer irreversible que le trajo memorias lejanas de su renacimiento fortuito, el rojo líquido llenando sus sentidos; saboreó esa sangre virginal hasta el cansancio. Abrió los ojos y sin soltarla se quitó la corbata negra que aun llevaba puesta y con ella le vendó la mano.

-Esto no bastará pero servirá mientras tanto.

Se quedaron mirando un momento más. Íntegra quería decir muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna. Alucard le soltó las manos y la miró con mucha tristeza.

-Alucard…

-No, esto no tiene remedio, parece- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- ahora tengo que irme ama, lo haré. No te apures, no estarás sola, la chica policía te cuidará y yo también, lo seguirá haciendo aunque a distancia. Adiós ama, adiós.

Entonces el vampiro caminó hacia la puerta seguido por la mirada ansiosa de Íntegra que paralizada no sabía que debía hacer. Él se disponía a marcharse, no lo haría como vampiro, no traspasaría la pared: abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió y dijo en su mismo tono de siempre:-Fue bueno señorita Hellsing ¡fue bueno mientras duro! Ha sido un honor trabajar para usted.- y haciendo una reverencia se retiró de la habitación.

Al verlo desparecer en el umbral, así de repente, un impulso llegó hasta la muchacha, sin perder tiempo se hizo al escritorio y comenzó a buscar ansiosamente entre el desorden, un documento que había olvidado leer: la carta personal que la reina escribió…

Mientras, Alucard bajaba las escaleras, en el recibidor Seras se despedía de Calne, al parecer ella sola había extraído la bala de su hombro que comenzaba a sanar rápidamente. En el tiempo que duró la conversación del despacho, Seras había sacado a Bardsley medio inconsciente y enloquecido de miedo. Ella hubiera querido echarlo a patadas como a un perro hasta que rogara por su vida, pero sólo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó dentro del auto en el que había llegado, Calne le dijo estar a disposición de Íntegra y de ella y se ofreció a hacer de chofer para sacar al fiscal de la mansión. Llegó el momento en que se preguntó porque la masacre contra escolta no alertó a Scotlan Yard, Seras sabía que su maestro había tendido un hechizo sobre la casa.

Cuando Alucard bajó al vestíbulo, Calne ya se disponía a salir hacia el auto. Al verlo bajar ambos se quedaron expectantes.

-¡Calne!- exclamo el vampiro llegando hasta donde estaban- te debo las gracias.

-¿Qué, a mi?

-Sí, por estar al pendiente.

-Lord Alucard, no es necesario eso, en verdad.

-Ceras, querida, gracias a ti también.

-Maestro ¿pero qué…qué hará?

-Chica, espero que estés bien. Se que cuidarás de mi ama, se que lo harás bien…- decía tocándole el hombro herido

-Pero maestro…

-Yo me iré Victoria Ceras, me tengo que ir.

- Pe… pero ¡maestro! No puede, por favor…

- Tengo qué, chica policía, se que lo entenderás…

-¡Oh maestro!- expreso la chica y se abrazo de él fuertemente.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Ahora ya eres toda una vampiresa, poco me necesitarás ahora.

-¡No es verdad!

-Claro que sí, Ceras- dijo mirándole a los ojos- quiero que sepas que de todos los discípulos que pude haber tenido, te habría elegido a ti de entre un millar, en verdad.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar, Alucard le dio un beso en la mejilla: -Fue un gusto Seras, un verdadero gusto que fueras mi alumna (sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, Alucard las limpió con los dedos) adiós chica policía cuida bien de mi ama- entonces se volvió a Calne y le tendió la mano- adiós Calne, se que puedo confiar en ti también.

El abogado respondió a la atención sintiéndose verdaderamente orgulloso: -No es nada, lord Alucard.

Entonces el vampiro regaló otra mirada de aprecio a su alumna y salió de la casa, caminando por el patio, a través de la espesísima neblina que había sustituido a la lluvia. Antes de que él se alejará mucho, Seras le gritó: - Maestro, ¡¿lo volveré a ver algún día?!

-No hables de tiempo, niña, pero tenlo por seguro- contesto él volteando sin dejar de caminar- sabrán de mi, lo aseguro, aún tengo cuentas pendientes- alzando la mano en un adiós continuo, caminó con paso lento, mientras ambos lo veían alejarse y perderse en la bruma y las sombras de la noche que comenzaban a caer.

En la soledad del despacho, Íntegra había hallado la carta, la real carta que leía con gran velocidad y por medio de la cual comprobaba las palabras del rey no muerto: la reina le ofrecía atenciones fingidas y explicaciones vanas y le comunicaba su nueva situación y el "negocio" que celebró con el Alucard, ella apenas lo podía creer, pero era cierto, el vampiro habló con la verdad: la reina pagó con ella…."Con Alucard…me dio a Alucard ¡como me hubiera dado a cualquier otro!" pensó y estrujó la carta como si con ella quisiera desaparecer todos los años de devoción y fidelidad.

En un momento lo supo, lo veía todo con claridad, entonces un impulso se apoderó de ella, no se preguntó el como ni el cuando, mucho menos los porqués, solo sabía que no podía dejar que el vampiro saliera de su vida, no había explicación: se negaba a compartir su destino, pero algo dentro de ella clamaba por su presencia, sabía que no podía emular su condición pero tampoco vivir alejada de ella, así que se puso en pie y echo a correr, se quitó los elegantes zapatos que se lo impedían y quiso volar para bajar hasta el vestíbulo, cuando llegó a las escaleras observó todo, se angustió al no ver al nosferatu, tan sólo la gran puerta abierta. Bajó, jura que casi voló para descender los muchos escalones y llegar hasta la puerta. Al verla, Ceras se sorprendió.

-¡Ama, Íntegra!

- Ceras ¡¿Dónde, dónde está él?!-preguntó tomando a la vampiresa por los hombros.

-Él, él se acaba de marchar… ¡alcáncelo ama, alcáncelo seguro aún no ha traspasado la reja! (¡Eso, eso! Lo ves mingonette, la jefa no pudo evitarlo, parece que al fin va a suceder..jaja, como desearía que los demás vieran esto ¡siempre dijimos que sucedería!)

Sin perder tiempo la chica echó a correr por el jardín, Calne que ese momento iba a encender el automóvil la vio pasar descalza y franqueando la neblina, sin otro pensamiento que el impedir que el vampiro se marchará y no le importaban las voces que en su cabeza exigían una explicación a ese repentino acto, tampoco le importaban las razones que le expondría, lo que le diría cuando estuviera frente a él… por primera vez escuchaba a su corazón y obedecía a un autentico deseo.

Después de algunos instantes que a ella le parecieron siglos, logró divisar, entre la copiosa neblina que impedía la vista en todas direcciones, la estilizada silueta del vampiro avanzando tranquilo. Sin pensarlo dos veces le gritó:- ¡Alucard!

Él se detuvo en seco sin poder creer que la escuchaba, que oía la voz de su ama pronunciando su nombre, volteó poco a poco como temiendo que fuera una ilusión ¡pero no! Allí estaba ella, de pie, agitada por la carrera, ya desaliñada, con los cabellos sobre su rostro y los pies descalzos y empapados; él se aproximó a ella, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros le habló: - ¿Sí…ama?

Ella no supo que decir, él la miraba ansiosamente: -Alucard, yo, bueno, tú…. ¡tú no puedes irte! ¿Entiendes? No puedes irte…- decía ella tratando de esbozar su nerviosismo en su típico tono autoritario

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aguantando una sonrisa al notar su titubeo.

-¿Por qué?... ¡Porque yo lo digo!...Sí por eso…ya que… nadie ¡nadie te ha autorizado a abandonar esta casa! Y por eso digo yo, que no puedes marcharte, eso no se puede, no….

Por toda contestación Alucard la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, apretándola contra sí mismo y sonriendo, ella cerró los ojos con una sensación de dicha y dolor y le respondió al abrazo. Ambos desearon que ese instante se prolongara estático en el tiempo, estático para que nada los interrumpiera, así, aspirando el aroma de la humedad y envolviéndose en las sombras de la noche y sus sonidos…el vampiro exhaló un suspiro, ella apoyada en su pecho simplemente volaba a otro lugar….cuando:

-¡Pasajeros con boleto del horario marcado: once horas cincuenta minutos con destino a Southampton, favor de pasar por el andén tres…!

Un anunció por el altavoz la regresó al presente, a la realidad; ella abrió los ojos y vio que abrazada al vampiro como aquella noche en el jardín, estaba ahora en la estación de trenes a punto de marcharse y estrechando en la mano… la cruz de plata…


	6. Chapter 6 Amor de vampiro

**6. AMOR DE VAMPIRO**

Y sucede que el destino es muy caprichoso, sucede que la vida segundo a segundo nos tiende trampas, pasadizos, laberintos infranqueables, sucede que a veces el tiempo gira sobre su propio eje jugando y presentando a los mismos fantasmas una y otra vez como un carrusel sin fin, así se nos marcan sus jugarretas, ¿y quién es capaz de descifrar todas ellas, cada una de sus trampas para leer en su futuro?...

De allí la postal que de repente se repite, una pareja de lunáticos enamorados, de pobres desposeídos de la gracia de Dios, criaturas abandonadas…pero que se han buscado una a la otra por años… por mucho tiempo. Y no hace falta indagar en sus vidas, el cuadro no lo requiere: "ellos deberían estar juntos", es lo que tú o yo (o cualquier otro) pensaríamos al verlos allí, a la entrada de los andenes del tren, los rostros atribulados, los brazos mutuos y entrelazados, pasmados en un rictus que pide a gritos al tiempo y a las cosas intrascendentes de la vida que los dejen en paz para vivir como se les de la gana…el momento se a emulado en la marcha rigurosa del destino; entre la muchedumbre que se apresura a tomar su tren quien sabe con que objeto, quien sabe con que destino; ante el cielo añil que al fin comenzaba a despejarse poco a poco, llevándose su espesa neblina como aliento de espíritus. El sol parecía que quería brillar de nuevo sobre la necrópolis tímido y esquivo mostraba su resplandor toda vez que las nubes grises corrían sobre él…en todo esto había que ver, sólo había que ver:

Ella aferrada en los brazos de él, sosteniendo la joya que fuera de su padre en la mano que ahora guarda una cicatriz (agréguenla al muestrario de heridas que la guerrera llevaba en el cuerpo). Mas la insistencia del anuncio que se clamaba por un altavoz, obra de una voz chillona de mujer necia en que se abandone al espejismo y se atienda a la realidad…

-La conseguí sólo para ti, nada más para ti. Era tuya, qué lo siga siendo, es todo lo que se. Sin embargo me arrepiento de que sea lo único de tu pasado que pueda devolverte…si pudiera restaurarte en tu antigua gloria lo haría, aunque para eso tuviera que conformarme con mirarte de vez en cuando y callar ante ti y ante todos lo que ya no se podía ocultar…¡ama!

La joven lo escuchaba, tal vez nunca en su vida lo había escuchado tan bien; su voz gruesa y trémula hablándole casi al oído, y sus manos, ¡esas fuertes manos de dedos largos sujetándola por la cintura y la espalda! Recorriéndola y acariciándola. Como una novedad, eso eran las caricias masculinas: algo extrañísimo y ajeno a fuerza de no nunca tenerlas, a fuerza de que ese, el imponente rey no muerto, fuera el único y primer varón en declararle amor. Pero toda sensación tuvo que retroceder, al anunciarse su viaje supo que tenía que despojarse del abrazo del vampiro.

-Jamás pensé que la volvería a ver, cuando me la quitaron no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de recuperarla- dijo ella mirando la cruz- gracias Alucard, se que sólo es un pedazo de plata y sin embargo gracias.

- Bueno te dije que mis métodos son infalibles, no fue difícil recuperarla, estaba abandonada entre otra muchas cosas que incauta la justicia de este país; o la hacía regresar a ti o terminaba refundida y transformada en una cuchara más para la realeza…además – dijo con una amarga y desalentada sonrisa- es la primera vez que te escucho darme las gracias, más aún en esa forma tan sincera.

Ella asintió y se encogió de hombros: el vampiro tenía razón.

- Alucard…ahora sabes lo que sigue: me tengo que ir…

- En vano es, lo sé, insistir que te quedes conmigo…

-Que me quede, es lo que es en vano y que te siga en tu destino, eso también es inútil

-¡Nada más dilo y ya! Di las palabras que te liberarán de mí para siempre o dime lo contrario…

-No Alucard, basta ya, no puedo continuar así, simplemente ha sido demasiado…me iré, no hay marcha atrás.

Alucard no pretendía replicar, la decisión de su dama era inamovible, hasta ese momento comprendía que no podía hacer nada más para cambiar en ella, lo que se había dado como un veredicto.

-Ya que no puedo pedirte que te quedes. Está bien mujer, razonable es que necesites marcharte, pues a veces estamos en lugares que sólo nos encadenan, lugares donde no deseamos volver jamás, aún si son estos la tierra donde nacimos…

-Cuanto lo siento Alucard, pero ya no queda nada para nosotros y nada para mi en esta ciudad.

-No lo sientas, el destino se bifurca en muchos caminos, no sabemos donde nos llevará; créeme, son las palabras de un condenado a vida, si ha de tener algo para ambos eso ni tú ni yo podemos decirlo ahora.

-Última llamada para que los pasajeros con destino a Southampton pasen por el andén número tres-volvió a insistir el anuncio.

Íntegra se iba a agachar para tomar su maleta o a decir algo para despedirse definitivamente del vampiro, o las dos cosas a la vez, titubeo y en su titubeo Alucard la tomó por un brazo y con la otra mano a la valija:-Vamos señorita Hellsing, si se demora más puede perder su tren- y juntos echaron a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Una vez que llegaron frente a la puerta del tren ella entregó el boleto al acomodador.

-Yo acompañó a la señorita un momento, después bajaré- dijo el vampiro al encargado y como si su voluntad prevaleciera, subió junto con ella al interior del tren, ella viajaría en clase normal, el tren tenía camarotes donde en cada uno van cuatro personas, así que ambos avanzaron por el pasillo frente al acomodador hasta que les indicó cual era el compartimiento correcto; ellos entraron, al parecer ella era la primera y única en ocuparlo.

- Alucard, creo que esta es la despedida.

-Por ahora…lo es. Más no digas adiós ama.

-Yo…yo jamás voy a volver a Londres- respondió ella con la voz quebrada y agachando la cabeza.

Alucard tomó su mano y de ella la cruz que aún sujetaba, luego la colocó en su cuello y sin quitar sus manos de él, dijo: - Lo mejor, los momentos de dicha que pasaste en esta ciudad los llevarás siempre contigo, lo demás lo olvidarás con el tiempo…todos los que amas y te aman te mirarán- luego la tomó por las mejillas y acerco sus labios a los de ella, se tocaron sus alientos y sus labios a pocos milímetros estuvieron de hacerlo, ella cerró los ojos y él la beso lentamente, no en los labios, tan sólo en la comisura, ella se estremeció al sentir por vez primera la caricia de unos labios masculinos, la sutilidad de un beso de amor frustrado, a punto estuvo de buscar la boca de él, a pesar de la frialdad de su aliento había en él algo delicioso, seductor, terriblemente irresistible…pero como ya era costumbre en ella; al final nada ocurrió.

-Adiós rey no muerto- dijo ella al abrir los ojos aún ahogando sus suspiros.

-Ama Íntegra…no se como es que te dejo ir, como es que permito que te vayas, te escabullas y te conviertas en una aguja de pajar…Pero te juro por el cielo o por el infierno, que algún día has de ser para mi, así tenga que revolver el mundo entero- y se separó de ella que escuchaba sus palabras sin poder negar y sin atreverse a asentir- que seas feliz, que puedas ser feliz y si algún día nos volvemos a hallar, entonces ya no escaparás jamás, ¡tú has de ser mi mujer!- dijo él sintiendo que el inerte corazón volvía a morir en su pecho.

-¡Alucard!- dijo ella a punto de desfallecer, a punto de dejarse vencer por su corazón que le imploraba satisficiera sus deseos.

- No digas nada, por ahora eso será todo- y se despidió al fin. Ahora lo único que aliviaba su angustia era la confianza que tenía en su gran paciencia y en que la había de hallar…no sabía cuando, ni como ni en que circunstancia pero la había de hallar.

Así que se miraron unos instantes más, sólo un poco mientras él iba retrocediendo a la salida, cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta corrediza le sonrió a su ama dio media vuelta y salió para caminar con velocidad hasta la salida del tren que en esos momentos anunciaba su salida.

Dentro del camarote Íntegra fue al asiento y abrió la ventana que daba hacia el andén. Alucard salió de la maquina justo antes de que el empleado cerrará la puerta. Se quedó de pie mirando en dirección del lugar donde iba Íntegra porque estaba asomada por la ventana despidiéndose de él con la mano, cómo muchas otras personas dentro de los vagones se despedían de sus seres queridos. El tren se puso en marcha, ella veía como el vampiro se comenzaba a alejar junto con su ciudad. Al verla, él extendió el brazo para despedirla (una escena mil veces repetida) viendo como el gran gusano de acero se hacía al horizonte allende el mar, llevándose lo que amaba.

"El amor no basta Alucard, el amor no basta" Pensó ella… "y ya nunca, jamás los volveré a ver"… tomó la fría joya de plata en su mano y la presionó sobre su pecho, ocupó su asiento y cerró la ventana. Para ese momento el tren tomaba ya una velocidad inverosímil alejándose de la penetrante mirada de Alucard que en verdad no se resignaba a que esa fuera la ultima vez que la vería, pero hablando en su mente aún alcanzó a decir: "Te he de hallar Íntegra, sólo te dejo ir para que cuando seas mía ya no puedas lamentarlo…Serás mía por que ha si lo decidí desde la primera vez que te vi… para mí tampoco hay marcha atrás".

Cuando el tren se alejó y se perdió aún a la vista del vampiro, este alzó la mirada y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol había vencido a la borrasca del cielo. Hizo un gesto de fastidio…destetaba al sol; sacó sus gafas redondas que guardaba en el saco y se las colocó. En ese momento el teléfono sonó, contestó y escuchó a Seras que le preguntaba de su suerte:

-Nada ha pasado chica policía…nada- contestó mientras caminaba para salir de la estación.

En el tren Íntegra se alejaba más y más, con la cabeza recargada en el cristal y su cruz en la mano unas palabras volvían directo de sus recuerdos, se repetían en su mente:…"Yo creí que un gran caballero con una gran armadura estaría aquí…si eso fuera cierto estaría feliz"….Y en sus azules pupilas se dibujaba la distancia que afanosa la máquina iba marcando y en su corazón se incrustó como un latigazo el exilio, el recuerdo de esa mañana, la visión de esa Londres de sombras a la que jamás volvió a ver.


	7. Chapter 7 Loco

**7. LOCO**

"El tiempo trascurre por que no le importa lo que va dejando atrás, ni lo que destruye y lanza a la deriva, nada más avanza y avanza, tan sutil que uno no se percata de su profunda huella"

Observando el calendario Alucard pensaba en eso, tocándose la barbilla con la mano. Acuñándose en semanas y luego meses, muchos meses; el tiempo había marchado desde aquella mañana en que despidiera a Íntegra en el andén. Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de ella; sin su voz, sin su presencia, sin su rostro que sólo miraba de cuando en cuando en los retratos que dejó esparcidos en la casa, a él le gustaba uno en particular: un retrato a óleo que un artista desconocido le estaba haciendo y que jamás terminó por lo que la obra fue empaquetada y guardada en el desván de los objetos viejos y olvidados, hasta que en uno de esos días de terrible soledad, el nuevo mayordomo lo halló por casualidad mientras hacia labor de remover las cosas inservibles de la casa, se lo mostró a sus amos: era un retrato perfectamente bien realizado, el rostro, el cabello y parte de la ropa estaban trabajados con una técnica de inmejorable calidad. Cuando fue pintado, Íntegra tendría a lo mucho diecisiete años, aparecía usando un vestido muy elegante de terciopelo color vino…el cuadro casi era perfecto excepto por que estaba inconcluso; el único retrato de un Hellsing que nunca fue terminado: tal vez había sido un presagio. Aun así, Alucard decidió que se colgara en la estancia principal, era una forma de recordar la presencia de ella en la mansión.

De la misma manera que no estaban del todo concluidas las obras de reparación para la parte de la mansión que resultaran dañadas luego del ataque de Millenium. Para llevar a cabo tantas tareas Ceras había tomado las riendas, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que la vida la llevaría hasta el lugar que ocupaba, pero estaba convencida que no podía dejar morir aquella casona por lo que hizo que se arreglara y contrato nueva servidumbre. En ese aspecto se detuvo mucho antes de contratar a un mayordomo, el sólo echo de sustituir a Walter le sobrecogía el corazón en una nostalgia tremenda por lo que rechazó muchos candidatos al puesto antes de decidirse por uno que no sólo no temiera u odiara a los vampiros, tampoco que se dejará sorprender, sino que además poseyera habilidades especiales (aunque nunca tan notables como las del ángel de la muerte) que fuera una persona que escapará de lo ordinario, así que contrató a un joven de aspecto pícaro; el nombre del chico era Jacob O´ Neil, oriundo de una marginada y miserable región en Irlanda del norte, fue hijo de un terrorista del IRA muerto en batalla contra radicales católicos . Por lo que el muchacho había crecido casi al desamparo, al seudo cuidado de una madre enferma y débil, sin embargo, el carácter indomable lo había hecho sobrevivir.

A la casa iba muy seguido Daniel Calne, se había convertido en su principal contacto con el mundo exterior, el mundo nuevo. Gracias a él, Seras consiguió reanudar las entregas de un banco de sangre: significara lo que significara para ella y su maestro el hecho de cazar victimas de sangre caliente, la chica considero azaroso y absurdo el peligro que se corría al tener que asesinar a diario para alimentarse; no quería más guerras, ni más batallas sin sentido

Alucard miraba a su alumna convertirse en una lidereza muy pero muy distinta a la niña tímida y torpe que salvo en la aldea, ella misma se sorprendía de su cambio de actitud, siempre atareada y al tanto de asuntos relacionados con la casa.

Pero cuando había momentos de calma absoluta y la tranquilidad reinaba, la tristeza la inundaba, extrañaba los días de gloria de Hellsing pero sobre todo extrañaba a la familia que creyó encontrar. De todas las personas que un día la rodearon ahora sólo su maestro estaba con ella y él se había vuelto aún más ausente siempre acompañando a su ama con el pensamiento, dejó a un lado su carácter cínico y malicioso, ahora era taciturno y muy esquivo que incluso había cambiado por fuera: su piel se tornó más pálida y sus rojos ojos estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras melancólicas, se hizo cortar mucho el cabello de modo que la negra melena echada hacia el rostro desapareció, dejó de vestir a la usanza victoriana definitivamente, en esa época dejaría el rojo para siempre y pasaría a convertirse en una sombra negra, siempre negra .

Ceras también había cambiado en su apariencia: ya no más sus cabellos desparpajados en la nuca ni mucho menos su antiguo uniforme: a simple vista se había convertido en la muchacha más normal de Inglaterra, con el cabello crecido y ropa sencilla.

En ese tiempo, además de servidumbre, Ceras permitió que a la casa se trajeran varios animales como un afán por darle vida y aparentar normalidad: aves domesticas y exóticas, un par de caballos, algunos gatos y un gran mastín. A ella le gustaba conservar esa fauna, siempre deseó mascotas, pero lo reducido de su casa familiar se lo impidió primero, luego la rigidez del orfanatorio.

Por las noches, el vampiro cansado se sentaba ante la chimenea que siempre se prendía, tristísimo se contentaba en ver las llamas y el chisporroteo de la leña. Cuando no, leía gruesos volúmenes dedicados a los tratados ocultos, a la astronomía, el arte, la literatura y otras ciencias ociosas del pensamiento humano; las leía en inglés, francés, italiano, húngaro, alemán, español, ruso, polaco, rumano (desde luego) y latín…En los cientos de años que había vivido, ¿había algo de la civilización humana que él no conociera o estuviera por conocer?

A veces Seras lo acompañaba y conversaban. Alucard se dedicaba a cultivarle el entendimiento ya que casi completaba su formación física, el vampiro consideraba que ella podía llegar a ser una dama ¡Claro! Una autentica dama, "nada más hay que llenar esa mentecilla tuya que por tanto tiempo ha sido modesta de conocimientos", le decía.

Luego, si el tiempo transcurría muy lento, charlaban de cosas triviales, de tiempos pasados, de lugares ajenos y extraños y muy, muy entrada la madrugada los recuerdos volvían.

-¡Maestro! – Le dijo ella en una ocasión- extraño mucho a Philiph

Alucard la miró y contesto: -Posiblemente, alguna vez, puedas hacerlo volver.

-¿De verdad? Tal vez si usted me mostrara como, porque ahora él, bueno él sólo me habla en la mente.

- Él al menos te habla- contestó el vampiro mirando al vacío con tono triste, la joven entendió el motivo, luego como oyera los cantos de los gallos que anunciaban la llegada de la aurora, Alucard se levantó del diván que siempre ocupaba para esas sesiones, se despidió de la chica- Ceras ¿Por qué evitas cazar? Matar niña, por lo menos es vigorizante, ¿qué no ves lo terrible estático que es todo esto?..

-¡De verdad lo siento! Pero es arriesgado, comprenda que ahora están al tanto de nosotros, yo no quiero más de lo mismo…

-¡Chica policía! De seguir así, tu maestro un día se va a morir de tristeza…- dijo y se alejó

Aquella madrugada, Alucard se sintió particularmente melancólico, por ello en vez de bajar al sótano a dormir se detuvo en la escalera y miró hacia arriba, se le ocurrió así de pronto, dirigirse al dormitorio cerrado y abandonado de Íntegra. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta (como si no tuviera el don de traspasar las paredes), todo estaba como ella lo había dejado la última vez, intacto y exacto después de ordenar sus pertenencias tras el cateo, todo tan meticulosamente puesto en su lugar (la única irrupción consistía en la limpieza que las camareras llevaban a cabo una vez por semana). Ante lo umbroso que el cielo aún oscuro le proporcionaba a la habitación, sólo la tímida iluminación de los faroles del jardín proyectaba destellos cadavéricos filtrándose entre las cortinas verde azulosas, hacia el interior.

El vampiro exhaló y después de un momento de observar, caminó lentamente, como de golpe vinieron las sensaciones y los recuerdos intactos de incontables noches en las que entraba furtivo y silencioso traspasando las paredes sólo para velar a Íntegra en su sueño: llegaba y evitando hacer el menor ruido, se recargaba o sentaba a la orilla de la cama o el diván que ella siempre tuvo lateral a su lecho, él lo hacia sólo para contemplarla mientras dormía, a veces boca arriba sobre el almohadón envuelta en un camisón de algodón, con el pelo peinado en una trenza que se deshacía y dejaba desparramados los cabellos sobre el rostro blanco, bello, virginal y tranquilo. De cuando en cuando se volteaba y acurrucaba, pero otras ocasiones su sueño era intranquilo y agitado, se movía y retorcía balbuceando con angustia cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban, entonces Alucard se acercaba veloz para calmar su sueño; más de una ocasión la tuvo que hacer despertar, ella abría los ojos angustiados, lo veía frente a ella y sin pedir explicaciones se abrazaba a él con fuerza, aún temblando de miedo a causa de sus malos sueños, "estas a salvo, estas a salvo" le susurraba él, y luego, así medio inconsciente la recostaba para quedarse junto a ella…La evocación de ese dichoso momento cimbró a Alucard que sin poder resistirlo se desplomo en el sofá de siempre donde poco a poco lo venció el sueño y donde a partir de esa noche regresaría siempre para descansar, siempre tumbado en el sofá.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando; de noche a día, uno tras otro y no paraban, a veces veloces a veces lentos. Y en el mundo todo continuó cambiando. Alucard a veces olvidaba por que estaba estancado en esa mansión, se sentía prisionero otra vez y dedicaba largas noches a vagar, a cazar, a recorrer el mundo a la luz de la luna o sin ella.

A veces, le pasaba por la mente la idea de ir a la casa Bardsley a consumar su venganza ¡como deseba aplastar con sus propias manos a Conrad luego de atormentarlo! Mas pronto perdía el propósito pues no había tortura más grande para el lord que la que llevaba sufriendo ¡miedo, miedo! Es lo que cundía en su ser desde aquella tarde en que llevará los papeles a la mansión Hellsing; desde entonces el terror lo invadió a todo a hora y en todo lugar; una terrible paranoia se apoderó de él, el pánico le fue enloqueciendo hasta que para esas fechas (cuatro años ya de que le dictarán sentencia a Íntegra y uno desde que se marchara) fue declarado incapacitado, pues los delirios eran incontrolables. "Cuando llegué el momento lo mataré en vida, le haré pedazos la mente y lo sepultare en su propio terror…para siempre", se decía Alucard cuando pensaba en matarlo físicamente…y ese momento se acercaba.

Por esa época el Ser de Alucard experimentaba cambios y ni un sólo día dejaba de preguntarse…" ¿Dónde, como estaría ella?" Mil dudas lo asaltaban y desesperaban; si estaría bien o mal, si sería feliz o desdichada, si aún lo recordaba, si en verdad ella lo amaba con la misma magnitud y la más aterradora de todas ¿Qué pasaría si ella encontraba el amor con otro hombre? "¡No, no, eso jamás podrá ser! Que nadie se atreva a quitármela". Se reprochaba el vampiro tan sólo por pensarlo, pero lo más importante de todo era que justo al filo de la ausencia de la joven, se daba cuenta cabal de lo fuertes que eran las cadenas que a ella lo ataban. Un día, interrumpiendo sus sueños, en su mente escuchó una voz, una voz que se hacia más clara y fuerte: -¡Alucard, Alucard!- repetía con insistencia hasta que él despertó con sorpresa, buscando…-¡Alucard, Alucard! La voz insistía, era de mujer y nunca cedía, el vampiro se llevó las manos a los oídos para dejar de escucharla pero fue inútil….entonces, de repente, un frío hondo y cruel se clavó en la espina del vampiro, tanto que comenzó a temblar, "frío ¿frío yo?" Se dijo incrédulo, al tiempo que se vio obligado a despertar, salir y a partir de entonces dormir de noche y velar de día, aún sin salir de la mansión.

Ante la nueva condición de su maestro, Ceras se solidarizó, además de parecerle buena idea ajustar su hábito biológico al resto para no sentirse tan sola. Ella veía como el vampiro perdía su fuerza y aún en plena primavera andaba envuelto en su abrigo como si el frío proviniera por dentro, ya despeinado a pesar de lo corto de su cabello, rondaba por la casa molestando, hostilizando por cualquier motivo, maldiciendo, fumando y tomando no sólo vino sino whisky que Jacob O´Neil le facilitaba con tal de beber un poco también, ambos lo hacían en la cocina ante el disgusto enorme de la vampiresa que un día sorprendió a su maestro mezclando la sangre medica con el licor: la mesa, el suelo, la ropa del nosferatu, salpicadas por el golpe del chorro de whisky hacia el liquido carmesí y Jacob no paraba de reír ante la invitación del vampiro por probar del escalofriante coctel.

"_Uyyy ¿sabes mingonette? Creo que al maese Alucard se le ha descompuesto el termostato y de paso el cerebro_". Nuevamente las simplezas del capitán en la mente de la joven.

Y era más agreste y hosco, sólo se contentaba con darle lecciones a la vampiresa. Un día en medio de una sesión ella le contó: -La reina maestro, la reina también ha caído enferma…dicen que está grave, todo el mundo lo comenta y Daniel me dijo que tal vez ella no se reponga.

-¿Y quien más según tú, está enfermo?- preguntó el nosferatu algo molesto.

-¡Usted! Usted esta enfermo, pero de amor.

Así, durante mucho tiempo infirió que no le quedaba más que soportar de la sofocante rutina en la que se había convertido su vida. Noches en el exilio del sueño sin tener ningún motivo para escapar de él y en el día; las clases que le daba a Victoria Seras y escuchar su insistencia acerca de hacer volver al capitán Bernadotte, ante tal, una ocasión Alucard se levantó y dijo:

-Escucha bien niña, eso que pides: hacer regresar a alguien de la muerte no consumada, no existen formulas, ni métodos. Yo te puedo enseñar magia negra, lo demás dependerá de ti, pero debes aprender bien, al menos en el tiempo que me queda…

-¿Qué le queda?- pregunto preocupada Seras.

-Así es Victoria, de mi no quedará lo suficiente, ella a distancia me destruye, ¡siempre ella! Y mírame ahora, adoleciendo en la agonía como un simple mortal ¿sabes qué? Estos que tengo son los síntomas que preceden a mi muerte, los mismos que padecía encerrado en el sótano, pronto seré un cadáver seco e inerte.

Ceras escuchó todo, sin entender ni justificar negando con la cabeza, Alucard se disponía a alejarse pero ella le dijo:-¡Maestro! ¿Cuántas mujeres ha tenido usted?

Al escuchar la pregunta el vampiro se detuvo: -¿Qué?- dijo

-¿Qué cuantas mujeres ha tenido usted a lo largo de su vida?

-¿A que carajos viene eso?

- Sólo responda, por que tengo esa duda, usted ¿a amado a muchas?

-Victoria- dijo él muy confundido- que demonios, no se cuantas… fui un señor feudal, un príncipe, además he vivido tanto que, pues no lo sé…muchas, no se cuantas.

-Ya veo, y… ¿por todas y cada una a querido morir?

-¡Victoria! ¡Qué es lo que dices?….

-¡Lo que es! ¡Nada más! ¡Maestro! Usted ama a mi señora Íntegra, la ama con locura, lo enloquece, pues es como esas pocas, muy pocas que ha amado y que siempre ha perdido, pero ahora no es Dios ni la muerte quien se la arrebatan sino usted mismo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Quiero convencerle para que vaya a buscarla! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Corra, vaya en su búsqueda!

-Ceras…

-¿Qué? No hay excusas maestro, si la ama búsquela, encuéntrela y no la deje ir, yo le aseguro que ella cada noche y cada día desea lo mismo, ¡qué usted la halle!

Él ya no contestó, sacó la botella que ahora cargaba en el abrigo, bebió unos tragos y se alejó, "en verdad tengo miedo de hallar lo que no quiero, además no se ni en donde empezar a buscar, se ha perdido en el ancho mundo", pensó.


	8. Chapter 8 Requiem por su Majestad

**8. **

**REQUIEM POR SU MAJESTAD**

Una de tantas noches, una que era fría, de invierno, en la que Alucard, algo aturdido por el frío y el whisky se disponía a retirarse a la habitación que ya era suya, se rompió la lánguida tranquilidad de la mansión: una llamada a la puerta, una llamada insistente.

-¡O´Neil! Atiende- gritó el vampiro. El joven fue al llamado; era ni más ni menos que Daniel Calne con noticias desde palacio.

-¿Dónde, donde esta Lord Alucard o la señorita Victoria? - preguntó visiblemente agitado.

-¡Daniel!- dijo la chica que en ese momento caminaba para encontrarlo- ¿qué pasa?

-¡Victoria! Traigo una orden, una orden… ¿donde esta Lord Alucard?

-¡Aquí estoy!- interrumpió él bajando las escaleras

-Lord Alucard, tengo un mensaje para usted.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, así es, es de palacio- dijo el joven, que ya no era un simple abogado sino un candidato muy serio para un puesto en el parlamento, extendió la mano con un sobre lacrado con el escudo Windsor, Alucard lo miró con desden sin tomarlo- por favor My lord, tómelo.

-Maestro- insistió la chica- por favor…

Por toda contestación, el vampiro arrebató el sobre, lo rasgó y sacó un papel del interior:- Es un mensaje de la reina- dijo leyendo - ella requiere mi presencia, ella me quiere ver, me pide que vaya… ¿por qué, Calne?

-Lord Alucard, la reina…su majestad se muere, ha entrado en agonía- contesto él visiblemente abatido.

- ¿Y eso?... ¿en qué me incumbe a mi?- dijo él.

- En que su majestad tal vez no sobreviva un día más y que ha pedido verlo, por favor, no le niego el deseo a una moribunda, ya no le pido por una reina, pues se que no es la suya, pero dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle…

-Maestro, creo que debería ir donde la reina, por favor, se que no es en vano que pida su visita- dijo Ceras de manera suplicante, con esa suplica que Alucard siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Alucard ahogó una nueva replica pues bien sabía que ella bien podía tener razón, se encogió de hombros y sin cambiar la dura expresión de su rostro asintió: -Está bien Calne, iré a ver a tu reina…

-¡Oh! Mil gracias Lord Alucard, gracias.

- Espera un momento Calne, no puedo presentarme así en el palacio- índico el vampiro mientras subía las escaleras- ¡y tu niña, vienes con nosotros!- a lo que Ceras no tenía más opción que aceptar.

- Gracias Srta. Victoria, nuevamente gracias.

- No tiene por que agradecerlo Daniel, mi maestro es muy orgulloso, pero en el fondo no es tan malo como pudiera parecer….

Minutos después los tres se encontraban a bordo de un lujoso auto que los conducía al Castillo de Windsor a través de los blancos paisajes de la nueva Londres. Alucard miraba indiferente a través de la ventanilla, sólo atento a sus pensamientos y a como el vehiculó se alejaba del epicentro de la ciudad hasta el valle del Támesis. Ceras observaba a sus dos acompañantes, mientras que Daniel se mostraba consternado.

-Daniel- le habló la chica poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- siento mucho lo que le pasa a su Majestad, de verdad.

- No se apure srta. Ella pronto descansará, su agonía ya se ha prolongado bastante, lo que ocurre es que…ella ha sido mi reina desde que tengo uso de razón.

Después de un rato divisaron el Castillo de Windsor con la bandera en lo alto del asta mayor. El auto traspuso las grandes rejas, avanzó por el extenso jardín hasta un pórtico lateral. Los tres descendieron para ser recibidos en un salón por uno de los tantos mayordomos al servició de la familia real.

El castillo estaba silencioso, callado, triste. Cuando el maestresala y dos mucamas se acercaron para llevarse los abrigos de los visitantes, Calne le habló al anciano mayordomo.

-¿No ha habido novedad, Basill?

-No lord Calne, pero los todos los príncipes están aquí desde hace mucho rato.

- ¿Y cómo esta Su majestad?

-Ella empeora.

-Cielos santo- expreso Daniel con desaliento- Basill, por favor, anuncia que ha llegado lord Alucard.

-En seguida My lord- respondió el atento mayordomo dando una reverencia y retirándose.

Alucard, mientras tanto, miraba el castillo con desenfado y algo de nostalgia, sin querer recordó que él conocía ese lugar desde hace más de cien años cuando llegó a presentarse a la gran reina Victoria en compañía del doctor Abraham Van Hellsing, también recordó que la reina a la que ahora visitaría en sus últimos momentos, la conoció cuando era tan sólo una niña, "¡cómo pasa el tiempo!", pensó. La vida a los demás se les diluía y pasaba como el agua...

-¡Pueden pasar los caballeros!- anunció el mayordomo en ese momento.

-Vamos lord Alucard, sígame- indicó Calne- señorita, usted también venga conmigo.

Los tres se dirigieron con paso lento hacia las grandes y ostentosas habitaciones privadas de la soberana. Al fin llegaron a la gran y hermosa puerta de madera, en ese momento salían algunos de los hijos y los nietos de la monarca. Victoria y Daniel saludaron e hicieron una reverencia agachando el rostro en señal de respeto ante la realeza, Alucard solo asintió serió y grave.

Una vez que los príncipes salieron, Daniel y Alucard entraron en la recamara de la soberana que estaba atendida por un elegante mayordomo, un doctor y un par de enfermeras. Hincada junto a la cama dorada de dosel, estaba aún una de sus nietas, la princesa se estaba despidiendo de ella, cuando los caballeros llegaron se estaba poniendo de pie y se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos mientras besaba la mano de su abuela.

La chica salió y dio un leve saludo a los recién llegados.

-Su Alteza- respondieron ambos con una reverencia, la princesa salió.

-Alucard, querido- dijo la reina con débil voz- estas aquí…

-Sí majestad, aquí estoy de nuevo- respondió el rey no muerto.

-Acércate Alucard, acércate- pidió la soberana y el vampiro obedeció, arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Mírame querido, creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi reinado ha terminado.

- No se apure majestad, ha vivido mucho y bien, sus súbditos no la olvidaran…

- Es cierto, sin embargo, cuando el fin nos llega de pronto desfilan ante nosotros todas la vivencias, los aciertos, los errores…Allí inscribo lo que de ti, lo que de ustedes he hecho.

- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?

- A ti y a Íntegra, siempre supe que a ella se le condenó siendo inocente, cuando tú fuiste a mí suplicante y aún sabiendo que era mi deber salvarla de la injusticia, le di un sentencia cruel y egoísta que saciara la sed de aquellos que exigían un culpable…

-Majestad, eso ya no importa por el momento, ella se marchó hace mucho.

-¡Lo sé! Hace más de un año, ya que se fue del país, lo supimos, tú estuviste con ella cuando partió…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepa?

-El servicio secreto, mi servicio secreto siempre la vigilaba, ese día me informaron lo que pasaba, yo ordené que le dejaran ir, tal vez no debí hacerlo…

-¿Quería que siguiera siendo su prisionera?

-¡No! Mas debí rectificar, nuestra nación no estará siempre a salvo como ahora, mi reino la necesitó y la necesitará, eso lo se…

-¡Pero ya es muy tarde majestad, demasiado tarde! Ella huyó por aunque amaba este país, no le dejaron nada.

- Y lo sé, pero ojala pudiera resarcirse, se que tú también las has perdido.

- Tal vez nada la hará regresar.

- No puedes adelantar conclusiones…deberías ir en pos de ella.

-Tal vez pero aún con todo mi poder, ella se ha escabullido en el mundo, puede estar en cualquier lugar, es más que una aguja en un inmenso pajar, está pérdida…

- No levantes juicios sobre apariencias.

- ¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó extrañado.

- A que el servicio secreto la siguió aún fuera del país.

-¡¿Qué?! Y… ¡¿saben donde esta?!- pregunto ansioso y exaltado.

- La siguieron sí, aunque parcialmente…Estuvieron tras su paradero algunos meses, ella viajó mucho…- la soberana hizo una señal a su mayordomo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el sirviente entendió, se dirigió a un escritorio y sacó una carpeta con papeles, luego se dirigió al vampiro y la extendió para que la tomara- mira, ese es todo el informe de mis agentes, tómalo.

Alucard tomó la carpeta casi incrédulo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo abrió y observó los papeles.

-Sin embargo esa investigación no esta concluida; ordene el regreso de mis agentes, la siguieron sí, pero tan sólo por seis meses….

-Entonces, ¿ahora también desconocen su paradero?

-Me temo que sí, le perdimos los pasos…sin embargo eso te da pistas, la última vez que supimos de ella estaba en Sudamérica, en Brasil, sin embargo no se quedó allí, tu sabes que ese es territorio libre para el Vaticano, son sus dominios.

-Majestad yo….- dijo el vampiro visiblemente afectado…

-No digas más, no pediré más venias ni perdón, las cuentas las iré a rendir en poco ante Dios nuestro Señor, él es el único que me ha de juzgar, sin embargo tal vez mi ayuda pueda ser útil para resarcir el gran daño que he hecho, no sólo a ustedes, sino también a mi Nación. Búscala, esos papeles son señuelos, sólo eso puedo hacer…

-Siempre he sido egoísta majestad, el trato que hice con usted lo demuestra y ni aún ahora me arrepiento de haber rogado por su vida, aunque sí hubiera querido cambiar su suerte…de cualquier manera ella me rechazó, también estaba en su derecho…

-Es el orgullo que pesa sobre las personas como ella, pero el rey no muerto no puede darse por vencido. En cuanto a su suerte, todos saben que ella es y será sir Hellsing.

-Es cierto Alteza, no es más que la verdad, pero ¿acaso el tiempo ha hecho tanto por ella, ha borrado ya las falsedades y el escarnio?

-Así es, todo lo ha limpiado, la verdad al final persiste y sobrevive- dijo la soberana, antes de que un dolor venido de sus entrañas la convulsionara, el médico y las enfermeras se aproximaron con prisa.

-¡Majestad, majestad!- gritó el medico real.

Alucard se puso de pie observando a la soberana con impaciencia, haciendo un mohín de compasión…pero no, aún no le llegaba el momento definitivo a la venerable anciana, tan sólo fue uno de los síntomas de su enfermedad.

-¡Alucard!- exclamó la monarca como en un suspiro clamoroso confundido en delirio, al tiempo que extendía la mano que ya lucía un blanco cadavérico- ¡debes encontrarla!

- Se que debo y lo haré- prometió el oscuro caballero al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la anciana

-Adiós querido.

-Adiós su majestad- respondió él, besando con suma caballerosidad la real mano y haciendo la reverencia de la Corte. Luego volvió a depositarla sobre el pecho de la reina y dedicándole una leve sonrisa dijo- no se atribule, fue una gran reina.

-Estoy muy cansada, muy cansada- balbuceaba la soberana cerrando los ojos, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Alucard comprendió que era momento de irse, tomó la carpeta y dio media vuelta, sin moverse de su lugar en la recamara, Calne había visto toda la escena, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y la cabeza baja. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el mayordomo abrió para dejar pasar a un ministro que venía a dar la ultima bendición a la real moribunda.

-Vamonos Calne- dijo en ese momento el nosferatu.

El abogado asintió y después de regalarle la ultima mirada a la reina, ambos salieron de la habitación. Afuera, en el pasillo, aguardaba Seras, que como una niña miraba cada cuadro, cada estatuilla, cada detalle del lujoso y elegante recinto. Era verdad que en visita escolar pudo entrar a ver las estancias permitidas al público pero jamás había llegado hasta ese punto del castillo, así que aunque la visita fuera por asuntos nada felices, a ella le emocionaba de alguna manera ver cumplido tan modesto deseo. Cuando vio salir a los caballeros se aproximó a ellos, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar algo, el rostro compungido de Daniel se lo decía todo.

-Vamonos Seras- ordenó Alucard.

-Sí maestro, como diga- dijo suspirando la chica, de cualquier manera le hubiera gustado poderse despedirse de su soberana.

-Lo sé, pero ella esta ya muy cansada, apenas si tuvo consciencia para atenderme- dijo Alucard que leyó sus pensamientos.

-Que extraño es todo esto maestro, este reino pronto no se parecerá en nada a lo que fue.

-Lord Alucard, ¿qué hará ahora?- preguntó Calne.

El vampiro no contestó, no supo que, tan sólo miró la carpeta de cuero que tal vez, de algún modo, de alguna forma…trazarían un mapa entre él y ella. Calne comprendió que el rey no muerto se encontraba de nuevo con su ama, aunque fuera en su pensamiento… En ese momento, la voz del mayordomo personal de la reina los llamó:

-¡Caballeros, Caballeros! Por favor, si me permiten un momento- exclamó y los aludidos se detuvieron para voltearse a mirarlo- disculpen caballeros, señorita – dijo al descubrir a la chica- hay algo, algo que la reina me pidió entregar y que pase por alto, era se suma importancia que recibiera esto lord Alucard- indicó el sirviente al tiempo que extendía una cajita de caoba, como una caja musical con una diminuta aldaba dorada en un costado. Alucard la miró y la tomó.

-Gracias- no pudiendo contener la curiosidad abrió la caja para encontrarse con todas y cada una de las insignias que le fueron quitadas a Íntegra aquel día del juicio, estaban todas menos la cruz de plata que él mismo había robado, por supuesto no necesitó más explicaciones

Calne le preguntó en ese momento.

-Y ¿su majestad ya dijo su última voluntad, ya se ha confesado?

-My lord- contesto el mayordomo, muy agraviado- el médico real lo declaró segundos antes de que usted saliera, su majestad ha entrado en coma…

Alucard, Seras y Daniel no salieron del palacio en toda la noche pues se veló en el recinto; los criados, los guardias, la familia Real, los más importantes aristócratas que venían con la intención de ver a la soberana; entre ellos, los padres y hermanos de Daniel y por supuesto, la familia de Conrad Bardsley…con ellos iba él también; estaba irreconocible.

Su anterior pose y mirada altiva, así como su elegancia natural, habían desaparecido bajo una fealdad escalofriante. Era algo muy extraño, sus aristocráticos y finos rasgos se habían esfumado y en su lugar se encontraba una mueca retraída y unos ojos vagos, desorbitados, llenos de locura; tampoco caminaba como una persona normal, sino algo encorvado y mirando a todos lados, llevaba varios meses sin decir palabra, las raras veces que lo hacía, se notaba su divergencia. Esa noche entró custodiado por dos criados. Desde luego que ofrecía un espectáculo grotesco y horroroso a los ojos de los nobles asistentes, pero el mezquino padre de Conrad no permitió que su hijo faltara a palacio, menos en esa ocasión tan importante.

Para la familia Bardsley lo de más prioridad siempre había sido la aspiración al poder, ambiciosos y malvados habían sido la mayoría hasta que la casta tocó fondo con el destino ruin de Conrad. Sin embargo su padre aún tenía fe en que su hijo se curaría de su enfermedad y llegaría a ser el próximo primer ministro. Lo cierto era que eso nunca pasaría, y que no habría otro heredero de la casa Bardsley en esa rama familiar.

Esa noche de invierno fue como si varios cabos se ataran a la vez, pues Alucard no tuvo que buscar a Conrad para llevar a cabo la vendetta, lo que es más lógico, que el vampiro se hubiera olvidado del asunto…tal vez. Pero esa madrugada, esa madrugada las cosas estaban dispuestas.

Llegó un punto de la velada en que ambos se encontraron. Los criados sacaron al joven lunático a uno de los jardines siguiendo las órdenes del padre, cuando quiso la casualidad que el vampiro también saliera a la misma terraza, a la misma hora. Alucard estaba por encender un cigarrillo, para eso había salido de manera distraída; los dos en el mismo escenario estaban: el vampiro se puso el cigarrillo en los labios y comenzó a buscar su encendedor en los bolsillos, cuando de repente Conrad volteo de improviso hacia donde el nosferatu se encontraba…y su cuerpo se pasmó en un horrible rictus, sólo alcanzó a mirarlo con ojos desorbitados, Alucard sintió la mirada, volteo aún con el cigarrillo en la boca y lo que vio le dejo muy complacido: delante de él estaba el cruel lord con una imagen tan vil que en verdad causaba lastima, ¡y justo así es como le gustaba al conde ver a sus enemigos!

La primera reacción del vampiro al ver al ex fiscal, fue una enorme y sádica sonrisa, luego, tranquilamente terminó de encender el cigarrillo y disfrutando de los ademanes ofuscados del lord, (allí postrado en la silla de jardín donde lo habían dejado los criados) no atinaba a pronunciar algo humanamente comprensible, sólo balbuceaba y se estremecía de terror, pero nada se comparó cuando Alucard, a pocos centímetros de él, bajó el rostro para estar cara a cara con una expresión amenazante, el nosferatu echó a reír con ponzoña y perversidad: -Mira que sorpresa Bardsley, pero mira que curiosa es la vida, ¡no sabes cuanto me alegra verte aquí! Que bueno, que bueno- dijo sin dejar de sonreír y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo levanto de la silla sin que dejara de temblar en espasmos de pánico y locura- ahora es el momento…¡vas a morir, no sin antes desear no haber nacido!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el otrora verdugo de Íntegra por fin llegó al final del túnel. Simplemente era demasiado para su dañada y débil mente verse a merced del demonio Alucard, del poderoso vampiro, de aquel que podía destruirle palmo a palmo, del que le engendró una paranoia capaz de llevarlo a la demencia y ahora, justo en ese momento lo poco de razón que aún le quedaba se esfumó para siempre con toda posibilidad o esperanza de recuperarla, pues al termino de la amenaza, el joven lanzó un alarido siniestro para luego cerrar los ojos medio desmayado y comenzar a reír, a carcajearse y a reír al mismo tiempo, luego a convulsionarse…entonces Alucard lo soltó, lo dejó caer al suelo donde lo vio retorcerse y gritar como un epiléptico, mirándolo con una sonrisa plena y malvada, con sus ojos al rojo vivo, mirándolo como a la peor de las alimañas comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente lleno de malsana felicidad.

El grito hizo regresar a los criados que hallaron al joven en el suelo victima del peor de _delirius treme._ Alucard no dijo nada más, sin mirar a los sirvientes tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, metió las manos a los bolsillos y se alejo carcajeándose… ¿para qué matar su cuerpo, sí lo había sepultado para siempre en los abismos de la locura insondable? Se supo después y es verdad: que el joven lord Conrad Bardsley, el único heredero de su casa, había ido a parar a un asilo de dementes y terminó sus días en una celda en el pabellón de los locos más graves.

Pero esa madrugada los eventos superaron por mucho a la desgracia de la familia Bardsley, pues el coma en que entró Su Majestad fue el punto y final… siete horas después moría, a las seis de la mañana menos cinco se anunció oficialmente su muerte clínica. Ella ya no supo más, ni estuvo conciente, pero murió rodeada de su familia y sus amigos; tuvo una muerte tranquila después de todo…una muerte como a ella le hubiera gustado.

Eran las seis y medía de la mañana cuando Alucard y Ceras salieron del palacio camino a casa, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar se encontraron con un mundo diferente, un mundo al cual se le había acabado toda una era, un reino que se había quedado sin monarca, pues al fin y al cabo en esos momentos toda la nación se encargaba de proclamar su duelo, con las banderas a media asta y un clamor en todos los medios con la noticia:¡La reina ha muerto!

Ese mismo día el cuerpo de la soberana fue embalsamado y en la tarde llevado a la Abadía de Westminster donde fue velada y exhibida por dos días consecutivos rodeada de cientos y cientos de cirios, había una ceremonia tras otra para rezarle a su alma. Mientras que el tañido de los campanarios anunciaba su partida y los rostros compungidos de sus súbditos que no dejaban de depositar ofrendas florales y encender velas.

A la mañana del tercer día, el féretro partió de Westminster. A la salida una lluvia de flores cubrió el ataúd, que ya llevaba la bandera de la familia real cubriéndolo, sus hijos, esposo y nietos iban detrás de la carroza fúnebre custodiada por guardias reales, a las orillas de la vía, vallas inmensas que formaba el pueblo doliente.

Y atrás, formando parte del cortejo fúnebre, iban los miembros más importantes de la aristocracia y otros jefes de estado y miembros de la realeza mundial, así como decenas de gente importante…y entre todos ellos iba grave y elegantísimo Alucard, que llevaba del brazo a Ceras con la cara cubierta por un velo de encajes y en la mano un ramo de orquídeas blancas para la reina; iban junto a la familia Calne, acompañando a la reina en su ultimo viaje.

En esos momentos de alta pompa fúnebre, Alucard no pudo evitar pensar en Íntegra que para esos momentos estaría enterada de la muerte de su amada reina, tal vez viéndolo todo por televisión, ¡y ella sin poder estar allí! Entonces en el corazón del vampiro brillo una leve esperanza de que por encima de toda promesa ella volviera a Londres para estar en ese funeral; tuvo la esperanza de verla aparecer en la abadía, durante la misa de cuerpo presente o de verla en el cortejo, o en el cementerio, sí, tuvo la esperanza, pero era una vacía e ingenua, ella no estaría más en esa ciudad. Eso lo supo cuando el último puñado de tierra le fue puesto a la tumba y lo comprobó cuando llegaron a casa y se enfrentó de nuevo a la terrible soledad y que en los medios no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de la soberana y que pronto se harían los preparativos para que su heredero subiera al trono.

Entonces, leyendo cada uno de los papeles de las investigaciones del servicio secreto, llegó a una conclusión definitiva: si quería volver a ver a Íntegra, tendría que comenzar a buscarla hasta el último rincón del mundo, no había remedio y sin embargo algo que sabía a miedo lo detenía.

Así pasaron los días y los meses y sí, cuando el duelo se levanto se organizó la ceremonia de coronación a la que los vampiros también asistieron. Ceras no cabía en sí de emoción, Alucard no sabía ni a cuantas había asistido, contando la suya hace cientos de años. De modo que miraba todo sin expectación mientras que los súbditos aplaudían la ascensión del nuevo monarca, del nuevo rey…Entre ellos se encontraba el nuevo Daniel Calne, un radiante electo para ser miembro del parlamento que junto a su familia se mostraba complacido y orgulloso.

Para cuando esos eventos ocurrieron ya era de nuevo primavera, el invierno se había llevado la pena del pueblo y en la mansión Hellsing, Ceras seguía recibiendo clases y al mismo tiempo alentando a su maestro para que dejara de una vez por todas, su letargo y fuera en la búsqueda de Íntegra.

-Maestro- le dijo una de tantas veces- no se cuando se decida a ir a buscarla, se que lo hará y entonces no se, no estaré segura si lo volveré a ver otra vez, por eso debo decirle ahora que aunque no me gustan las despedidas, usted ha sido la mejor persona que pude haber conocido en toda mi vida y que no me arrepiento de haber elegido lo que soy: el nosferatu Victoria Ceras y que no pude haber tenido mejor maestro. Me siento afortunada y feliz- sus ojos brillaban el lagrimas- usted me enseñó otra vida y me entregó una familia y…sólo quiero decirle que lo quiero mucho a usted- dijo antes de que las lagrimas la traicionaran, Alucard se encogió de hombros y abrazó a la muchacha.." y yo a ti", le dijo en la mente- por eso, cuando se vaya, mejor que no me de cuenta, mejor sólo dejé la puerta de su habitación abierta, si una mañana la encuentro así, sabré que usted ya no estará…

Por toda contestación él dijo: -Tu tendrás un destino feliz, eso lo se, serás feliz….y harás que Bernadotte regrese a ti.

Y no volvieron a hablar del asunto y Alucard tardaba en decidirse a partir aunque añoraba verla, añoraba tocarla y oírla, lo deseaba con toda su alma de vampiro que ya le había entregado. Hasta que, una madrugada, una madrugada silenciosa tan ordinaria como muchas, él la pudo ver, primero opaca su imagen, luego se iba haciendo cada vez más nítida hasta que por fin se dibujo con exactitud. Él la miraba como de lejos. Ella caminaba, se acercaba, la podía ver: su rostro pálido, sus ojos enormes ya sin gafas, su cuerpo esbelto, lo único distinto en ella era la forma en que lucía; sencilla y discreta llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado. Ahora la distinguía claramente porque la observaba desde lo alto de una colina. Se podía sentir de pie al cobijo de la sombra de un árbol; un enorme eucalipto que se mecía con el viento y cuyas hojas doradas y rojizas caían una tras otra sobre el pasto aún verde y tupido, desde allí, el vampiro podía aspirar los aromas de hierba y tierra del ambiente pero sobre todo verla a ella, ver como subía poco a poco la colina; su dorada melena abrillantada por los rayos del sol poniente y sacudida por el viento, sus manos jalando hacia el pecho las solapas de un abriguito marrón, acomodando la bufanda verde lima alrededor de su cuello y sacando los pendientes que llevaba puestos y habían quedado atascados en la prenda. Poco a poco subiendo por la pradera, a lo lejos Alucard pudo ver un enorme lago de color azul enmarcado por muchos metros cuadrados de campos dorados: de trigales que destellaban reventando en grano.

Al fin, la chica llegó muy cerca del eucalipto, Alucard pronunció su nombre, lo gritó, se acercó a ella y no, no pudo tocarla, su intento se desvaneció; ella no podía ni verlo ni oírlo, él era un fantasma y lo comprendió rápidamente. En lugar de insistir cayó de rodillas con los ojos sorprendidos, la miró como un beato contempla una aparición divina: ella a centímetros de él sin poder verlo. Entonces, de su bolso sacó una cinta satinada y con ella se ató improvisadamente el cabello, luego acomodó su cruz de plata en el pecho, y sacó una cámara fotográfica para guardarla, en eso iba a ajustarse el bolso cuando Alucard se puso de pie y quedó a escasos centímetros de ella terriblemente conmovido, en ese momento Íntegra se detuvo en seco, su rostro se tornó confundido e inquieto, alzo la vista y miró hacia todos lados, Alucard lo percibió, iba a hablarle, estaba decidido a hacerlo…¡tal vez ella se hubiera percatado de su presencia en esa especie de sueño!...Mas en ese momento:

-¡Fairbrook, Fairbrook! Vaya estas aquí, te he buscado por todos lados- dijo una voz masculina, provenía de un joven alto, castaño de ojos verdes, iba igualmente abrigado y alzaba la mano amistosamente lo que hizo que la joven se olvidara de sus sensaciones, respondió al saludo con una sonrisa, sacó los guantes de piel y mientras se los colocaba, corría al encuentro del muchacho al que saludó con un beso en la mejilla, ambos se alejaron charlando alegremente por la que se notaba era la primera calle de un pueblito de bonitas y coloridas casas de madera.

Alucard se quedó al pie del árbol, estupefacto y demoliéndose por dentro, sus ojos centelleaban y enloquecían ante los más terribles celos que nunca hubiera sentido, unos celos que lo carcomían y quemaban. Él iba a correr, a correr en pos de ella mas en ese momento…despertó. Despertó de ese sueño que sin embargo le había parecido muy real, tal vez no fue un simple episodio onírico…

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y comenzó a razonar, ella en un lugar donde es otoño, ella en un lugar donde ahora anochece cuando aquí amanece…se volteo, miró el gran reloj de péndulo, iban a dar las cinco de la mañana… ¡claro, claro, sonaba lógico, había concordancia! Pero ella, estaba con otro que no era él, ¡no! Antes volverse polvo que permitir esa blasfemia a su amor devoto y jurado…En ese instante lo decidió, partiría en su búsqueda, no había más. Preparar los asuntos de su viaje, eran cosas que en su momento habían sido arregladas. No le tomaría mucho tiempo salir de la mansión. Tomó su abrigo, un viejo abrigo militar con botones al pecho y como un capricho o una ocurrencia, decidió llevar consigo su viejo sombrero de fieltro: lo más importante que llevaba era la carpeta de papeles, el cofre de las joyas al cual le había anexado el broche blanco de diamantes. Antes de salir recordó lo que le había dicho su alumna, por ello desistió de la idea de despertarle para despedirse de ella, en lugar de eso, regresó un momento y le escribió una carta que dejó sobre la intacta cama de Íntegra…

Ya con su sencillo equipaje listo, bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. En la sala junto a la chimenea acostumbraba dormir el perro mastín que despertó al escuchar los pasos del vampiro, de modo que dio dos ladridos, pero el nosferatu le hizo una seña para que callara, el canino fue hasta él, meneando la cola, mirándolo como si supiera que su amo se marcharía, él le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza: -Adiós, muchacho, adiós- y mirando todo a su alrededor por vez ultima, atravesó la puerta.

Una vez afuera echó a caminar con pasos largos y rápidos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y encogido de hombros. La aurora lo acompañaba, una luz suave y tímida comenzaba a teñir el cielo, unas luces añil, violáceas, discretas pero sobre todo melancólicas que enmarcaban la silueta de la casona victoriana a la que él llegara a vivir hace más de un siglo ya.

Sin embargo su partida no pudo de ser del todo en secreto, pues los ladridos del perro despertaron a Jacob que salió con rapidez de su habitación, se asomó por la ventana y vio como el vampiro partía, sin perder tiempo subió a comunicárselo a Seras, tocó a su puerta, ella despertó un poco sobresaltada.

-Srta. Victoria, Srta., su maestro, el amo Alucard se marcha.

Ella se levantó y salió de la habitación, Jacob la observaba, la vio correr hacia la antigua habitación de Íntegra y comprobó que la puerta estaba semiabierta, sin pensarlo entró; y sí, como era de esperarse, su maestro ya no estaba. Fue hacia la ventana, que miraba hacia la salida, se asomó y efectivamente lo vio, aún lo pudo ver, su larga figura atravesando el jardín, siguiendo la vereda en dirección a la reja…

-¿Qué pasa ama? ¿Por qué el amo se marcha?

Ella se agacho, ahogo un sollozo y respondió: -Porque no fue hecho para las prisiones…porque debía marcharse.

Y los dos se quedaron mirando la escena: la despedida definitiva del vampiro Alucard que ahora estaba por llegar a la salida ante la cual se detuvo un momento para mirarla como si fuera el umbral hacia otra dimensión. Antes de traspasarla, se volteó para ver la casona (Seras se ocultó bajo la cortina), "que irónico", pensó él ante la perspectiva de considerar su hogar a la casa del peor de sus Némesis, el que lo había hecho esclavo. Al observar la mansión no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, dio un largo suspiro, luego escondió su adiós en una sonrisa amarga, bajó el ala de su sombrero y traspasó la reja continuando con su camino en línea recta ya sin mirar atrás.

-Adiós maestro…- pronunció en su mente Ceras Victoria, que tuvo como recuerdo ulterior de su amado maestro, una imagen que poco a poco se iba perdiendo en el cielo plomizo del alba londinense…. y nada más.


	9. Chapter 9 Fairbrook

**9. FAIRBROOK**

Con el rojizo y exuberante sol austral a sus espaldas (al cual aborrecía por quemante y directo), pisando la arena pajiza de una modesta estación de trenes en un poblado semi urbano en algún lugar apartado de la isla norte de Nueva Zelanda, estaba el lord de siempre, asqueado y un tanto arto de tantos y tantos viajes frustrantes y lentos. Con la sinrazón de una búsqueda que ya lo había llevado muy lejos, que además era seca y pedregosa, pues aún no daba los frutos que él hubiera esperado; es decir, que el mundo aún no se doblegaba ante el poder del mejor y más grande de los caballeros de la noche (no negaba que el viaje lo había reconfortado y le había devuelto algo del mucho vigor perdido, pues de nuevo gobernaba a las horas nocturnas ) pero aún sentía que su motivación pendía de un hilo y la necia imagen de Íntegra debajo del árbol…¡de ella con otro! Seguía retumbando en su mente al no saber que determinación tomar en caso de llegar demasiado tarde.

En la mente, como el recorrido de un cronograma, Alucard comenzó a repasar y a repasar: Hace un año salió de Londres con dirección a América del Sur donde se quedó la investigación del Servicio Secreto, el último lugar visitado por Íntegra fue una posada a las afueras de Brasilia antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto internacional. Dedujeron que se había marchado del país…como posteriormente él pudo comprobar. Por supuesto ella viajó con un nombre distinto al de Íntegra. Le costó trabajo indagar aún llevando varias fotografías de ella, controlando mentes y leyéndolas, los lugareños recordaron haber visto a una joven extranjera que pudieron identificar en la foto, allí comenzó su peregrinar…dos años después de haber despedido a la joven en Londres y más de uno de abandonar la ciudad él también, ahora eran más de tres.

En ese momento, esperando en el país oceánico, estaba por abordar un tren que lo llevaría a la costa que separaba a la isla del sur, allí tomaría un barco para continuar la búsqueda que después de tantos trabajos lo había llevado hasta ese lejano y casi remoto punto del planeta…Nada más que un punto estratégico…llevaba mucho buscando en ese hemisferio, sólo guiado por la premonición de ese sueño, con el retrato de ese paisaje grabado en su mente. Y sin embargo aún existía la posibilidad de que ella ya no estuviera donde, oníricamente, él la vio; existía el riesgo de que ella se moviera y se moviera como una astilla encajada y en ese trajín la perdiera para siempre.

Mas al fin el tren arribó a su estación, se marcó la hora del reloj del pueblo en el cuadrante correcto. Entonces los pocos y escasos pasajeros se levantaron de su rustico asiento para abordarlo. El vampiro los siguió, tomó su ordinaria carga (resultaba irónico; un gran caballero viajando como el más común de los comunes), se limpió de polvo la tan ordinaria indumentaria, (lejana ya de elegancia o extravagancia, a simple vista lucía como un hombre simple) y se encaminó con paso lento hasta la puertezuela del pequeño tren que en esa estación sólo se detenía un momento.

Él y los demás eran unas siluetas recortadas en el marco del sol enrojecido y poniente a sus espaldas. Cuando el tren cerró la puertezuela y se encaminó de nuevo, el vampiro ya ocupando su lugar se ajustó las negras gafas de sol y trató de pasar inadvertido….

Los días pasaban como las paginas de un libro, el camino se acortaba y un día de esos, Alucard pudo ver de nuevo el mar que separaba a dos grandes islas. Viajó en un pequeño barco con gente que parecía conocer como la palma de la mano esos lugares: él era uno de los contados forasteros, para él era un mundo nuevo distinto a su antigua, remota y amada Europa...

-ooOOoo-

"Si vas a esconderte, escóndete bien, lo mejor que puedas. Busca un lugar remoto, lejano, impronunciable, un lugar que pueda pasar desapercibido, que casi nunca se haya oído nombrar, que este como oculto a los ojos del mundo, donde las personas prácticamente puedan hacerse ciegas y sordas al bullicio. Viaja hacia mundos distantes, cambia mil veces de ruta, transgrede dimensiones, haz lo que creas necesario pero escóndete, escóndete donde llegues a diluirte como el agua, donde desaparezcas en la niebla. Escóndete, ocúltate para que no sepa donde estas, para que no pueda hallarte, (al menos no tan fácilmente). Guárdate por días, por meses, por años para que ya no te vea, para que en la gran soledad de tu vida pienses cada vez más en lo que has despreciado, enciérrate y escóndete. Pero confía en que algún día te hallaré y vigila atenta por la ventada, por las noches y por las madrugadas, pues ahora me agradan ambas y en una de tantas se me puede antojar encontrarte, por eso tenle miedo a lo incierto donde yo me oculto, teme y escóndete… siempre"…

Así le dedicaba el gran vampiro sus pensamientos a su dama. ¡Tanto tiempo de búsquedas! En esos lugares a veces recorría los caminos a pie, en la complicidad de la noche se empeñaba en caminatas en busca de alimento, ¡sí! Todo ese tiempo acostumbraba, siempre que podía, cazar alguna victima desprevenida que resultaba vigorizante en más de un par de litros de sangre caliente y rutilante. Ahora llevaba mucho trecho avanzado en esa isla sur. No había podido dar con ella de un modo preciso, pero juraba que buscaría de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad hasta obtener el tan anhelado éxito, por lo que en esos días andaba con una sonrisa ufana, era como si la sintiera cerca, como si supiera que cada vez se acercaba más y esa noche de luna llena caminaba a las orillas del gran lago, que parecía iluminado con brillantes bajo el cielo estrellado, escuchando a decenas de animales nocturnos de esa exuberante fauna acuática. Caminaba con paso desenfadado, con los sabores de la sangre aún plenos en la boca, avanzaba junto a la angosta carretera por un camino de terrasería.

Y de repente, con un extraño sentido de ofuscación, desde su lugar perdido, ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y confundida, podía jurar que había escuchado una voz que la sentenciaba. Pronto el estupor recobró los tintes de la conciencia y se vio acostada en una modesta cama; con los cabellos, (que ahora estaban teñidos y oscurecidos de castaño) esparcidos sobre una almohada de plumas, con la luz de la aurora en su rostro y el Tic tac del reloj en sus oídos, con los ojos abiertos y clavados en el techo pensaba en ese extraño sueño en el que vio al rey vampiro caminando a la luz de la luna junto a un lago, una sensación fría la cubrió, de nuevo él aparecía, aunque fuera en un sueño.

¿Qué mañana era esa? Una mañana cualquiera de invierno que en ese punto terrestre es ligeramente fría y de un amanecer limpio. Ella lo sabía porque no dejaba abierta la ventana de su habitación, ni siquiera para contemplar las estrellas antes de dormir o para respirar el aire de la madrugada o para escuchar mejor el susurro de los grillos y cigarras, por que de hacerlo, seguro amanecía con la piel helada.

Ella había logrado conseguirse una vida tranquila, la había comprado a buen precio: una modesta y bonita casa en un pueblo tranquilo y pintoresco, un trabajo común y corriente en la ciudad más próxima, una identidad sin glamour, una vida que no se parecía ni remotamente a la de antes; que no pedía lujos y comodidades que la gente de su nueva condición no podía ni soñar.

Y si la vieran, pocos creerían que un día ella fue una mujer sumamente poderosa, importante, aristocrática, tal vez solamente por el aire de natural elegancia que tenía y la discreta belleza que guardaba y que pareció acentuarse más con la sonrisa que aprendió a dibujar en sus labios. El hecho era que estaba allí, como entre oculta, como llegó hacía un par de años buscando tranquilidad y un poco de felicidad. Sencilla y sin pretensiones como la vieron llegar una mañana de verano bajando del autobús; jalando una sola maleta de equipaje se encaminó al hostal y pidió posada, buscó una casa, luego comenzó a dejar de ser la forastera, luego se hizo parte del pueblo y a nadie parecía disgustarle. Llamaba la atención, sí, pero para todos sólo era la chica europea de modales discretos que hablaba con un elegante acento británico, una muchacha bella que aprendió a simpatizar con los demás y que sin embargo nunca hablaba de su familia o su pasado; una joven que trabajaba en una agencia turística en el hermoso Queenston, ya que hablaba varios idiomas; que en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a la fotografía, vivía en una casita a la rivera del lago y se llamaba Fairbrook Wintages, era todo lo que se sabía de ella.

O más bien fue todo lo que quiso decir de sí misma como para edificar una muralla a su alrededor. Pero no pudo evitar llevar consigo un álbum de fotos, más un retrato de su padre y su cruz de plata, era lo único que quería conservar porque en esos objetos guardaba sus mejores vivencias y porque a veces visitaba el álbum donde había fotos suyas desde su niñez hasta un año antes de la desgracia total de Hellsing: todo un inventario de su vida. Y por supuesto que a nadie hablaba de su pasado, sólo contaba que había quedado huérfana desde los doce años, que se crió con tutores y que estudió en Oxford, que trabajó algunos años en la Gran Bretaña y luego decidió abandonarla ya que después del infame ataque nada volvió a ser igual. Esa era su historia.

Y aún tendida en su lecho no pudo dejar de pensar en la visión que su sueño le trajo, en la incertidumbre que aún arrasaba en su corazón, el recuerdo del vampiro, aunque "tal vez sólo fuera un truco de su inconciente", pensó y se levantó para comenzar su día, un día que no tenía mucho de especial.

Un día ordinario de trabajo, un día que a las pocas horas la encontraba abordando el autobús que la llevaría la ciudad turística y que recorría paisajes prodigiosos. Íntegra no se cansaba de mirar la belleza del lugar que tan cuidadosamente había elegido para vivir. Aunque en un momento del camino, entre la salida del pueblo y la media hora que tomaba llegar a Queenston, comenzó a caer en un sueño leve y ligero, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano cerro los ojos…

"Ama Íntegra…no se como es que te dejo ir, no se como es que permito que te vayas, que te escabullas y te conviertas en una aguja de pajar…pero te juro por el cielo o por el infierno, que algún día has de ser para mí, así tenga que revolver el mundo entero. Qué seas feliz, qué puedas ser feliz y si algún día nos volvemos a hallar, entonces ya no escaparás jamás ¡tu has de ser mi mujer!..."

¡Esa imagen, ese preciso instante! El recuerdo de la estación, de la última vez que vio a Alucard y sus palabras exactas de nuevo volvían… ¿Por qué ahora?...Y un sobresalto, ella abrió los ojos precipitadamente y se pasmó en su asiento, reconociendo el lugar y comprobando que estaba sola en su asiento.

Por fin, llegando a la ciudad, bajó del autobús, se encaminó al lugar de trabajo a través de las coloridas calles, entre transeúntes distraídos y turistas; viajeros solitarios, parejas de enamorados o de jubilados que tranquilos y apacibles caminaban río arriba tomados de la mano; grupos de muchachos ruidosos, familias enteras, gente de todos lados del mundo que venía a ese lugar para admirar la naturaleza aún preservada y olvidarse del bullicio de las grandes orbes. Ese era el nuevo ambiente de ella, el nuevo ambiente de Íntegra Hellsing o de Fairbrook Wintages, pasar inadvertida entre un puñado de gente ajena.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…..más de cinco horas seguidas de trabajo, atendiendo una oficina de turismos, sí, mucho muy ordinario para la ella de antes, pero bueno para los que se han envenenado por tanto odio, por tantos años. No iba tan mal allí, tenía buena reputación y algunas amistades, por lo tanto, no estaba del todo sola.

La tarde cayó y la encontró saliendo de la oficina, sin prisa y encaminándose hasta el lugar indicado, sin embargo, durante todo el día no pudo sacar de la mente los sueños que había tenido: la voz de Alucard, la imagen de él como persiguiéndola ¡qué inquietante le resultaba evocarle en el recuerdo! No podía negarse a sí misma lo que era una verdad profunda, el vampiro no se había marchado de su mundo y es que, tal vez, muy dentro de ella aún añoraba reencontrarse con él, verle aunque fuera una vez…."algún día serás mi mujer" y la sentencia que prometía hallarla así se escondiera en el último rincón de la tierra, habían quedado selladas a fuego en su memoria.

Integra acostumbraba comer en una sencilla cafetería cerca del muelle principal de la ciudad. Medía hora más tarde el sol estaba despidiéndose ya, era ese momento cuando este comenzaba a ponerse y teñir de rojo el agua y el cielo, ella salió del lugarcito y echó a caminar a lo largo del boulevard perfectamente limpio y hermoso hacía el muelle por donde los turistas tomaban votes para ir a recorrer el inmenso lago coronado por bosques de grandes coníferas y otros muchos árboles que habían dejado caer sus hojas al camino, atenazados por el aire frío del invierno austral, invierno que en nada se comparaba al crudo y blanco de su natal Europa, tan sólo la brisa fría soplando del norte y que movía las aguas quietas del lago con unas ondas suaves, haciendo revolotear la hojas muertas de las plantas.

Avanzó, llegó al lugar; una construcción de varios puentes y muelles de madera oscura y lisa que crujía bajo la presión de los paseantes y del cual se alzaba un olor a madera lisa y mojada, a ambos lados de los puentecillos se extendían las aguas claras y frías, a los costados, en dirección de las montañas, había instalados unos telescopios para mirar en varias direcciones, los cuales funcionaban durante un par de minutos a cambio de una moneda.

En ese momento escuchó una voz llamándola, ella la reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Ian, un amigo suyo, un joven casi de su misma edad, un muchacho carismático y alegre al que había conocido al llegar allí. En muchas ocasiones se habían acompañado durante el almuerzo o a dar un paseo por el muelle del gran lago, donde varias veces vieron la puesta del sol, conversando de cosas banales y donde ella podía jugar a ser feliz con sólo cerrar los ojos y traer a su mente fragmentos dulces de su infancia, cuando miraba el sol ocultarse en el cielo británico, a través del horizonte londinense bajo el rítmico cantar de las campanadas del reloj. Pero casi siempre hablando de los otros, casi nunca de ella, pues temía que le preguntaran cosas que no pudieran responder, mejor era dejar lagunas en su pasado.

-¡Hola, chica! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Claro- dijo ella- la verdad es le hacía bien sentirse acompañada.

Así iniciaron una conversación trivial, después se dedicaron a mirar el bello horizonte que les obligaba a quedarse callados ante el hermoso atardecer.

-No lo sé, tal vez este exagerando- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había tenido hasta ese momento- pero me parece, que en Inglaterra, no había tanta calma como aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? No veo esto muy tranquilo- aseveró Ian- está lleno de turistas, como siempre.

-Yo me entiendo- contestó ella con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a través del telescopio, bandadas de patos silvestres volar hacia muy adentro el horizonte, como estrellándose contra el sol enrojecido.

-¿Te gustaría ser como ellos, Fairbrook?- preguntó Ian- ¿te gustaría ser como esas aves y volar lejanamente de un lugar a otro?

Ella fijó su mirada atenta en él, luego sonrió con algo de malicia como para esconder su molestia ante la pregunta, "si él supiera…", pensó, pero no, no lo sabría nunca de ser posible. Ian se quedó mirándola, exhaló aire y sonriendo habló:

-Fairbrook, desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo…

-Dime.

-Bueno pues, tú eres inglesa y…. dijiste que eras de Londres.

Ella escondió la ofuscación que le causaba hablar de su pasado tras la expresión de indiferencia que tenía tan dominada: -¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? Ya lo sabes, te lo he contado muchas veces, soy una londinense de nacimiento, en esa ciudad crecí.

-Oh vaya- respondió riendo de buena gana- lo sé, pero es que, tengo una pregunta que sólo obedece a mi curiosidad, se trata de algo muy morboso a decir verdad, pero como nunca platicas demasiado de tu ciudad, pues…

-Suéltala ya, Ian- dijo casi ordenando (no podía abandonar la costumbre, de hecho, no podría dejarla jamás).

- No es nada en realidad, es sólo que, pues te acordarás mejor que yo desde luego, hace algunos años estalló ese terrible acontecimiento de los ataques a Londres, cuando casi destruyen tu ciudad…

-Sí lo recuerdo- dijo ella muy compungida esquivando la mirada - aunque a veces quisiera no hacerlo.

-Lo se, perdón es que….bueno, se escucharon tantas cosas acerca de lo sobrenatural, de vampiros, de seres raros. Todo el mundo lo supo, aunque, los medios lo manejaron como patrañas de esos neonazis, la verdad es que yo me quede con mucha curiosidad, es decir…siempre quise saber que sucedió en verdad.

- ¿Y piensas que yo lo se?- respondió ella riendo con un tono de burla - ¿piensas que una simple muchacha como yo podría tener la certeza de lo que paso esa infernal noche?

-Lo siento- respondió él algo apenado- no quise ofenderte o traerte malos recuerdos, sólo supuse que podrías contarme esa experiencia.

-Pues fue un infierno, una carnicería, yo…tuve suerte al sobrevivir. Y no se que más pudiera saber que fuera desconocido, escucha, esa noche fue como ninguna otra; dijeron los ancianos, los que supieron, que ni en los tiempos de los bombardeos durante la gran guerra, hace tantos años, se tiñó Londres de tanta sangre, de tanto horror. Yo lo sé Ian, por que lo vi, lo presencie, esa noche y las que le siguieron; la ciudad en ruinas y debajo de cada escombro decenas de cadáveres que se pudrían ante el paso de las horas…horror, horror es lo que se vivió - decía ella ejecutando en una perfecta actuación un rostro grave y una mirada perdida - pero, si me preguntas acerca de los vampiros… no lo creo ni aún ante tantos asesinatos…

Sus palabras comenzaron a hablar con falsedad, pues bien sabía que las masacres nunca la conmovieron, nunca la estremecieron, después de todo, ella vivió de la muerte de los ajeno. En ese momento pensó en el éxtasis, la sensación de triunfó y vanagloria que sintió cuando Alucard regresó a Londres y ella liberó su restricción cero, ¡Qué momento de supremo triunfo y felicidad malsana la invadió! Ver caer a cada uno de sus enemigos en manos de su leal caballero el cual se ponía a sus pies, coronándola como reina en medio de ese bosque de cuerpos empalados que había construido sólo por ella y para ella.

-Ni aún después de tanta desgracia ocurrida puedo comprender ni en una mínima parte como es que pudieran existir esas criaturas…No, no Ian, si en la ciudad hubo seres demoníacos sedientos de sangre, esos fueron esos infames fanáticos…- y agachó el rostro, esbozando y confundiendo en una mueca de dolor fingido una sonrisa que en ese momento se dibujó… ¡no! No se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, ni aún después de tanto tiempo, ni aún después de tantas cosas-No es tu culpa si lo preguntas, ni la de nadie…fue sólo, una cosa del destino.

-Culpa…eso también se supo ¿no? Una tal organización Hellsing que estaba en combinación del enemigo.

-Sí pero… nunca supimos nada en Inglaterra que tuviera que ver con esa organización…hasta esos días.

-Bueno, al menos se hizo justicia…

-Tienes razón, se hizo justicia… (Su rostro parecía sonreír satisfecho en un total dominio de sus emociones)

-Supimos en todo el mundo que atraparon a la cabecilla ¡vaya! Una auténtica jefa de la mafia, a pesar de que su rostro nunca fue totalmente develado, decían que era muy hermosa ¿quién lo iba a pensar? Aunque nunca se supo bien que paso con ella, dijeron que la condenaron a muerte…

-No- dijo seca e indiferentemente Íntegra, con la mirada perdida- yo escuche que ella murió en prisión…eso fue justicia divina, sí, esa mujer Hellsing está muerta- dijo con una amarga sonrisa- Dios hizo justicia…- y de nuevo actuó: una vez más unos ojos preñados de lagrimas escondiendo la ira.

-Lo siento Fairbrook, creo que no debí de haber preguntado- expresó Ian ante la convincente actuación de ella conmoviéndolo al grado de estrecharla entre sus brazos para confortarla.

Ella se quedó pasmada sin saber que hacer o como responder al abrazo del él, un abrazo amistoso y cálido como el que se da entre hermanos, pero ella nunca tuvo hermanos, entonces no tenía ni idea de esas muestras de afecto, de modo que ella no lo rechazó, pero que tampoco correspondió. El joven permaneció unos minutos abrazándola hasta que notó que ella no emitía respuesta alguna, entonces la soltó

- Vaya, ¿disculpa si transgredí tu espacio personal! Me nació tan sólo- se disculpo esbozando una sonrisa de vergüenza.

-Ya, no importa - dijo ella un poco incomoda, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un amigo la abrazó.

-Parece que te incomodé…

-¡Ian! Olvídalo, de verdad, olvídalo- dijo ella volteando a mirar el lago- es sólo que no estoy habituada al contacto físico, es todo.

-Sí, bueno…a la próxima aviso por si acaso- y sonrió de nuevo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, en ese momento un recuerdo cruzó su mente como un rayo: -¡Oh, demonios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Maldita sea! Olvide el teléfono- decía buscándose por todos lados- rayos, debí haberlo olvidado en el trabajo, o no sé, ¡rayos! ¡Ahora tengo que regresar a buscarlo! Fair, lo siento, tengo que regresar por donde vine! No sé si cuando vuelva aún te hallé aquí, voy a buscarlo.

-Descuida, ve, ve…

-Sí, ¡tengo que hallarlo!- dijo echando a caminar, casi trotando- hasta luego, Fair, por si las dudas, ¡deséame suerte!

-¡Suerte!

Sin decir más echó a correr de regreso a la cafetería, seguido de la mirada confundida de Íntegra que con ese trivial abrazo de amistad, había recordado otros momentos, había comparado dos sensaciones distintas, al cálido abrazo de su amigo, al apasionado y vibrante de Alucard. Entonces, una brisa helada sopló con fuerza sobre y ella se llevó los brazos a los hombros, cerró los ojos pero dejando que los últimos rayos del sol se filtraran a través de sus parpados, y de repente sintió una nostálgica curiosidad por la suerte del vampiro.


	10. Chapter 10 Allende el mar

**10. ALLENDE EL MAR**

El triste y largo lamento del tren se filtró de golpe en los sentidos del joven que adormilado llegó a bordo de un rustico vagón hasta esa estación. La máquina se fue deteniendo lentamente haciendo sonar con fuerza su claxon para que todos pudieran percatarse de su presencia (como si la vista del armatoste fuera a pasar desapercibida), y deslizándose sin problemas sobre las vías electrificadas, aparcó en la estación al tiempo que abría sus puertas para que los muchos pasajeros, ya de pie y con maletas en mano, pudieran descender.

Los vagones se iban desalojando poco a poco escupiendo a los andenes grandes grupos de personas cuyos sitios iban quedando desalojados y los trenes en soledad, pues esa era la última estación en la bitácora del tren.

-Disculpe, disculpe joven- decía un empleado de la terminal- oiga, disculpe, pero, ya hemos llegado, tiene que bajar.

El hombre abrió los ojos despertando confundido, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, sin mirar al empleado y sin decir nada se puso de pie, jaló su insignificante equipaje y salio del vagón como un autómata.

Ya en el andén se detuvo para terminar de reaccionar, se talló el descuidado rostro con la roída manga de su chaqueta oscura, entonces miró todo a su alrededor: una estación con pisos, techos y trabes de madera, una estación antigua o que quería conservar adrede esa apariencia con los techos sostenidos por puntales, pero sin paredes. Al voltearse a buscar la posición del sol, fue como el viajero cobró conciencia: estaba en un lugar desconocido, después de que había conseguido un pasaje de tren y lo abordará el día anterior al anochecer."Más de quince horas viajando", pensó según sus cuentas, sin embargo, en algún momento del camino cerró los ojos y se entregó a su sueño diurno, por lo que había llegado al final de la ruta. "Ya faltan pocas horas para el anochecer". Se dijo a sí mismo recordando que tenía hambre, de modo que comenzó a investigar por el lugar donde se hallaba, caminó unos metros. Un cartel instalado a la entrada de la terminal les daba la bienvenida a los viajeros, "¿Queenston?" No sabía ni donde se encontraba eso, pero como un trotamundos que lleva años en esa vida, para él daba lo mismo, con un mohín de despreció ante sí mismo, se hechó la mochila al hombro y se aproximó a la salida.

Caminó lentamente a través de las calles del nuevo lugar y pudo comprobar que esa estación estaba lejos del centro de esa, que después descubrió como una ciudad…"Esto apesta a vida" se dijo al contemplar toda la belleza de esos lugares hartados de naturaleza.

La elegancia y hasta refinada arquitectura de los edificios, la pulcritud de las calles, la amabilidad de sus habitantes y que por ambos lados de un boulevard lleno de autos estuviera lleno de hostales, posadas y sitios de hospedaje, no le dejaron lugar a dudas que era un sitio turístico y le desagradó como le desagradaban los sitios bulliciosos.

Por lo pronto quería saber donde se encontraba, así que entre anuncios y carteles distinguió un mapa, se aproximó a él… (Notaba que al pasar junto a las personas, estas se volteaban a mirarlo con extrañeza y sorna, pues llamaba la atención, su talla sobresalía con su aspecto desaliñado, a pesar de su ropa simple, gastada y sencilla; era como una sombra negra con medio rostro oculto por unas gafas negras, el cabello que ahora siempre mantenía muy corto, la piel blanquísima, apenas maltratada por lo rayos del sol, una estampa extraña).

Observando el mapa se dio cuenta que había llegado muy al sur de la isla, que esa ciudad estaba junto a un gran lago que se extendía varios kilómetros y al cual lo circundaban varios pueblos, eso era todo lo que quería saber. "Ella no puede estar aquí", se dijo, "nunca se ocultaría en un lugar como este tan poblado. No me quedaré, mañana me iré", pensó y echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Después de un cuarto de hora, llegó junto al que parecía un conglomerado de muelles de madera, a la rivera de un lago gigantesco que más bien parecía un caudaloso, ancho y apacible río. Junto al lago había negocios, canoas, ruido, turistas…pero sobre todo, una vista impresionante que ni él mismo vampiro de vampiros, pudo resistir: la vista del sol poniente que parecía ser tragado por las aguas del lago. Como invadido por la nostalgia se fue acercando hasta llegar a pisar uno de los muchos muelles (el olor a humedad lo invadía todo). Se detuvo ante una baranda y sonrió como burlándose de Dios mismo por esa magnifica obra: -¿Lo ves? Ni aún tú puedes negarme esto- dijo como hablando con el creador.

Se quedó unos minutos más observando. "Naaa, no me quedaré aquí, estoy de paso", pensó y echándole un último vistazo al paisaje dio media vuelta y observó que a su costado se extendía una larga hilera de construcciones iguales a donde él estaba, una hilera tan igual y uniforme que parecía irreal. Se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino de regreso en línea recta pasando muelle tras muelle, mirando de cuando en cuando el sol que extinguiéndose convertía el agua en millones de diamantes. Así, con la mirada distraída y oculta detrás de sus negras gafas, caminando, sin tomar importancia a nada ni a nadie…de repente se detuvo en seco, ¡sí! Quedó de pronto clavado en suelo pero no pudo describir lo que sintió: era como si se le hubiese hecho un hueco en el estomago, como si su corazón muerto quisiera revivir y la vez morir mil veces; algo había visto, algo que le dejó estupefacto, absorto y hondamente emocionado y la vez incrédulo..¡¿En qué momento lo vio?! Pasando y repasando los muelles, ¡sí, sí, sí! Él vio algo que de sólo pensar en comprobarlo lo atería de pies a cabeza.

Tanta era la dicha y la angustia de comprobar lo que veía que no se atrevía a levantar la vista y conducirla de nuevo en dirección del sol. ¡Todo pasó tan rápido! Él allí de pie como un poste en su sitio, respirando cada vez más rápido y de repente todo se dio: quitándose las gafas alzó la mirada a su costado, conteniendo la emoción y lo que vio, lo que vio hizo dilatar sus pupilas y sentir que mil pedazos estallaban dentro de él: dicha, gloria, felicidad… Pues lo que él había visto, lo que ahora veía era ¡a ella! Sí ella, ¡ella! Íntegra Hellsing ante sus ojos, ¡Íntegra Hellsing!

Pero tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que estar seguro que era ella en verdad (su cabello ya no era dorado), estaba con alguien, lo veía, sí, estaba junto a un hombre. Ellos conversaban "¿pero es posible?, ¡Es ella, es ella!" Estaba casi seguro, se acercaba para comprobarlo y cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros… ¡Sí! Era Íntegra, su hermosa Íntegra, su amada Íntegra frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas vicisitudes y tantos caminos recorridos el destino la ponía frente a él.

No pudiendo más, iba a gritar su nombre pero tuvo que ahogar el impulso por que en ese momento, ¡el hombre que la acompañaba la estrechaba en sus brazos y ella no se resistía! En el rostro del extraño reconoció al mismo del sueño y una ola de terribles celos le invadió, una furia inenarrable que surgió desde el fondo de su yerto corazón que hacía hervir su sangre hervir en las venas. No se atrevía a hacer algo aunque sabía que podía deshacerlo con sus propias manos. Quería ver el desenlace mientras el pecho se le hundía en penumbras: entonces él dejó de abrazarla, ella parecía poco conforme, hablaron un poco y él repentinamente dijo algo para luego alejarse corriendo, ella se quedó mirándolo, luego, justo cuando el sol daba su ultimo destello, se abrazo a sí misma cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda.

Él agachó de nuevo el rostro, sintiendo un mar de furia y pasión hacia ella: -Íntegra…no, ¡Íntegra!- dijo entre sus apretados dientes- …"nadie, ahora nadie, aunque sea Dios mismo te apartara de mí, ¡jamás!"

Y lleno de un sin fin de sentimientos contrarios, terminó de acortar la distancia, la poca distancia que lo separaba de ella; con pasos lentos y trémulos, con una mirada de fuego clavada en ella, que aún no se percataba de él.

Íntegra aún cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la brisa fría que la golpeaba, pero los abrió lentamente para ver como el firmamento se teñía de colores azules, violetas, morados. El viento mecía sus cabellos, todo parecía ser como una tarde más…. cuando de repente percibió una intensa mirada sobre ella, sin duda era calcinante porque su ser se cimbró por el miedo ante la sensación de hervir por dentro, sus pupilas antes tranquilas se dilataron en estrépito y un presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, que le impedía voltear para ver a quien pertenecían esos ojos que se clavaban en ella: "¡Dios santísimo, no puede ser! ¡No puede ser!" pensó sin atreverse a voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, así que tragando saliva giró lentamente, estremeciéndose, y cuando había virado lo suficiente alzó la mirada. Lo que vio delante de ella la dejó petrificada, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer, pues delante suyo, a un escaso metro de ella….¡estaba el rey no muerto! Con una expresión que nunca vio en él: mezcla de dolor, pasión y rabia, con los rojos ojos brillantes devorándola, con la mirada impasible y ambos puños hechos, se mordía los labios conteniéndose, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

En la misma situación estaba ella, había caído en un rictus, tanto que no sabía si hablarle o simplemente correr para huir, sólo estaba allí observándolo como para comprobar que era él, ¡él! Allí frente a ella, en el mismo espacio que ella, cumpliendo la promesa que un día le hizo: allí estaba el gran vampiro luciendo como un hombre normal que en apariencia no era el cazador terrible de otros tiempos. No podría resistirlo, en verdad en su corazón sintió dicha y agonía…. cuando al fin pudo decir algo:-Eres… ¿eres tú? ¡Alucard!- dijo dando un paso hacia él mientras que las lágrimas quemaban sus azules pupilas.

Por toda contestación él se fue contra ella, la agarró por las muñecas con violencia y la empujó contra el barandal, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos con rabia: -¡¿Eres tú Íntegra Hellsing, eres tú en verdad?! O al menos eso parece- dijo con una amarga y furiosa sonrisa- ¡al fin juntos, ama!

Ella, que no terminaba de salir de la ofuscación no sabía como reaccionar, sólo estaba allí entre las manos del vampiro, temblando como una niña, con los ojos dilatados y vidriosos, pero su natural carácter soberbio se impuso: -¡Suéltame Alucard, me estas lastimando!

-No te soltaré a ahora, no podrás escapar de nuevo, ya vez que no pudiste una vez ¡igual será ahora!

-¡Suéltame te digo!

Pero él no escuchó sus protestas, en vez de eso, la tomó por la mano derecha y echó a caminar con ella: -Te sugiero- dijo él-que me acompañes de buena gana, pues aunque sea a rastras te llevaré conmigo.

Ella, percatándose de que la gente alrededor los miraba, no se pudo resistir más. Caminaron así hasta el boulevard.

-Tú conoces esta ciudad mejor que yo, ¿no es así?- dijo al tiempo que detenía un taxi− bueno, vamos a ir a un lugar donde podamos conversar sin interrupciones.

Ella lo miró con ira y sin embargo sabía que no tenía alternativa, de modo que le indicó al chofer que los llevara a una de las zonas boscosas.

Al poco rato llegaron al lugar indicado: las inmediaciones de un bosque hermoso que allí comenzaba en un caminito de adoquines y unas bancas de madera, el ambiente estaba llenó de olor a humedad y vegetación, de sonidos de aves e insectos que vivían en los cientos de árboles; coníferas y pinos de hojas recias y en el suelo la hojarasca tendida que otros árboles débiles al inverno habían dejado caer.

Justo en ese lindero descendieron Íntegra y Alucard, cuando el taxi se alejó. Él intentó tomarla de nuevo por el brazo pero ella lo esquivó: -¡No! No vas a llevarme arrastrando como a un animal, yo puedo ir sola- dijo, con el mismo garbo de antes.

Así los dos comenzaron a internarse en el bosque: -¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?-preguntó él.

-Un lugar donde no seamos molestados- contestó ella sin voltear a verlo y dando grandes zancadas.

Después de un rato de caminar por una vereda empedrada, llegaron a una colina donde había una pequeña y abandonada capilla católica. Al rededor descasaban unas rocas enormes, había entre el pasto largo y descuidado unas bancas de piedra que por efecto de la lluvia, el abandono y el tiempo, estaban gastadas; todo ello rodeado de enormes árboles y yerbas que las heladas de la madrugada habían calcinado.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Por qué haces esto Alucard?!- dijo ella estallando- es decir... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste, quien te dijo donde estaba yo?!

Alucard la miró, sonrío cínica y maliciosamente al tiempo que de sus bolsillos sacaba una maltratada cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno, se lo puso en los labios, buscó su encendedor:

-Nadie me lo dijo…- decía mientras encendía el cigarro- fue el destino nena, fue el destino.

Sentenció al tiempo que le extendía la cajetilla.

Ella lo dudó un poco, pero al fin accedió a tomarlo: -Jamás pensé que en verdad fueras a hallarme.

-¡Mentira! - dijo avanzando hacia ella-esa es una mentira, ¡ya que no pasó ni un solo día desde que te fuiste en que no pensaras en mí!

-¡Eres tan vanidoso!

-Lo se, pero no tanto como tú, linda.

-¡Deja de tratarme así, como si fuera una mujer ordinaria!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es eso lo que quieres? Ser una mujer ordinaria, jajaja, creo que ni tú sabes a que has venido a este lugar.

Ella trató de mantener la compostura, así que fingió recobrar la serenidad y miró a los ojos al vampiro quien la retaba : -Vine aquí buscando lo que jamás tuve, vine aquí para tener lo que ni tú ni nadie en mi mundo pasada me podrá dar: buscando una vida tranquila, ¡felicidad! Y ahora la he hallado, ni tú vas a cambiar eso.

Alucard incrédulo comenzó a reír con deleite: -Esto es increíble- y tomándola por los brazos le dijo - ¡a mi no me engañas, Íntegra! Conmigo no funcionan esas muestras de falsa entereza, te conozco demasiado bien y se que te escondes aquí fingiendo ser otra persona cuando por dentro estas añorando tu antigua vida, y no me convencerás con esta farsa ridícula, pues no he recorrido tantos caminos, no he buscando tanto tiempo para desistir. Vine a cumplir mi promesa porque sé que tú también lo deseas. Me perteneces Íntegra, durante años nos hemos esclavizado mutuamente. Pero hay más que eso, no luché por ti para nada, no te salvé de la muerte por nada, no desistiré ahora, ¡ni siquiera por que finjas o desees querer a otros!

Ella lo miró con asombro y extrañeza y en ese momento comprendió el porqué de la primera reacción de él, ahora lo sabía, la había visto abrazando a su amigo: -¡¿De que estás hablando?!

-¡Te vi con él…!

-¡No sabes ni de que carajos hablas!

-¡¿Vas a negarlo?! No me importa, ¡es igual! Realmente no me interesa su existencia, sabes que puedo deshacerme de él o de los que sean sin ninguna culpa.

-¡Tu no vas a hacer nada!

-¿Defiendes a tu amante?

-¡Él no es mi amante! ¡Y tampoco me importa si no lo crees! ¡No tienes derecho a venir a destruir mi vida! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Escapé, vine hasta acá buscando y huyendo de una vida que ya no quería, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-Esta no eres tú, siempre serás la mujer altiva y poderosa, ¡siempre! Si en verdad no deseas mi presencia, si en verdad quieres echarme de tu vida, ¿por qué no lo dices? Desde que te marchaste de Londres pudiste haberlo hecho y no estaríamos aquí ahora, ¡te lo dije muy claro!

-¡¿Por qué insistes?!

-¡Porque te amo!...Te amo Íntegra Hellsing y no concibo esta maldita existencia sin ti, es demasiado, siempre he renunciado pero ahora no, te lo dije… ¡tu vas a ser mi mujer!

-No Alucard, ¡por favor!

Por toda contestación la aprisionó en sus brazos, tomó su rostro con la mano derecha y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, sin dejar de estrechar su delgada cintura cerró los ojos sin importarle si le robaba ese beso. Ella sentía los labios del vampiro: el primer beso de pasión y amor que había recibido en su vida, sentía como la boca de él trataba de abrir la suya y una de sus manos bajando de su rostro a su cuello y luego a su espalda. Ella sintió rendirse al fin en sus brazos, era como si el corazón luchara contra su mente que aún le pedía escapar, pero era demasiado tarde, así que poco a poco abrió los labios y sintió los dientes de él mordiendo suavemente su boca, cerró los ojos y mientras temblaba bajo las caricias, él dejaba de aprisionarla pues satisfecho sintió que ella dejaba de resistirse.

El beso terminó, el continuó a abrazándola, se quedaron mirando mutuamente: -Alucard…yo.

-Sólo dime que no me amas...si es que puedes.

-Alucard yo…

-Sólo dilo.

-Esto es una comedia, tú lo sabes- dijo bajando el rostro.

-Nada más tienes que decirlo-

-Sí, sí te amo- dijo tristemente- siempre lo has sabido.

Ante tal confesión, él sonrió plenamente feliz tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla de ella, mirada con mirada:-¿Como es que después de tantas veces de haberme despreciado al fin aceptas que me amas? –y volvió a buscar sus labios para besarla , ahora que ella no se opuso ni intentó escapar, simplemente recibió el segundo beso con una mezcla de angustia pero también de placer, aún así no se atrevía a corresponder o contestar, sólo dejaba que él la besara sin poder creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

-Alucard, que te ame no es suficiente, entiende que en mi mundo el amor no basta, es que simplemente no puedo seguirte en tu destino.

-Si tus palabras no me engañan y si que no es así, ¿qué importa eso?

-No puedo ser como tú- dijo, liberándose de sus brazos y echando a caminar en dirección de la abandonada capilla.

Alucard la siguió hasta que le dio alcance, cuando habían dejado atrás la construcción y se encontraron ante un paisaje que Alucard creyó reconocer; ante él estaba el enorme eucalipto, la pendiente, el lago y los trigales de su sueño, se quedó un momento mirándolo fijamente impasible y sereno.

-¿Vienes muy seguido aquí, Íntegra?

-¿Qué?

-¿Frecuentas este lugar?

-Sí, he venido a menudo, a veces tomo fotografías de cosas, de gente, de paisajes….es mi nuevo pasatiempo.

-Yo lo conozco, he estado aquí.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, yo he estado aquí en un sueño. Yo te vi. Venías colina abajo, yo estaba debajo de ese árbol y estuviste a pocos centímetros de mí, te hablé, creo que lo hice, pero tú no me escuchabas…y, y también estaba él.

-¡Santo cielo!…- dijo ella sorprendida.- ¿así fue como me encontraste? Eres lo suficientemente astuto para unir las pistas y sacaste conclusiones.

-Sí, eso me ayudó aunque no fue lo único.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿quién más estuvo en esto?

El vampiro no respondió de inmediato, en vez de eso caminó hasta el árbol y estando debajo se sentó al pie de él, Íntegra lo imitó.

-Sabes que muchas cosas pasaron desde que te fuiste. Yo no te busque de inmediato, no sabía como ni donde, hasta que una noche llamaron a la puerta de la mansión, era Daniel Calne, traía un mensaje del palacio, fue la noche que la reina entró en agonía.

-Sí, lo supe, como todo el mundo, lo vi por televisión, los diarios hablaron de eso por varios días…

-Ella me ayudó, pues el servicio secreto te había seguido algunos meses, me dio el informe y…me pidió que te buscara.

-¿Por qué?, ¿para qué?

-Íntegra, aparentemente se dio cuenta de su error al…al hacerte lo que te hizo.

-¿Quieres decir que en Inglaterra me han perdonado?-él asintió con la cabeza.

-Temen por su nación y al rey…parece no importarle lo que pasó. Íntegra, tú no eres esto, no eres una mujer ordinaria, ¡volvamos a Inglaterra! Vuelve a ocupar tu puesto, vuelve a ser Sir Hellsing y te juro que seré tu esclavo por el resto de tu vida.

-¡No! Yo jamás volveré a Inglaterra y jamás podré volver a ser Sir.

-Tu nación te lo pide- dijo mientras sacaba de entre su equipaje la pequeña caja de madera que le entregaran en el castillo Windsor, la extendió hacia ella- tómala, fue un regalo de tu reina.

Ella tomó la caja con lentitud y la abrió. Cuando vio el contenido se quedó sorprendida y una mezcla de melancolía con añoranza la invadió. Revisó las joyas, estaban todas excepto la cruz de plata que aún pendía de su cuello, oculta bajo sus ropas. Al volver a tener esas insignias que creyó perdidas para siempre no pudo evitar el entristecerse.

-Tu reina te devolvió así tu cargo, si vuelves ahora veras que han esperado por ti, eres el centinela que aún necesitan y no habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarte.

-No volvería nunca, pues mi patria es sólo otra cárcel y no voy a someterme a ella. Estoy cansada, Alucard. Tampoco puedo volver a confiar en quien un día me traicionó, en quien un día me repudió, además, ¿para qué quieres que volvamos? Dices que deseas estemos juntos, allá jamás podríamos, tú para ellos siempre serás un monstruo y al volver, yo sería de nuevo una aristócrata, algún día tendría que casarme y...

-Entonces, ¿entonces que haremos, ama?

-¿Qué podríamos? Soy una humana, una mortal, tú un vampiro- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No, tú eres una mujer y yo un hombre, y no te exijo que seas como yo, sólo deseo que seas mi mujer.

-¿Te refieres ha?...

-Sí, pero debes decidirlo y estar segura, no sólo de lo que sientes por mí, sino también de tu vida, recuerda que la decisión que tomes será irreversible.

-Lo sé

-Íntegra… ¿todavía eres virgen?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo sintiéndose avergonzada y sonrojándose

-Tú sabes por que….

-No me refiero a ese aspecto.

-Bueno es que han pasado años y eres hermosa y has estado sola y...

-Sí, aún lo soy.

-Entonces tenemos opciones, bien sabes cuales.

- Pero no puedo decidir ahora, ni siquiera puedo decidir si acepto estar contigo…

-Eres terrible Íntegra Hellsing, llevas la crueldad en la sangre- sentenció.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arroje en este momento a tus brazos como si fuera una ramera? ¿Acaso sabes cuan pesada es la loza que cargo?…No estoy preparada para esto.

-Está bien, lo comprendo, pero no acepto que consideres dejarme, ¡nos amamos!

-¡Pero tu nunca morirás! Yo sí, envejeceré y moriré, Alucard.

-Entonces se un vampiro…

-¡No! Eso no.

-Si a la vejez es a lo que temes te acompañaré a la muerte… Piénsalo Íntegra, no me des ahora mismo la respuesta, pero piénsalo.

-Quiero, debo ir a casa- dijo ella después de mirarlo con dolor.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-En un pequeño pueblo, a media hora de aquí.

-Vamonos, te haré compañía.

Para esa hora la noche había caído, el ambiente oscuro y penumbroso era musicalizado con el canto de los grillos y cigarras que les acompañaron hasta regresar a la carretera. Después de una hora estuvieron a punto de llegar a su destino, en ese barrio alejado y apagado, junto a la frescura del lago tranquilo de aguas diáfanas que a la oscuridad espesa de la noche se tornaban oscuras y albergaban el croar de cientos de ranas y sapos. A la ribera, crecían a pocos metros, grandes extensiones de viñedos ahora apagados por el hielo del invierno. Caminaban en una calle de pavimento viejo y averiado que se iluminaba de cuando en cuando por la luz del olvidado alumbrado publico, consistente en lámparas que por los años, lo mismo prendían de repente o se apagaban como los cigarrillos de Íntegra y de Alucard cuando inhalaban de ellos y hacían arder el tabaco al rojo vivo, para después exhalar bocanadas de humo que se mezclaba con el calor de aliento de ella, visible en el frío invernal.

-¿Y Ceras?, ¿cómo esta ella?- preguntó Íntegra.

-Esta bien, triste, pero bien. Ha madurado mucho, ya no es más la chica policía. Se ha hecho cargo de tu mansión muy bien, parece otra.

-Me alegro por ella, ya que… le espera una eternidad. Y ¿Daniel?

-Él esta escalando, cuando me marché ya era miembro del Parlamento, y si me preguntas por Conrad Bardsley, el pobre infeliz recibió su merecido.

-¿Tuviste que ver?, ¿no es así?

-Sabes que sí- sonrió orgulloso-…y tampoco creas que lo torture hasta morir, sólo que el pobre estupido se volvió loco, terminó en un sanatorio, tendrá suerte si algún día recupera el habla, sería un milagro.

- Me alegro- expresó con desdén.

Por fin llegaron a donde ella vivía, se detuvieron ante la casa, al ver que él observaba extrañado dijo: -Está es.

-Vaya- dijo como si no pudiera creerlo- ¡si que has cambiado de vida!

-Es decente y digna, tal vez más que la mansión Hellsing.

-No, no hablas en serio- negó él incrédulo- ya te dije que no eres esto, es decir, tú y yo sabemos que la sencillez y la modestia no son mejor que el poder y el dinero.

-Eres un cínico, un petulante, arrogante y descarado.

-Soy sincero, además, toda mi vida he sido un maldito aristócrata o en todo caso, he existido a costillas de ellos.

Intregra frunció los labios ante la arrogancia del caballero.

-Bien, entonces…

-Piénsalo, vendré por tu decisión

-¿Me estas poniendo un plazo?

-Tal vez- sonrió desviando un poco la mirada y sonrió malicioso.

-Te espero mañana en el mismo lugar de hoy, antes del atardecer.

- ¿En los muelles?

-No, en la capilla.

-Está bien.

-Entonces, hasta pronto ama- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola en los labios por tercera vez, no un beso corto, sino un beso que él alargaba acariciándola para seducirla, caricias que ella apenas si resistía y que comenzaban a llenarla de deseo- falta poco para que seas mía y tan serás tú mi ama como yo de ti – le dijo al oído, susurrando y besándola en las mejillas y bajando al cuello (mientras que entrelazaba su pierna con las de ella), allí, sobre sus arterias aspiró el aroma de la sangre que circulaba por la yugular de la muchacha, sangre que brincaba por los latidos rápidos, fuertes y excitados. Él comenzó a lamer ese fino y blanco cuello, en ella estalló una chispa de placer al sentir la lengua húmeda del vampiro sobre su piel, pero también tuvo miedo y trató de zafarse: -No te voy a morder…no haré nada que tú no quieras o que no permitas, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije una vez?…no tomare nada que no estés dispuesta a darme.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me seduces?

-¿Acaso te has negado? Si bien no me has respondido, se que lo disfrutas y lo concientes, ahora estas en mis brazos por tu voluntad.

-Debería odiarte.

En vez de contestarle, él le sonrió seductoramente y después de otro beso resolvió separarse de ella.

-Hasta mañana ama. Ahora voy a buscar mi alimento, oler tu vibrante sangre me ha abierto el apetito- y haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia dio media vuelta mientras le sonreía a Íntegra que debajo del farol de la calle, se quedo quieta y muda viendo como el vampiro se alejaba. Unos pasos había dado él, cuando volteo sonriendo: -Y una cosa más, no intentes volver a escapar pues ahora si te será imposible.

Ella suspiró y frunció el seño, luego se tocó los labios. Pensó en la ironía del destino y de la vida, nunca o tal vez siempre esperó que ese ser retorcido, terrible, pero también irresistible vampiro fuera el hombre de su vida. Estaba muy confundida. Entró a casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran de sus ojos al no saber que es lo que iba a hacer, no lo sabía; se sentía tan sola y desamparada como cuando era niña y quedó huérfana. En ese momento pensó en su padre, en lo que diría él, en que manchaba su memoria una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Alucard y en el amor que no la dejaría en paz.

Esa noche, después de tomar una ducha, ni siquiera intentó dormir. Fue a su habitación, pero en vez de acostarse estuvo mucho rato sentada en la alfombra, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo (cosa extraña, hasta antes de eso habían pasados días enteros en que no había necesitado ni uno sólo), pensando y repasando los acontecimientos de ese día y los de su vida. De nuevo la zozobra se apoderó de ella pues no lograba encontrar una decisión con la cual se sintiera completamente satisfecha, entera o feliz; si dejaba ir a Alucard lo añoraría por el resto de su vida pero, ¿si lo aceptaba?, ¿qué destino le esperaría?..."¿ser la mujerzuela de un vampiro?..¡No!, aunque, ¿si el mundo la había despreciado, por qué habría a ella de importarle el mundo? ¿Acaso no era su felicidad lo que estaba en juego? Entonces, ¿qué le importaba si su amor era decoroso o no? Pero no quería que la viera envejecer y luego morir, entonces era cuando contemplaba por un momento la posibilidad de convertirse en alguien como él, pero tampoco deseaba vivir una eternidad de sombras bajo el tormento de beber sangre. El dilema estaba echado, no sabía que sendero seguir ni mucho menos podía dejar de sufrir ante el recuerdo de su padre.

Así pasó una de las noches más tormentosas de su existencia, sabía que alargar la decisión sólo la haría sufrir más, pero por mucho que hiciera acopio de toda su fuerza no lograba hallar la respuesta a su martirio. En un momento de la madrugada de esa noche insomne buscó la fotografía de su padre, y de rodillas le habló como si fuera él en persona y ella una niña pequeña.

-¡Padre! No se si me estés viendo, no se si vigiles mis pasos desde donde estés, si estés decepcionado o triste por todo lo que he causado, por todas mis fallas, por haber echo caer tu legado y haber huido, pero nada más pude hacer. Ahora él me trajo la noticia, padre, de que me han perdonado, me ha devuelto las insignias, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ni quiero regresar, ¡no quiero ser su prisionera! La jaula que haya me espera solo es más grande y mas lujosa que esta, ¡pero no deja de ser una cárcel! Y ahora padre me pregunto, ¿por qué, por qué no me hablaste de él cuando aún vivías? Yo no se que hubiera pasado si mi tío no hubiera intentado matarme, tal vez nunca lo habría conocido, pero sucedió y ahora padre…- dijo rompiendo en llanto- tu ves lo que esta pasando, yo no se que vaya a suceder, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haber nacido varón, así no te habría causado tantos problemas desde el principio, pero el hubiera no existe, así que, padre, estoy enamorada de él…¡lo siento tanto! No sé como sucedió, no se como pudo pasar, simplemente fue el tiempo y las cosas que me rodearon, ni siquiera me di cuenta pero es cierto, lo amo. Se que no debería, ¡que es enfermizo, malsano¡ y …prohibido, que jamás lo permitirías, ni lo aprobarías y que si estuvieras vivo serías capaz de encerrarlo a piedra y hierro,- de pronto sonrió ante su figurado deseo- si estuvieras vivo, ¡cuántas cosas serían distintas! Pero te fuiste temprano y él fue la única piedra en la que me pude cimentar firmemente y tal vez por eso es que me ocurrió esto, perdóname padre, por favor perdóname- y abrazando la fotografía contra su pecho, rompió a llorar sintiéndose la más desamparada del mundo, después de un rato de desahogó, se tranquilizó un poco- ahora padre, ojala me estés escuchando donde quiera que estés, por que tengo que tomar una decisión, ya no puedo más…y por eso te pido que me perdones, que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.


	11. Chapter 11 Ave de Hermes

**11. AVE DE HERMES**

Dos vidas atadas por una cuerda indestructible. Hasta ese día Íntegra pensó que había sido posible remediar su pasado y no tener que hacer una elección de esa naturaleza nunca. "el destino nena, el destino"; y volvía a ver la sonrisa y los ojos terriblemente seductores del Rey no muerto…

Él también pensaba en ella aún cuando bajo la influencia del día dormía un sueño tranquilo en el interior de la vieja capilla que Íntegra le había mostrado, en una agreste y polvorienta banca de madera, un lugar perfecto para esconder demonios, monstruos o seres sobrenaturales de cualquier tipo; el ambiente húmedo que juntaba dentro de la construcción y sus alrededores moho y alimañas de varias clases: telarañas, polvo, ruinas y silencio es lo que reinaba en esa vieja colina cerrada a piedra y lodo. Nadie se imaginaría que algo pudiera habitar ese podrido y desusado santuario, sino a duras penas el sol que de filtrarse, lo haría de manera opaca pues la suciedad y lo antiguos de los vitrales, con motivos góticos no lo permitirían. Era un lugar perfecto para un ser como el antiguo vampiro, incluso podía estar libre de la presencia y la mirada inquisidora de los santos y las imágenes religiosas pues todos ellos habían sido arrancados de sus altares, de sus nichos e incluso del retablo principal: el altar estaba desnudo, solo había una mesa tosca en él, pero ni un solo santo, era como si el tiempo hubiera borrado la existencia de ese lugar a los demás.

El amanecer encontró a Integra sin conciliar el sueño, no importaba eso ahora, la dama se encontraba en un estado crítico que exigía vigilia. Muy temprano ella salio de casa estrellándose contra el viento helado de la calle, caminó, caminó aprisa, necesitaba la soledad y la visión del mundo para pensar, no quería tomar el autobús, no quería acortar la distancia tan rápido, de modo que después de un par de horas de reflexionar y prepararse para lo que iba a hacer, echó a andar en dirección al pueblo, tenía la determinación de llegar a pie hasta el lugar de la cita que iba a decidir su futuro.

Llegó a la ciudad, que como siempre, estaba atestada de personas y de actividad. Sin embargo esa mañana era umbrosa y fría. Una nata de nubes cubría el horizonte y la brisa fría mecía las aguas del gran lago provocando pequeñas olas, hacía revolotear las basurillas del suelo y revolverse las cabelleras, como la de Integra que absorta en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasó delante del muelle, y tampoco se fijo en su amigo Ian quien charlaba alegremente con otros chicos y chicas. Cuando él la vio pasar, alzó la voz y la llamó animadamente:

-¡Ey, ey, Fairbrook! ¿A dónde vas?- y echó largos pasos para alcanzarla, al hacerlo, ella se sobresaltó como regresando de un trance.

-Eh, ¡hola! – dijo ella apenas disimulando todas las tribulaciones que llevaba a cuestas.

- Oye, te veo un poco tensa, ¿todo está bien?

-Eh, sí, claro, ¿por qué habría de estar mal?

-Lo mismo digo, aunque hoy es un día frío, no amanecimos con buen clima.

-Ya lo creo – dijo ella alzando la mirada al cielo borrascoso – tal vez se avecina una tormenta.

-Es posible, pero oye, los chicos y yo iremos a comer ahora mismo a un restaurant a la otra orilla del río, ¿quieres venir?

Integra reparó en ese momento que después de esa tarde, era muy posible que no volviera a ver a ninguna persona de ese entorno, eso incluía a su amigo, que por mucho tiempo fue el único que le brindo una fresca y desinteresada amistad. Suspirando y apartándose la melena del rostro, dijo sin ceremonias: - Ian, me parece que…es decir, es muy posible que después de esta tarde no nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué?- extrañadísimo él, casi seguro que se trataba de una confusión de su amiga- ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- Bueno, no puedo darte explicaciones, es sólo que…bueno, dejaré el trabajo y me mudaré a otro lugar, me iré lejos…Quisiera contarte muchas cosas, es decir, has sido un buen amigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no puedo. Eso sí, te recordaré y recordaré esta ciudad que me trató tan bien, te lo aseguro.

Ian estaba muy confundido, no entendía porque ella se tendría que ir tan repentinamente y sin ninguna explicación. Aún así no insistió, rascándose la cabeza resolvió despedir a su amiga.

Bueno, si es así, sólo me resta desearte buena suerte en lo que sea que vayas a hacer de tu vida de ahora en adelante, pero, ¿segura que no necesitas ayuda? Segura que todo está bien?

Sí, segura.

Bueno, como se que antes que nada eres una mujer muy valiente, sólo quiero que recuerdes que si algún día quieres regresar o necesitas de un buen amigo, no dudes que yo siempre lo seré, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo…Gracias por todo.

Sí, bueno, entonces…no, no te diré adiós, no me gusta esa palabra, es demasiado definitiva. Mejor…mejor te diré hasta pronto.

Integra sonrío de buena gana y dijo: -Hasta siempre.

Y ambos se despidieron con abrazo. Después de eso ella sólo se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se alejo hacia la susodicha colina.

Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones se detuvo, miró en todas direcciones y suspiró, acto seguido se irguió y en su expresión se dibujó el mismo gesto férreo de otros tiempos y comenzó a escalar la pendiente.

Poco antes de llegar junto a la capilla revisó su reloj, eran seis treinta de la tarde, se volvió a mirar el horizonte, el sol oculto, el cielo añil y a lo lejos el sonido de los autos perdido entre esa espesa arboleda. Después de suspirar por segunda vez reanudó lo que le faltaba de camino.

Cuando llegó frente a la capilla, buscó en todas direcciones al vampiro, dio unos pasos hasta que lo halló sentado en una de las bancas de piedra, mirando hacia el acantilado que se formaba. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, fumaba un cigarrillo, (ahora estaba más aseado y limpio). Ella se fue acercando irguiéndose una vez más, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la banca, él dijo:

-Hola ¿así que en verdad viniste? ¿Estas aquí condesa con la respuesta que espero?- ella sólo asintió.

Entonces rápidamente el nosferatu se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano: - No creí que en verdad hoy me dieras el veredicto.

-No fue fácil...Pero tampoco imposible, hoy lo sabrás, hoy tendrás la respuesta y así acabaremos todo esto de una vez por todas- (él sonrió al ver la actitud soberbia de ella, como en los viejos tiempos)

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó visiblemente ansioso, apagando el cigarro contra la banca- ¿qué respuesta es esa, ama?

Ella titubeo unos instantes, dio un paso hacia atrás y como si le costara trabajo hablar dijo:

-Sabes que, ¿en cualquier momento puedo aún rechazarte? ¿Qué no me puedes obligar a estar contigo, ni como tu mujer ni como tu igual? Qué si así lo deseo puedo rechazarte porque aún hay barreras que no puedes rebasar.

-Entiendo a que te refieres pero…

-¡Estoy hablando!…se que lo sabes, se que no tengo por que atarme a ti, si yo no lo quiero, por eso escapé de Inglaterra, porque mi clase exige el pago de un precio: la obediencia a la corona, una vida donde incluso te indican a quien debes amar o desposar... ¡Que ruin! Y yo no estoy dispuesta a padecer más cadenas, te lo dije….por eso quiero que comprendas en toda su extensión mi desición. (Alucard sintió miedo)

-Estoy esperando -. (Ella le volvió la espalda)

-Alucard yo, yo no puedo ser una vampiresa es algo que jamás seré ¡nunca!

-Eso- dijo tragando saliva el Rey no muerto- eso puedo comprenderlo bien, incluso justificarlo…este cuerpo inmortal e imperecedero a veces es tan difícil de soportar, pero…

-¡Le temo a la no-vida inmortal! Pues es peor vender el alma que el cuerpo y si yo aceptase ser una de los tuyos estaría entregándote mi alma mortal para siempre.

-Tienes algo más que decir….

-Sí, así es, yo pensé mucho tiempo y mucho sobre esta decisión… (Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y la voz temblar) y creo que aún a mi pesar y aún en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron desde el seno de mi familia, de mi clase e incluso de mi religión…no puedo negar que te amo.

-Que tormento el amor, ¿no? Más cuando se llega a sentir por alguien que está prohibido… - Integra asintió- lo sé, eres mi enemigo natural. Durante mucho tiempo creíste que te servía como un esclavo, esforzado por una irrompible cadena y tal vez al principio de mi servidumbre así fue, pero ¿acaso crees que los sellos fueron suficientes para aplacar mi instinto?…No lo fueron, yo perdí mi libertad hasta que perdí mi voluntad de existir, cuando ese día infame me venció tu antiguo abuelo, el peor de mis enemigos, ellos me quitaron lo único que me quedaba ya que de mi alma se me había despojado siglos antes. La única forma de prolongar mi funesta no vida era al servicio del hombre que me había quitado todo y así fue, hasta ese día de sombra y luz cuando me resucitaste con tu sangre y mis ojos te vieron…sabía que detrás de esa criatura indefensa se encontraba un ser digno, hermoso y terrible al que le he entregado mi existencia y mi poder, que el diablo y Dios lo sepa, tampoco me importa que por tus venas corra la sangre de mi enemigo…

- ¿Y qué garantía podríamos tener si hemos sido condenados por Dios mismo? Malditos, Alucard, estamos malditos, hemos cometido tantas atrocidades juntos- decía mientras sonreía por pura agonía o placer- que…no se si aún tengamos derecho a gozar de algo tan sagrado como el amor.

Dios aborrece las pasiones por que nos acercan al infierno, así que no creo que sea algo sagrado, a veces es más bien algo diabólico.

-Del diablo seremos entonces. Alucard, no se en que momento ni como, pero me has encadenado a ti, nos esclavizamos mutuamente y no tengo más remedio…si no lo hago moriré…

Alucard que ya podía leer la respuesta ahora sólo esperaba escucharlo exacto y claro de sus labios: -¡Dilo Íntegra, dilo condesa, nada más dilo!- dijo suplicante.

-Sí Alucard… acepto ser tu mujer….y que la vida me perdone.

El vampiro suspiró hondo y miró a la mujer como si en verdad no estuviera ocurriendo aquello pero ese momento de turbación causado por recorrer un camino tan arduo o largo se desvaneció para que el rey no muerto la estrechara entre sus brazos, buscará una vez más sus labios y la besara con más desaforo que nunca, al saber que ella le aceptaba como algo más que un lacayo, un siervo o un fiel sirviente. Ella al fin sincerada y absuelta consigo misma respondió al abrazo y a los besos.

-Si no estoy contigo muero – decía ella - y no es más que la verdad

-Y esta existencia sin ti iba a dejar de serlo- le respondió él.

No supieron ni les importó lo que pasó el resto de la tarde, pero cuando cayó la noche volvían de la ciudad, como el día anterior. A la débil luz del poste que quedaba frente a la casa, se detuvieron.

-Esto es el final de esta travesía- dijo Íntegra- hasta aquí llegamos rey no muerto, nuestros caminos, parece, han tocado la meta.

-¿Esta era nuestra meta?

-No lo se con certeza, no se que más nos depara el destino pero yo creo que sí.

-Y lo que comenzó en ese sótano nos ha traído hasta aquí.

-El asesinato frustrado que desató todo...me pregunto, ¿qué habría ocurrido si mi tío nunca hubiera intentado matarme?

-¿Crees que no me habrías conocido?

-No lo se…tal vez sólo era el destino-agachó de nuevo la cabeza como con pesadumbre.

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo que estas haciendo?

-No es tanto arrepentimiento, no me gusta ese sentimiento porque no puedo controlarlo, así que…es sólo…que tengo miedo, sí.

-No debes condesa- dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla en la mano- puedo leer en tu mente cuales son tus temores, no te preocupes- hizo un gesto de complicidad y se señalo a sí mismo-… "el ave de Hermes es mi nombre yo mismo devore mis alas para domesticarme".

Luego vino un beso a la oscuridad de la noche y ella no supo en que momento comenzaron las caricias arrolladoras, ardientes, mortales que cada vez se hacían más atrevidas. Sentía la boca del vampiro besando su cuello y sus manos deslizando su espalda y bajando. Ella comenzaba a sentir que el placer la invadía.

Alucard sabía que su seducción había surtido efecto y sin que Íntegra supiera como ni cuando entró junto con ella a la casa. Sus grandes manos ya tocaban las largas y delgadas piernas invadiéndola de lujuria y de un sentimiento de ofuscación al sentir por primera vez ese tipo de caricias; las manos del vampiro recorriendo ahora su espalda, sus hombros. Su boca y su lengua besando su cuello, de pronto sintió sus manos bajar por su pecho hasta sus senos y no pudo evitar sentir pudor de virgen traducido en un sobresalto. Alucard se dio cuenta de ello y antes de que ella pudiera desistir la tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, una vez allí la echó a la cama y para mitigar la oscuridad, encendió una lamparita de buró con una pantalla verde que le daba a la alcoba una luz leve y mortecina. Por un momento observó su pequeño y tímido cuerpo, su pecho agitado y sus ojos ansiosos y amedrentados clavados en su rostro.

Entonces comenzó a avanzar hincado en la cama hacia ella que retrocedía, mientras que se iba quitando la ropa:-Íntegra, sabes lo que va a pasar, sólo quiero que me digas una vez más, si estas segura de esto.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Después de esta noche todo será irreversible

-Lo se.

-Aún así ¿quieres que continué?

Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a asentir. Él tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho ya desnudo, ella vibró pero no negó que le gustase tocar al que estaba por convertirse en su amante; su pecho firme… su hermoso cuerpo de vampiro inmortal. De nuevo la tomó y la besó, mientras sus manos descendían para quitarle la chaqueta, desabrochar su camiseta y halarla para dejarla semidesnuda, ella pudorosa se sonrojó. Aún debajo del sostén, él pudo observar sus pechos blancos subiendo y bajando por su rápido respirar. Después siguió con los pantalones de ella que bajó para dejar al descubierto sus tersas piernas. La tomó por la espalda y la alzo hacía él, la beso una vez más mientras que sus manos tocaban sus muslos, su sexo por debajo de la pantaleta (sin importarle ya su pudor), el vientre plano, los senos…en ese momento se le antojó quitarle el sostén, ella se resistió un poco, pero los besos furtivos la vencieron y sintió como él desabrochaba los breteles de su prenda, ella se volteó un poco sonrojada, pero las manos ya bajaban el sostén dejándola al descubierto, el pecho desnudo que sólo lucía la cruz de plata. Él terminó de quitarse lo que le faltaba y volvió a mirarla:-¿Estas segura?

-Sí…pero tengo miedo.

Él sólo le sonrió y posando sus manos sobre sus caderas haló con delicadeza su fina pantaleta, contemplándola un momento…tendida, frágil, y hermosísima en su completa desnudes, ofreciéndole su cuerpo virgen que se agitaba por los latidos acelerados y su fuerte respiración. Él se tendió en ella que se extasió sintiendo el cuerpo delicioso del vampiro sobre el suyo, entre el suyo; sintió sus manos acariciando sus muslos y abriendo poco a poco las piernas que cedieron ante la cadera de él, que la besaba por todo el cuerpo: su cara, su boca, su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, mientras que sentía como lentamente la poseía en definitiva y un instante después una punzada de dolor al sentir como se robaba para siempre su doncellez, él ya estaba embriagado de un placer sin limites pues gozaba ese momento en que al fin ella ¡su ama, la mujer que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, era suya al fin! En medio del éxtasis, él tomó una de sus manos y le hizo una pequeña rasgadura encajando sus colmillos para hacer brotar sangre y beber de ella, doble pasión, doble placer…Íntegra sintió por efecto de la gravedad como su sangre escurría por sus brazo a la vez que la prueba de su virginidad por entre sus piernas. Y así, aún con la boca manchada de sangre, la beso frenéticamente y sintió como ella se llenaba de gozo, se aferraba a su espalda desnuda y rodeaba su torso con las piernas, más descargas de placer al vaivén de sus caderas y luego el clímax llegó…novedad para ella y sublime para él que se volteo para verla encima de él, estremeciéndose.

Al final, cuando la madrugada ya casi rozaba a la noche quedaron los dos amantes semidormidos, ella estaba envuelta en los brazos de él, lo sentía respirar junto a su nuca, tocó su pecho, "¿y si este corazón en verdad latiera?" se preguntó, tal vez sería feliz, pero no, su amante estaba desterrado del consuelo mortal, el corazón le dio un vuelco de dolor por que aún se lamentaba por ese amor maldito, él al sentir la tibia mano de ella en su pecho la tomó:

-Eres mía Íntegra Hellsing- le susurró.

-Es irreversible.

-Lo será… dijo él incorporándose un poco- está noche tengo algo más para ti.

-¿Algo para mi?

-Sí- dijo mientras se levantaba y de entre la ropa enredada en el piso, buscaba la chaqueta que traía puesta, al fin halló lo que buscaba, tomó el objeto entre sus manos y volvió a donde Íntegra- mira, esto te pertenece- abrió la mano y ella pudo ver el broche del escudo Hellsing en brillantes, aquel que usará el día del juicio…

-¡Alucard! ¿Co...Cómo lo encontraste?- dijo sorprendida tomando la joya entre sus manos- ¡el broche de mi madre! Pensé que lo había extraviado para siempre.

-Lo arrojaste al suelo, después de abofetearme junto al velo que llevabas puesto, yo lo alcé y ha estado conmigo desde entonces, era como un recuerdo tuyo, pero ahora que tengo a ti ya no lo necesito, debo devolvértelo.

-Gracias Alucard.

El vampiro volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama, la incorporó y le dijo:-Vendrás conmigo

-¿A dónde hemos de ir?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, te dije que pondría el mundo a tus pies…y ¿has oído hablar de los gitanos de Rumania?

-¿Gitanos? ¿Rumania?

-Así es, hay cosas que los gitanos nunca olvidan, como por ejemplo a su antiguo protector y amo, aunque hayan pasado mas de cien años.

Ella, una mujer suspicaz y astuta estaba segura de comprender lo que el vampiro le quería decir, aunque no acaba de creer que fuera posible:-Entonces ¿vamos a ir a tu antigua patria?

-Sí y por ahora no me preguntes más, esta noche es enteramente nuestra.

Y de nuevo comenzaron los besos, las caricias y el placer, hasta que el sol despuntó en el horizonte….


	12. Chapter 12 Hellsing manor

**12. HELLSING MANOR**

…."Londres Inglaterra, una nueva existencia con el resto del mundo civilizado comparte. Esta moderna, luminosa, elegante pero sobre todo, cosmopolita capital británica cientos de veces restaurada para así ofrecer su antiguo esplendor ahora sublimado, es la sede del gran Reino Unido, viviendo una época de bonanza y apogeo que sólo es comparable con aquella del gran siglo de dominación inglesa en la dorada época victoriana. La tarea no ha sido fácil, pero la grandeza de nuestros héroes hizo posible este sendero por el que toda la Nación se encamina…."

Londres, ¿y el año exacto? Bueno, el siglo XXI estaba muy adentrado ya, corría su segunda década y el país entero atravesaba por uno de sus mejores momentos destilando una euforia y un sentido de patriotismo exaltado y generalizado a todos los ciudadanos a través de mensajes y propagandas del Estado, como ese, que sonaba a través de altavoces a las afueras del edificio del Parlamento.

La ciudad era toda una vista fulgurante en sus fachadas y edificios, aquellos que un día yacieron contra la tierra, el fuego y la sangre, aquellos que se cubrieron de muerte y oscuridad habían sido reconstruidos uno por uno al paso de los años que siguieron y ahora, bajo los rayos del sol de medio día atronaban en destellos de sus doradas cúpulas.

"…la ciudad, el país, ha seguido en su destino emulando al ave Fénix, renaciendo más hermosa de sus cenizas…" Continuaba el inflamado discurso preparado para endulzar los oídos de las masas de orgullosos y prósperos ciudadanos.

Ese día, a esa hora, un moderno y elegante automóvil negro circulaba por unas de las principales avenidas de la ciudad, una de las arterias remodeladas que de seguirla de principio a fin, te conducían de cerca a las partes más famosas del orbe. El tráfico de autos ultramodernos, perfectamente controlado por seres robóticos semi inteligentes y dependientes, se movía en un tranquilo flujo por el centro de la ciudad por lo que el auto circulaba sin problemas. Cosa particular, los ciudadanos, aunque ahora estaban habituados a observar riqueza por todas partes, no podían evitar voltear a mirar el lujoso vehiculo pues venía escoltado por ambos lados por otros dos autos.

"¿Un magnate, un jefe de estado, una pareja real, una heredera o simplemente un invitado especial de la corona?" Se preguntaban al verlo pasar, era difícil saberlo, pues, en esos días, principalmente en esos días, la ciudad estaba recibiendo a toda clase de gente poderosa e importante, así que podría ser cualquiera de esas posibilidades.

…_esta mañana en conferencia de prensa, el Palacio dio a conocer los últimos detalles para la gran ceremonia de coronación de Su Alteza Real el príncipe Guillermo, luego de que su Majestad el Rey abdicara a favor de su hijo, este se convertirá en su Majestad el Rey Guillermo V de Inglaterra, la ceremonia que se tiene previsto se lleve a cabo en dos semanas, con sede en la Abadía de Westminster, contará con un fuerte equipo y sistema de seguridad ha declarado el primer ministro Sir Daniel Calne…_

-¡Jacob, Jacob!- dijo el caballero en el auto- ¿serías tan amable de cambiar de estación? Me estoy hartando de escuchar las mismas noticias desde que subí en el aeropuerto.

-Sí milord, como usted ordene- contesto el atento mayordomo- sintonizando una estación local de música clásica que esos momentos transmitía una antigua balada rock.

-Gracias Jacob, mucho mejor- expresó el caballero de negro cabello, mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver a sus escoltas-¿Por qué debo traer escolta? No la necesito.

-Es sólo por protocolo milord.

-Pues que enfado.

-Creo que deberías tomarlo con calma y disfrutar de tantas atenciones- dijo la joven que lo acompañaba.

-Puede que tengas razón Viorica, sólo que para mí es excesivo, bueno considerando que…

-Lo se, pero como dijo el mayordomo, es protocolario- la chica sonrió y habló al chofer- Jacob ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-No mucho señorita, por esta vía pronto estaremos allá.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer la mansión de mi señora Íntegra-decía ella.

El caballero no contestó, en vez de eso agachó la cabeza y disimuló un gesto de dolor, alzó la vista y le sonrió a la gitana. Mientras, el auto seguía su marcha y dejaba el centro de Londres atrás para dirigirse al suburbio, que si en otros tiempos estaba alejado del bullicio del corazón citadino, en esa época ya era una zona de gran actividad, el barrio más rico, elegante y exclusivo.

Y entre todas las grandes casonas, palacetes y residencias se levantaba aún soberbia y como inexpugnable la Mansión Hellsing que como toda la ciudad, había sufrido remodelaciones pero sin perder el estilo victoriano: lucía cubierta de nueva vida y sus extensos jardines principales, estaban llenos de flores y plantas de ornamento.

Pero esas obras tenían una autora, la nueva ama de la casa que para ese entonces había llegado a tener casi tanta energía como Sir Hellsing y ya era toda una dama; elegante, hermosa y con una belleza petrificada en el tiempo, suspendida en el cúmulo de días que había vivido y en espera de los que le faltaban por vivir, muy distinta al pequeño y amedrentado marimacho que llegará a esa mansión hace tantos años ya. El tiempo lo curaba y transformaba todo, era cierto, aunque por fuera seguía luciendo como la muchacha de diecinueve años.

Todo ese tiempo en soledad, se había dado a la tarea de no dejar morir aquel lugar, ni dejar morir el recuerdo de su maestro al que le escribía con cierta periodicidad, hasta que recibió la noticia… ¡fue tan terriblemente triste para ella! Más sin embargo tuvo que sobreponerse y seguir, sobre todo ahora, en estos momentos.

Ese día de claridad y luz, ni siquiera le importó interrumpir su sueño diurno, desde temprano iba y venia, dando órdenes a los criados, ultimando detalles. Se sentía morir por los nervios y la ansiedad, constantemente pasaba por uno de los espejos y se miraba para ver si todo su arreglo personal estaba en orden: el impecable peinado de su largo cabello rubio, su maquillaje, su fina indumentaria consistente en un vestido de seda negro contra el cual contrastaba la blanquísima piel.

-Ya estas hermosa, ¿para que te miras tanto al espejo.

-¡Pip!- dijo sorprendida ante el repentino abrazo de él- es que, es que estoy tan nerviosa- expreso volteándose para abrazarlo- no puedo creer que venga, no lo puedo creer.

-Lo se, has aguardado mucho, pero mira, mira en lo que te has convertido vampiresa, eres toda una dama, hermosa Victoria, estarían orgullosos de ti….

-Lo se, lo se…han pasado tantas cosas.

Por toda contestación, Pip la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó en la frente, ella alzó la mirada y sonrió suspirando. Recordó como gracias a su tenacidad había logrado traerlo de vuelta, eso y lo que aprendió de su maestro le llevaron a comprender que los mecanismos de su poder eran homólogos a los del vampiro mayor, que conservaba monedas de vida en su interior, que por cada vida que ella absorbiera se haría más fuerte y lo más importante; que no estaba sellada o manipulada de ninguna manera. Fue así como después de incontables días de insomnios y desesperaciones, logró liberar su propio poder: por obra de la magia negra más sofisticada, la poderosa vampiresa había matado, matado mucho, era cierto, tenía que absorber vidas, aunque al hacerlo sintiera que perdía lo que le restaba de su alma, tenía que hacer regresar al único ser que había de acompañarla de por vida…Philiph Bernadotte volvió a la no vida, sí, y por irónico que parezca el capitán era un vampiro ahora.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, ella acudió a contestar más nerviosa aún: -Bueno, Jacob, sí, sí, que… ¡¿ya están por llegar?! Gracias Jacob, gracias, hasta luego- colgó y fue a llamar a la servidumbre- vamos, vamos, abran las puertas y esperen todos en la entrada, que llegará en cualquier momento, vamos Pip.

Él joven sonrió por la ansiedad de ella, pues en momentos como ese no existía una diferencia muy grande entre la joven torpe que conoció a la dama de ahora.

El auto y la escolta entraron al elegante barrio, la joven gitana no pudo evitar mirar con embelezo la ostentosidad de las residencias: -¡Vaya, sí que saben vivir aquí en Londres!

-En unos minutos estaremos en la mansión señorita- dijo Jacob O´Neil que ahora era ya un grave y estirado mayordomo de casi cincuenta años de edad.

El auto avanzó el camino que les restaba hasta que por fin llegó delante de la gran Mansión Hellsing, ante la enorme reja no tuvieron que esperar a que se abriera y el auto entró con la escolta.

A lo lejos, Ceras distinguió el auto y no pudo evitar que la emoción la embargara al ver acercarse el vehiculo. Pip la tomaba de la mano y todos los criados los esperaban con su más formal uniforme.

El auto por fin se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, se apagó el motor, Jacob descendió rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta de la dama, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Pip y Ceras observaban con expectación: primero a la bella joven morena que miraba a su alrededor, luego a la mano fuerte que abrió la portezuela por dentro , pues bajó del auto su dueño; un caballero alto, delgado, distinguido y aristocrático, venía vestido con unos pantalones de denim azul y un saco de paño negro, semejante al que usan los marinos, sobre él llevaba brillando, luciendo en el pecho una cruz de plata. Él tenía la piel ligeramente apiñonada, el cabello negro lacio y largo arriba de los hombros y atado en una coleta; era dueño de un porte inconfundible y unas facciones conocidas, hermosas y altivas, pero varoniles en todo momento: las cejas rectas y negras, los labios delgados, la cara angular, la nariz alargada pero a la vez perfecta y los ojos, unos ojos sensuales, grandes, finos, azules muy azules que en ese momento expresaban asombro, emoción y desconcierto al mirar por vez primera la casa que solo en sus sueños de niño pudo haber conocido.

Ceras y Pip vieron al muchacho, luego se miraron a sí mismos y asintieron, Ceras no lo pensó más y se acerco a él ya con lagrimas en los ojos: -Bienvenido seas- dijo llorando con un nudo en la garganta y tomando sus manos entre las suyas- se quien eres y no sabes cuanta alegría me da el que estés aquí.

El joven la observó y después de salir de su desconcierto por encontrarse en esa añorada mansión, la miró a los ojos, apretó entre sus fuertes manos las de la vampiresa y le contestó con una sonrisa bella, plena y emocionada:-Yo también se quien eres- dijo con una voz tan igual a otra, que hizo a Ceras estremecerse- ellos me hablaron mucho de ti, tanto que desde mi infancia ya sentía quererte, eres…eres Ceras Victoria.

-Sí, sí lo soy- decía ella derramando lagrimas y sonriendo.

El muchacho asintió y con la voz conmovida dijo.

-Y yo soy Abraham Mircea Dracul Hellsing y…y me da mucho gusto conocerte.

Después de eso los dos se abrazaron fuertemente como si en verdad se conocieran de toda la vida, ante la mirada conmovida de Pip, de Jacob y de la joven que había venido con él, la cual también sentía que se le quemaban los ojos.

-Lo supe- decía Ceras entre sollozos- lo supe todo, todo. Desde tu nacimiento hace 19 años hasta, hasta hace poco.

-Así fue Ceras, así fue- decía el muchacho.

-Pero mira que guapo eres- dijo ella dejando de abrazarlo y sin poder salir de su emoción- te pareces tanto a él y también a ella, que parece que los veo de nuevo, ¡todo valió la pena, Abraham, todo! Ella debió haberse sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo al tenerte.

-Sí, ella fue muy feliz…quería que lo supieras…

-Sí, sí…- dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga- luego me platicaras todo, pero ahora ven, ¡quiero que conozcas tu casa!

-Espera, antes tengo que presentarles a una persona que vino conmigo- se volteo y llamó a la joven con la mirada.

Ella se acercó hasta donde estaban, era una muchacha alta, delgada, morena, de ojos claros y cabello negro ensortijado

-Ceras, ella es Triana Viorica, es una princesa gitana, ha sido como una hermana para mí, por eso me acompañó. Viorica, ella es Victoria Ceras.

Ambas se saludaron amistosamente estrechando las avanzaron hacia la entrada donde esperaba Pip.

-Hola- dijo el antiguo capitán- soy Philipp Bernadotte, fui servidor de su familia hace muchos años.

-Hola Pip, lo se, se que caíste defendiendo a Hellsing, soy Abraham….

-Un gusto Lord Hellsing- contesto Pip con su misma jovialidad y desenfado de siempre estrechando la mano del joven. Él le sonrió de buena gana ante su informalidad.

-Escuchen - dijo Ceras dirigiéndose a la servidumbre- él es el heredero de la casa Hellsing y desde ahora será el amo y señor de esta casa….

Los criados saludaron al heredero con una reverencia, él no terminaba de salir de la ofuscación que le causaba estar allí y ser llamado el heredero de Hellsing, señor, amo y próximamente Sir. Todo había pasado tan rápido esos últimos meses de su vida que no alcanzaba aún a asimilarlo.

En un instante más entraron a la mansión y cuando estuvo dentro, el joven miraba asombrado y feliz todo; la casa de sus sueños, de la que tanto le había hablado su madre, donde ella nació y creció, donde conoció a su padre; la mansión de las leyendas e historias sobre la Organización Hellsing, el recinto, el santuario de su familia.

-¿Qué te parece Abraham?

-Es…hermosa, es más hermosa de lo que imaginé- dijo el muchacho que esta vez sonrió mostrando el par de colmillos que poseía.

Ceras se puso sería y miró aquellos que delataban al jovencito como un medio vampiro, pues a simple vista era un mortal. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos, esos ojos esplendidos de sofisticada expresión, una mezcla entre el elegante temple de Íntegra y la sensualidad descarada y perturbadora de Alucard, pero que para nada eran los de un demonio…. "dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma" pensó ella, "entonces tal vez su alma este a salvo"

El joven avanzaba por las estancias principales llevando del brazo a Triana Viorica.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó a Ceras.

-Adelante, esta es tu casa, puedes ir a donde desees.

El muchacho avanzó lentamente hasta el recibidor principal donde arriba de la gran chimenea, estaba colgado el retrato de Íntegra (que por ordenes de Ceras había sido completamente terminado), se lo quedó mirando mucho rato, sobre la brillantes del óleo observó la figura esbelta larga y elegante de ella, su juventud evidente en el bello rostro, su elegancia y sofisticación pero sobre todo la expresión y las facciones que representaban a una niña. Y no pudo menos que conmoverse enormemente ante esa visión extraordinaria, remota, casi fantasmal de la autora de sus días

-¡Mi madre era la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo!- declaró con una áspera melancolía.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

Como escribí en el primer capitulo de esta re-edición fan fiquera, es la segunda vez que publico este fan fic, por qué? Bueno, primero porque ahora tengo más experiencia en las letras y estoy corrigiendo errores ortográficos y de redacción, así como de narración.

Algunas cosas serán modificadas, otras aumentadas, otras reducidas y otras eliminadas, buscando mejorar la lectura y el disfrute de mi fic =P, pero CONSERVANDO SIEMPRE LA TRAMA ORIGINAL.

Además, he cambiado el nombre a muchos capítulos los he cortado (sí, seccionado capítulos largos en otros más cortos) debido a que en la primero publicación de este fic, eran capítulos muy, muy largos que sinceramente podían llegar a cansar al lector, de modo que corregiré eso =).

Ahora no me queda más que saludar a esta gran comunidad, a los lectores que disfrutaron de este fic y saludar a alguno que otro nuevo que se vaya a dar una vuelta a esta historia.

Nos vemos en la re-edición del siguiente episodio, hasta pronto ;-)


	13. Chapter 13 La Reina madre

**13. LA REINA MADRE**

Esa mañana y las que a partir de entonces le siguieron a la vida de Íntegra fueron mañanas difíciles de asimilar pero no de acostumbrarse. Despertar junto a alguien era extraño para ella, mas no desagradable: sus sábanas se llenaban con el aroma y la presencia de él y como casi siempre ella habría los ojos primero, se quedaba mirándolo dormir placida y tranquilamente sin poder así imaginar cómo es que ese apacible hombre podía llegar a ser un poderoso monstruo porque era como un niño que sueña con las cosas que hará mañana", justamente. Pero en otras, se había marchado ya, sólo dejaba su aroma enredado y confundido "era la suave fragancia de la muerte" que llevaba prendida al cuerpo.

Se quedaron en Nueva Zelanda unos meses más, la noche que vivieron se repitió y con cada una se incrementaba el deseo y el amor… Se habían vuelto amantes y ella había aprendido a no pensar en consecuencias, en futuros o en pasados, sólo en el momento, empezando por responderle como la más ardiente de las mujeres.

-De todas, absolutamente de todas las drogas que he probado a lo largo de mi larga existencia, ninguna es tan excitante, tan poderosa, tan terrible y adictiva como lo eres tú – le decía el vampiro.

También le hablaba de ir a Rumania, le contó cómo, cien años antes cuando fuera atrapado por Van Hellsing, había, es decir siempre hubo una gran tribu de fieles y nigrománticos gitanos que le habían servido y bajo su lealtad tenían el deber de hacer guardar la fortuna, el legado de la casa Dracul. Los gitanos, temerosos de las maldiciones y el destino, eran celosos de los juramentos pues los hacían cumplir aún después de muchas generaciones, por ello debían salvaguardar la fortuna del conde hasta que este regresara. Y había llegado el momento.

Íntegra aún no se decidía a partir, mas tuvo que hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que sus amores con Alucard habían tenido consecuencia. La verdad es que no lo había previsto, nunca pensó que pudiera concebir del nosferatu, pero al mes siguiente de iniciadas sus relaciones comenzó a sospecharlo, cuando en vano espero un ciclo que ya no se concluiría. Poco después, sorprendida y estupefacta lo comprobó con tres pruebas de laboratorio certeras que le confirmaron que llevaba ya dos meses en cinta.

La tarde en que lo supo, fue la misma en que Alucard recibió la noticia de su paternidad. Cuando el sol se puso y él llegó, ella lo esperaba sentada en la salita de su casa, seria, callada y con la mirada perdida pero tranquila. Él se acerco y la vio allí, sin expresión y muda.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miró con un rostro sin expresión:

-Estoy embarazada-fue tajante su respuesta

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-Que estoy en cinta, que voy a tener un hijo tuyo- dijo levantándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda al vampiro- Pero, ¿por qué te sorprendes?- preguntó medio volteando a verlo con una sonrisa irónica y maliciosa- ¿acaso no es lo lógico, lo normal en estos casos?

-Es sólo que yo nunca tuve un hijo…y me, me sorprende mucho…es decir, después de tantos años, después de tantas vivencias- Su cerebro se hacía un remolino, la verdad es que no alcanzaba a dimensionar lo que ella le acaba de decir, y así, como era su costumbre, sin ceremonias, sin protocolos sin emociones: "voy a tener un hijo tuyo", eso había dicho, pero aún él se preguntaba "¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"- ¿Cómo es que al fin seré padre?..

Y se dejó caer en el sofá con una mirada perdida y desconcertada y sí, incluso temerosa.

-No te creas, a lo mejor si llegaste a tener uno que otro hijo, pero no te enteraste…

Alucard alzo la vista y la miro sonriendo con ironía, ella siempre sabía cómo ensartar uno que otro alfiler a las heridas viejas:-Bueno, tienes razón, un hijo del que yo haya tenido consciencia de su existencia, un heredero, no un bastardo…Creo que mi difunta esposa estaba embarazada cuando…cuando se mató creyéndome muerto, pero nunca he estado seguro, era épocas salvajes aquellas…Así que esto tal vez sólo sea…voluntad de Dios….

Integra frunció el gesto al escuchar nombrar a la esposa muerta de su hombre, pero no dio importancia al asunto, tan sólo dijo: -Yo no sé si es voluntad de Dios o no- se sentó junto a él hablando sin mirarlo- yo tampoco creí que me fueras a engendrar un hijo, pero eso ya no importa, nada importa ahora, sólo sé que estoy muy segura de esto y si aún tengo a esta criatura en mis entrañas es porque yo así lo quiero, de otra forma tu no lo sabrías y…ya me habría deshecho de él…Así que no creas que me voy a convertir en madre por ti..Es una decisión enteramente mía.

-Eres terrible Íntegra Hellsing, ¡por eso te quiero! ¿No?- sonrió - pero no olvides que también es mi hijo.

-Más mío que tuyo- dijo sonriendo y tocándose el vientre- y no me arrepiento, es más, me hace feliz porque ya jamás estaré sola, por eso tendré a esta criatura por fin tendré algo realmente mío…y no volveré a sentir miedo, ni desdicha, todo habrá valido la pena.

-Ahora sí debo llevarte conmigo, comprendes que llevas en el vientre a mi heredero o heredera.

- Sí, lo sé y debo preguntarte, quiero saber… ¿Qué sientes ahora que lo sabes?

Alucard se encogió de hombros: - Creo que estoy feliz, como nunca en toda mi larga existencia he sabido mucho acerca de la felicidad, me atrevo a decir que todo lo que me ha estado pasando es lo mejor de ella, así que puede que sea hasta dichoso porque algo mío te traiga dicha a ti, y por otra parte, también tendré algo tuyo para siempre.

En los siguientes días partieron hacía el antiguo país y el Rey no muerto cumplió con su promesa de retorno y los gitanos con la suya. Pero esos gitanos no eran comunes, vagabundos, quiromantes y saltimbanquis, sino una tribu de siniestros guerreros y brujos que dominaban el arte de la magia negra y que habían vivido a la sombra de los Carpatos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Aunque patriarcal era su organización, incluso las mujeres eran entrenadas como verdaderas guerreras. Eran un pueblo bravo, fiel y peligroso para sus enemigos.

Tal vez ellos ya no esperaban el retorno de su amo, el último de los descendientes de la casa Dracul, una casa que independientemente de lo terrible de su casta, había defendido bajo su seno a esa tribu cuando se les acuso de herejes, brujos causantes de la peste: librándolos del calabozo, de la mazmorra y de las brutales torturas del clero, cuando todos los demás fueron echados a la incandescente leña de las hogueras, a la tortura del cadalso y a la esclavitud por cientos de años y a otras vejaciones que sólo los gitanos de Rumania saben. Por eso, los zingaros de los Cárpatos le debían todo a la familia Dracul y por sus descendientes pelearían hasta el fin, tal como lo hicieron contra Van Hellsing el día que el conde cayó.

Pero la tarde que el Rey no muerto retornó a Transilvania y se presentó ante el patriarca de los fieros zingaros, ni un momento dudo que fuera su antiguo amo que reaparecía como resucitado por vez segunda, pero ahora no venía sólo pues traía consigo a su condesa, ella había venido hasta la sombra de los Cárpatos. Llegaron al campamento a caballo (a pesar de que Alucard insistía en que no lo hiciera debido a su condición), ella venía vestida con un faldón negro sobre sus pantalones de amazona y un velo largo y negro que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro, muy a la usanza rumana.

Alucard presentó ante sus fieles sirvientes a la que él llamaba su esposa: Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… ¡Hellsing!

El apellido mismo los hizo desconfiar y retroceder ante la dama, pues estaban frente a la descendiente de quien cazara a su poderoso amo, pero la muchacha cuyo rostro descubría a la luz de la luna y de la gran fogata era la mujer del amo y llevaba en sus entrañas al heredero, tal y como lo confirmo la esposa del patriarca, que sin mayor explicación o permiso se acerco a ella, (Íntegra la miro recelosa e intimidada; era una mujer sombría y de aspecto maléfico, su cabello rizado y negrísimo como sus ojos daban un aspecto atemorizante, andaba llena de abalorios, cuentas, collares, monedas y vestida de la forma tradicional), la miró a la cara como escrutándola y dijo:

-Lleva un crío en su vientre aunque no tiene ni tres lunas llenas con él- luego tomó una de las finas manos, le despojo del guante y leyó- ha venido siguiendo al que se ha convertido en su hombre, lo ama, sí, lo ama con todo el corazón pero lo que le mueve más no es el amor, sino el deber; si no hubiera estado en cinta no estaría aquí pues ese amor le hiere el alma como un cilicio, lo acepta con estoicismo pues tendrá un hijo y no soportaría mas deshonra para traerlo al mundo sin padre… Teme… y teme no ser feliz a su lado pero no debe, no será él quien le prive de la felicidad algún día…..

Íntegra miró a la reina gitana, atónita y ofuscada retiró su mano.

-La sabiduría de nuestro pueblo es extraña mi señora- dijo el patriarca- pero precisa, no debe temer…Ella es mi esposa, Tudora Viorica.

-Ella es mi reina- dijo Alucard con una voz autoritaria y tomando a la joven rubia de la mano- y suya también, deberán obedecerla en todo lo que desee, en todo momento, pues es de sangre noble, tanto como la mía y es una guerrera consagrada, por eso y porque yo lo ordenó deben jurarle lealtad.

Y los gitanos lo hicieron allí mismo, incluyendo al Patriarca y a la reina…al amo no se le cuestionaba ninguna decisión, ni se indagaba en sus razones….aunque hubiera tomado por "esposa" a la descendiente de su peor enemigo.

Al correr de lo días, Alucard que en verdad era poseedor de un gran caudal, (el cual ya no necesitó después de su captura y el cual atesoraban los gitanos, guardado en bóvedas secretas en oscuras catacumbas enterradas bajo las ruinas del castillo, en los sombríos calabozos). Inmediatamente ordenó recuperar una de sus propiedades favoritas, una antigua y extraordinaria casona en una villa campestre que databa de principios del siglo XIX, en el valle de los Carpatos (ubicada a un par de kilómetros del primer pueblo), con los años había sido restaurada y estaba perfectamente habitable; sus terrenos ocupaban varias hectáreas con extensas praderas y zonas de bosque, de árboles tan enormes y antiguos como el amo, arboles que se lamentaban y rugían con los ventarrones del aire otoñal. Estaban circundados al oriente por unas viejas vías férreas por las que dos veces por mes pasaba un oxidado y viejo ferrocarril de carga llenando los alrededores con su silbido, pasando junto a un risco limítrofe de la propiedad, donde había un antiguo y olvidado cementerio familiar en desuso desde cientos y cientos de años, de tumbas roídas, casi invisibles, todas ellas junto a una antigua capilla de la fe ortodoxa.

Como es lógico, a él le bastaba cualquier lugar, incluso las ruinas de su viejo y oxidado castillo -que se podría ante el tiempo y la venganza de Dios y los siglos; secreto, misterioso, terrorífico y silencioso en la cima de los montes-pero a ella no, ella era una humana, una dama, una noble en cinta y debía ser tratada como tal.

En pocos días Íntegra se mudó a su nuevo hogar, era atendida como a una reina, Alucard había mudado a la mayoría de sus gitanos a las inmediaciones de la propiedad modernizada. Como damas de compañía y sirvientas personales le fueron destinadas las hijas de los patriarcas: Florentina, María, Constanza, Georgeta, Inda y Iona, que a la par de su educación tradicional, lo eran en otros campos de la vida y hablaban a la perfección el inglés por lo que podían comunicarse con la dama británica sin problemas, mientras que Tudora supervisaba sus cuidados y se convertiría en su ama de llaves. Pero la joven no podía sentirse feliz con todo ello, pues siempre estuvo acostumbrada a no ser cuidada ni atendida de esa forma por nadie; se sentía como una mujer ordinaria, ese la amodorraba.

Aburriéndose y fastidiándose comenzó a hacer cierta amistad con Tudora que le narraba cuentos inverosímiles de sus ancestros, historias cruentas y terribles del pasado de su pueblo, pero sobre todo, ella y sus cinco hijas eran las encargadas de preparar lo necesario para su criatura.

Tudora aconsejaba a la muchacha sobre la maternidad: -Usted nunca ha sido madre, eso no hay que preguntarlo, se nota, claro que una dama de su alcurnia no se marchita con la venida de un crío, pues recibe todas las atenciones y cuidados, como usted lo hará, incluso, si quiere, puedo conseguirle una nodriza que críe al chico, lo que debe saber es que de cualquier manera se sacrificará por él, no lo olvide.

-Es usted muy sabia Tudora- contestó Íntegra- sin embargo, yo jamás pensé llegar a ser madre.

-Pude verlo en su palma aquel día y puedo verlo en sus ojos, su vida ha sido diferente, dura y muy triste, pero el amo ha escogido bien, usted se parece mucho a él, no pudo haber otra para él, estaba en su destino niña, todo marcado en su destino...

Con el correr de lo días y de los meses su embarazo se hacía más y más evidente, ella se miraba casi incrédula ante el espejo, viendo su abdomen abultado debajo de su ropa de maternidad. Ahora tenía siete meses y ya podía sentir como la criatura se movía dentro de ella, cuando sucedía se acariciaba y sonreía, pues faltaba poco para tenerlo en sus brazos.

Alucard se mantenía cerca de ella, especialmente en esos meses, pues el verla en su nueva figura maternal le causaba sensaciones que creía erradicadas de sí. La observaba dormir como antaño, y acariciaba su redondo abdomen que se movía al sentir su tacto…un extraño sentimiento lo envolvía: de inquietud, de expectación y sí, de satisfacción.

-Estas aquí- dijo ella un día, despertando por la caricia-no te sentí llegar.

-Siempre he sido sigiloso. Pero dime, ¿El doctor te ha visto?

-Sí, todo estará bien.

-Íntegra yo- dijo con incomodidad- no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero, ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

-Sí, ya estaba pensando en eso y quiero que se llame Abraham.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Abraham?!, ¿Estás demente, mujer? ¡¿Quieres que mi hijo se llame como…?!

-Es sólo un nombre- sentencio ella incorporándose y sonriendo divertida ante la ofuscación del vampiro.

-Es el nombre de…

-De un miembro muy importante de mi familia, sí lo sé.

-Me parece excesivo.

-A mi emblemático, simbólico.

-Pues yo creo que….

-Se que no te opondrás, especialmente porque yo soy la que lo está gestando y nutriendo y la que lo alumbrará- dijo ella terminándose de poner de pie y tomando la actitud decidida, casi marcial de los viejos tiempos cuando tomaba las decisiones y daba las órdenes más importantes. El vampiro la miró y supo que lo había acorralado bajo el poderoso argumento de la valerosa maternidad

-Está bien, se llamará Abraham, pero también Mircea, como mi hermano mayor.

-¿Mircea Dracul?

-Sí, Dracul Hellsing… y, ¿si es una niña?

-No, será un varón.

-¿Te lo dijo el doctor?

-Sí, pero Tudora también, hace tres meses.

Y diciendo eso se alejó, Alucard la miró con cierto enojo, pero también divertido, al fin y al cabo, Íntegra siempre sería Íntegra.

En esos días él recordó a su tierna discípula y que desde aquel día que se marchó de Londres no la había vuelto a ver de modo que quiso enterarla de lo que había sucedido, después de todo se sentiría muy sola y tal vez estuviera padeciendo de incertidumbre, por lo que decidió escribirle una carta para contarle todo lo que había acaecido.

Medio mes después ella la recibía en Londres y creyó volverse loca de alegría cuando vio el remitente: Cd. de Bucarest. ¡Era de su maestro, la enviaba desde su país! Rápidamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla: Era una carta muy larga donde le contaba lo que había ocurrido desde que partió y le decía que había conseguido hallar a Íntegra, que ahora vivía con él como si fuera su esposa y que en un par de meses daría a luz. Sin embargo no le decía su ubicación exacta, quería respetar el deseo de Íntegra de permanecer desaparecida y no quería arriesgar su desconocido paradero. Sin embargo, hallaron la forma de cartearse con periodicidad, una o dos cartas al año, tapizadas de letras y relatos que luego guardaron en pesados mazos atados con cordeles y asegurados en donde nadie más supiera de su existencia.

-ooOOoo-

Fue una tarde, el sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando ella sintió el primer dolor que anunciaba el inminente alumbramiento, estaba junto a Tudora y tres de sus hijas, estaban tratando de enseñarla a bordar pero las manos torpes de la joven no lograban mucho éxito, pues estaban acostumbradas a manejar la espada y las armas, no cosas tan delicadas…más de repente, un dolor profundo y espantoso envolvió su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¡Señora, señora Íntegra!- gritaron las jovencitas.

-¡Ya va a nacer!- contesto ella sudando frío, con agua escurriendo por de entre las piernas.

A los pocos minutos la experta Tudora mandó a preparar todo y a llamar al doctor contratado expresamente para eso, cuando llegó a la casa ella ya llevaba una hora de contracciones violentas, Tudora le había dado una poción de melisa y chocolate caliente con efecto analgésico, pero era sencillamente demasiado, estaba pálida, sudorosa y en su rostro se notaba el evidente sufrimiento.

Para esos momentos Alucard ya despertaba de su sueño, cuando llegó donde Íntegra, Tudora le dijo que era mejor no entrar, él vampiro hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia de la gitana cuando escucho gritar a su mujer, ambos entraron, Íntegra estaba siendo atendida por el médico y sus enfermeras pero estaba teniendo un parto muy difícil que ella soportaba lo mejor que podía con su estoicismo acostumbrado.

-¡Alucard!- dijo ella cuando lo descubrió, entre sudores, palidez y jadeos de dolor- ¡¿cómo para que te quiero aquí?! ¡Sal inmediatamente!

El vampiro quedó atrapado en un tonto rictus, no era tanto el recibimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo como la reacción de ella al verlo, no supo qué hacer, al fin fue conducido hasta la puerta por Tudora.

Fueron momentos largos en que el sufrimiento de ella parecía que no acabaría, el médico lo había dicho: la joven madre tenía el cuerpo muy lastimado y la natural dislocación de su pelvis le estaba resultando aún más difícil y tormentosa.

-¿Qué tipo de vida habrá llevado esta muchacha?- se preguntaban y lamentaban.

Afuera de la habitación el rey no muerto se estremecía por dentro, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer, lo repetía en su mente "soy padre, voy a tener un hijo", pero no lograba asimilarlo del todo…"Íntegra, Íntegra ha sido mi mujer y ahora será la madre de mi heredero…nunca me hubiera atrevido a anhelar tanto, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Será que aún estas allí para nosotros?, ¿Dios?"

Sin embargo la joven madre estaba muy, pero muy lejos de quebrarse:

-Señora, creo que está sufriendo demasiado y es innecesario, ahora mismo, si usted así lo prefiere, puedo proceder a hacer una cesárea y así usted no….

Ella lo tomó por la solapa y con la tremenda fuerza que le producía su dolor le dijo casi rechinando los dientes: -¡Usted haga su trabajo que yo haré el mío! ¡¿Acaso me estoy quejando?!

Ante tal reacción el médico no tuvo lugar a dudas y no volvió insistir con la alternativa.

Pasaron los minutos, se juntaron las horas, al fin, después de su calvario y ya entrada la madrugada, ella logro dar a luz para después caer casi desmayada, pero el bebe estaba sano y su llanto llenaría la casa ante la emoción de las gitanas y el estremecimiento de Alucard que no sabía que sentir.

Ante la somnolencia de la madre después del nacimiento, las enfermeras prefirieron llevar al recién nacido con su padre, mientras el doctor revisaba los signos vitales de ella, extremadamente pálida, sudorosa y hasta demacrada: -Pobre muchacha- se compadeció el doctor.

La enfermera salio de la habitación con el pequeño en brazos, Alucard la vio venir y no negó que la emoción lo embargaba, ella deposito en los brazos del rey no muerto al bebe. Quedó absorto al ver a la criatura de la cual era padre y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que las gitanas lo rodeaban para verlo:-Es muy hermoso- decían ellas, él no supo que decir.

Minutos después el nuevo padre entraba a la habitación con el niño en brazos, el doctor lo vio, le saludo (para el galeno, él era un caballero acaudalado nada más).

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó.

-Bien, bien, ha sido muy fuerte, pero ahora esta adormilada por el esfuerzo- el médico hizo una pausa- señor, disculpe, ¿usted conoce desde hace mucho a la señora?

-Desde que era una niña- contesto él como evocando recuerdos.

-¿Qué tipo de vida llevó?, ¿ella era maltratada, golpeada?

- Sí, su vida ha sido muy difícil, es una guerrera y no lo digo en sentido figurado.

-Ya veo, esa fue la causa que le complicó el parto…

El doctor le explicó lo que había pasado y que por el dañado estado de ella, era muy probable que no pudiera volver a tener otro hijo, es más, dijo que le sorprendía que pudiera gestar al que Alucard tenía en sus brazos.

-Mi bebe…mi bebe- balbuceo Íntegra en ese momento, saliendo de su sopor-¿Dónde está mi bebe?

Al escucharla, el rey no muerto se acerco a ella, para que lo viera.

-¡Mi bebe!- dijo ella tratando de incorporarse olvidada ya de todo el tormento físico padecido, pero su debilidad se lo impedía.

Él sonrió y le colocó a la criatura entre los brazos, lo miró con avidez, y con una felicidad que él nunca vio en ella, contemplaba al pequeño y lo estrechaba contra su pecho, pero también lo revisó con atención y escrutinio, en su ser temía que Dios la fuera a castigar e imaginó las peores de las cosas, pero no, porque ella había tenido a una criatura sana, preciosa y sobre todo, sin una sola seña vampirica.

-Todo valió la pena, todo- decía con débil voz pero sin dejar de sonreír- ¿lo ves Alucard? Siempre fui tan sola pero ya no más, ya no más.

Alucard sólo tomó su mano en la de él.

Los días corrieron, ella se recuperaba mientras que ambos; recién nacido y madre, eran cuidados por las gitanas. El crío dormía en una cuna, en la misma habitación de ella (tres meses más tarde Abraham fue llevado a su propia habitación) a Íntegra le hubiera gustado alimentarlo de sí misma, no le fue posible y tuvieron que llamar a la nodriza.

Y cuando Integra estuvo completamente recuperada comenzó a salir al jardín bajo la luz de la mañana y su nene en brazos, seguida de su cortejo de gitanas y bajo las protestas de Tudora, pues la nueva madre no quiso guardar la cuarentena recomendada.

-¡Qué lindo, ama! Parece que el bebe se pone cada día más bonito- decía una de ellas.

-Sí, es cierto ama, a mi me gustaría tener un hermano- dijo otra- ahora que mi mamá esta en cinta de nuevo, tal vez sea un varoncito.

-¿Tudora tendrá otro bebe?- pregunto Íntegra.

-Sí, será el sexto, ojala sea un niño como quiere nuestro padre.

-¿Y sí es otra niña?- pregunto Íntegra.

-Pues mi madre ha dicho que será la última que tenga, pero con todas nosotras ha esperado al varón, para que herede a mi padre.

-Entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien, en mi caso….también esperaban un niño, pero mi madre sólo pudo tenerme a mí, pocos años después falleció…

Íntegra y Abraham salían también al pueblo, ella era toda una madre, paseando por el verde parque del poblado con su bebe en brazos.

-¡Pero qué niño tan lindo!- expresaban otras madres y personas al verlo- felicidades muchacha, que criatura tan hermosa tienes.

Íntegra daba las gracias y recibía orgullosa los halagos. Con dicha lo veía crecer, parecerse a ella y a su padre a la vez. Le enseñaron a caminar y hablar, ella en inglés, Alucard en rumano; una tarde el pequeño le dijo sonriendo y por primera vez "papa".

La verdad es que no lo sabían con certeza, si en el fondo serían buenos padres, si podría educar al chico, pero tenía claro que había cosas que la herencia le daría.

-¿Será un guerrero?- le pregunto un día Alucard a ella mientras lo miraban jugar en el jardín de la casa- ¿será como nosotros?

-Tal vez y no necesitaremos hablarle de ello, esas cosas Alucard, se traen en la sangre.

-Y se perfeccionan con la crianza.

-¿Le enseñaras…le mostrarás el camino?

-No lo sé, no sé si tenga necesidad.

-Alucard…yo tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que, haya heredado algo…algo de ti

-Quieres decir, ¿algo vampirico?

-Sí.

-Yo también lo he considerado desde que me dijiste que estabas en cinta, pero ¿qué podríamos hacer? Nunca tuve un hijo, ni como mortal ni como vampiro, no se con certeza que es lo que vaya a pasar, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

-Es que es tan hermoso….Alucard, yo no quiero que este solo, no como yo, es muy profunda la soledad de un solo hijo- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano- quiero que tenga hermanos, ya que yo no los tuve.

En ese momento el vampiro recordó lo que el médico había dicho, vio la cara ilusionada de ella pero sabía que tenía que decírselo.

-Íntegra…necesito que sepas algo, después de que Abraham nació, el médico que te atendió me dijo, me dijo que no podrás volver a concebir.

Ella lo escucho sorprendida e incrédula:-¿¡Qué!?

-Que no podrás volver a tener otro hijo.

-¡No es verdad! No es cierto, son patrañas, mentiras- dijo muy alterada- si eso fuera cierto no habría concebido a Abraham.

-El mismo médico dijo que tuvimos mucha suerte.

-¡Pues yo quiero hermanos para mi hijo!

-No, no lo voy a consentir, el médico lo dijo, tu cuerpo está muy lastimado y…

-¡Al diablo!- dijo ella- parece que me conoces apenas, ¡sabes que cuando deseo algo lo obtengo!

-No, ¡he dicho que no!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- pregunto ya bastante alterada y retándole a los ojos.

-Yo no te volveré a embarazar, eso júralo.

Ella lo miró furiosa, fue hasta su hijo, lo tomó en sus brazos y entró a la casa, Alucard la vio alejarse, pero él estaba resuelto… había tomado una determinación.

A raíz de eso dejaron de tener intimidad, (la cual apenas si se había reanudado) y ella no le habló durante mucho tiempo, fue como si una brecha hubiera sido abierta por el orgullo y no quisiera ser rellenada por la razón, de ninguno de los soberbios amantes.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

__Y está fue la re edición de otro episodio de este fan fic. Hasta la próxima ;-)


	14. 14 Rey padre

**14. EL REY PADRE**

Pronto el calendario dio la vuelta, Abraham cumplía un año y meses, ya hablaba y caminaba aunque con ayuda de alguna gitana, de Íntegra o de su padre. La joven nunca olvidaría esa época de su vida pues en verdad disfrutaba la crianza de su pequeño, el cual insistía en salir al jardín a jugar con la espesa nieve que sólo el crudo invierno de la vieja Europa Oriental sabe tener. Con cierto asombro y temblando bajo sus abrigos, Íntegra veía como su vástago disfrutaba del blanco paisaje sin titiritar siquiera.

Por esas mismas fechas nació la sexta y última hija de Tudora; una gitanilla de pelo rizado y ojos grandes que fue bautizada bajo los ritos gitanos como Triana. Con su nacimiento, tanto el patriarca como Tudora se resignaron a no tener varones, pues ella había pasado ya la edad sana para concebir.

Íntegra férrea y terca, mantenía la ley de hielo sobre su amante; cuando él entraba ella salía, lo evitaba, lo esquivaba. Alucard tampoco hacía intentos por hacer las paces, sólo se concretaba a pasar tiempo con Abraham que siempre lo recibía: -¡Papa, papa!- decía el pequeño al verlo, él lo tomaba en brazos, incluso si tenía que sustraerlo de la madre, que se daba la media vuelta cuando esto ocurría.

Hasta que una noche de júbilo, Alucard estuvo bebiendo junto con sus gitanos en una fecha de festejo rumano mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la algarabía del pueblo. Él hubiera querido ir a Bucarest con Íntegra, como cuando recién habían llegado a Rumania, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a pedírselo.

Aquella ocasión ella se había ido a acostar temprano: -"Soy británica, me importa un carajo que se celebre hoy"- sentenció.

Risas, voces, música, panderos, castañuelas…las gitanas bailaban ataviadas con sus mejores galas; los hombres asaban carne en la gran fogata, bebían vino y cerveza, mientras que otros se intoxicaban con sustancias y pócimas alucinógenas, hacían artilugios y trucos de magia ancestral, todo el ambiente adquiría un toque quimérico casi macabro. Algunos, por ejemplo: destazaban crudo a un macho cabrío, asaban su carne para el banquete y hacían pintas en sus cuerpos con su sangre, otros, al amparo de las sombras, se entregaban ya a los delirios afrodisíacos.

Era de madrugada cuando el vampiro entró al cuarto de su mujer…. entró como si no pudiera atravesar las paredes, abriendo bruscamente de par la puerta. Ella se despertó sobresaltada y lo vio frente a ella, con las manos apoyadas en el umbral; estaba alcoholizado, febril y medio desnudo. La veía con una maliciosa expresión y su clásica sonrisa frívola, cínica a la vez que seductora, en una mano llevaba una botella de vino

-Hola ama- le dijo seduciéndola con la voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte- le dijo avanzando tambaleante hacia ella

-¡Pues yo no quiero verte a ti!- le dijo negándole la mirada, pero el vampiro se acerco a ella tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba justo enfrente, sobre la cama, sujetándola por las mejillas.

-¿Sabes Íntegra? ¡Qué hermosa estas esta noche!- y sin que ella pudiera decir nada, él la besó y ella pudo saborear la boca del vampiro con gusto a licor y sangre.

-¡Estas borracho y ya has bebido sangre de quien sabe quien!- le dijo tratando de safarse y volteándose con repugnancia.

-Sí Íntegra, ¡estoy borracho! Pero ahora vamos a divertirnos- le dijo sonriéndose y metiendo sus manos por debajo del camisón sobre sus piernas.

-¡Alucard basta!- reclamó tratando de esconder lo mucho que le excitaban el tacto del vampiro.

-¡Vamos! Tú también quieres… hace mucho que no lo hacemos…además te deseo esta noche, te deseo mucho- y la sacó de la cama sujetándola por las piernas y poniéndola contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, eres un!...

-Anda ama, anda dilo, ¿qué soy? Dilo, soy un monstruo, jajaja, sí un monstruo ¿y qué? De todas maneras me deseas tú también, ¿no es así? Te gusto mucho, te hago perder la razón, sí.

-Dijiste que nunca tomarías algo que no quisiera darte.

-Lo se, pero este no es el caso, tu también ardes en deseos de que te posea ahora…

Por toda contestación ella le dio una fuerte bofetada que de nuevo le volteo la cara y le rompió un labio, pero esta vez él se echo a reír: -Así que quieres jugar sucio, ¿no? ¡Ven acá!- dijo tomándola por la cintura y arrojándola a la cama para luego sujetar sus piernas entre las suyas, tomó la botella que había dejado junto, bebió unos tragos, abrió con brusquedad el camisón de Íntegra y la inclinó para mojarle el torso, ella al sentirlo cerro los ojos; no podía negar que le gustase.

-¡Maldito seas Alucard!-masculló.

Por toda contestación le mostró una sonrisa dentuda y cínica, comenzando a lamer el vino sobre la piel de ella que se estremecía, (el vampiro sentía el ardor de la herida en su labio encendida por el alcohol), llegó a la boca de Íntegra, la suya le sabía a sangre, a vino, a ella, cuando sintió que la besaba le mordió con fuerza los labios como una revancha, como un desquite por ser mojada con el licor. Alucard se separó de ella, la sangre ya chorreaba de su boca cayendo hasta el cuello y el pecho de ella, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y rió.

-Eres fabulosa- expresó lleno de lujuria y se fue en su contra en un salvaje beso donde hundió sus colmillos en los labios, hiriéndola. Ella sintió rabia y dolor pero su astucia se impuso, sabía que no le detendría y recordó la negativa de él ante un nuevo hijo, "yo voy a ganar esta y todas las veces maldito vampiro, tú no eres quien para decirme que no ¡a mí!" pensó, y se volteó sobre su amante, que disfrutaba todo aquello, aún más cuando la vio montarse en él

-Eres un despreciable hombrezuelo… ¡un vil hijo de puta!

-Y tú una perra manipuladora- respondió al insulto, pero siempre sonriente

-¡Ruin, bajo, sucio!- le grito ella, pero él la agarró por el cuello y la besó con toda el ansia de su amor, derribando las barreras de su soberbia. Ella convencida y aliada de su pasión, terminó de desvestir a su vampiro, al cual le desprendió la camisa abierta, desabrochó y halo los pantalones después de tocar sobre ellos su despierta virilidad.

Comenzaron el trajín de la pasión se poseyeron con ardor y desenfreno, Íntegra se dejó llevar por completo; se desparramaron lo que quedaba del vino en sus bocas y cuerpos, el cual se apresuraron a limpiar sin olvidar un sólo resquicio, un sólo rincón…milímetro a milímetro, lugares que ellos ya se sabían de memoria pero que no se hartaban de reconocer, por lo que la cama les quedo chica y la noche corta.

Después de esa velada la barrera de hielo calló entre ellos e Íntegra estaba casi segura de que se embarazaría. Pensaba haberle ganado al vampiro que a la mañana siguiente comprendió en toda su extensión lo que habían hecho y que perdido en alcohol y otras sustancias, no pudo prever engendrar de nuevo.

Dos meses después, una tarde tranquila en la que él acababa de despertar y se alimentaba de su acostumbrada sangre médica, vio entrar a su mujer a la estancia donde él estaba, venía sonriendo satisfecha pero sobre todo ufana, había salido toda la mañana y tarde, ahora volvía a casa y traía un sobre en la mano el cual lanzó sobre la mesita de madera que estaba enfrente del vampiro. Él la miró con cierto enojo, sobre todo al ver la expresión de triunfo y burla de Íntegra.

-Allí tienes…

El vampiro lo tomó y lo abrió; eran los resultados de unos análisis, Íntegra estaba en cinta de nuevo. Terminó de leerlos y se sintió muy enojado consigo mismo y con ella, no sólo había cometido la imprudencia, el descuido de volverla a embarazar, sino que se dejó utilizar, pero sobre todo por que para ella eso era una revancha. Al ver la ofuscación de Alucard, Íntegra no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué tú…. no qué?- preguntó sarcástica y divertida- ¿lo ves vampiro? Ya lo ves…yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- le dijo a cinco centímetros del rostro del nosferatu que sentía como le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Por toda contestación se puso de pie, la miró con reproche y se dio la media vuelta:-Espero, en verdad espero que podamos tenerlo - dijo antes de salir.

El nuevo embarazo de Íntegra avanzó los primeros meses con normalidad, ella estaba confiada y segura de que el médico se había equivocado y que en poco tiempo volvería a ser madre, por lo que se sentía feliz pues le habían dicho que estaba vez sería una niña. Alucard no quiso enojarse más con ella, pero no se sentía confiado.

Hasta que una noche, cuando ella ya tenía cinco meses de preñes. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre que le impidió dar un paso más sobre las escaleras, se dobló sobre sí misma, pero el dolor volvió más fuerte y más fuerte cada vez, hasta que cayó en desmayo.

-¡Dios santísimo!- exclamó Tudora al encontrarse a su ama tirada a media escalera, inconciente en medio de un charco de sangre que se escurría por los escalones.

Al escuchar el grito, Alucard que en esos momentos estaba con Abraham, acudió y casi creyó enloquecer al verla en tal estado.

-¡Mamá, mamá!, ¡¿qué le pasa a mi mamá?!- dijo el pequeño.

-¡Tudora!- ordenó el vampiro- ¡llévate al niño y manda a alistar un coche!

La gitana obedeció y se llevó al angustiado chico. Sin perder tiempo el vampiro fue hasta donde ella y la alzó en sus brazos, al hacerlo goterones de sangre cayeron, la hemorragia era grave, severa y parecía no detenerse. Él salió corriendo de la casa, donde al poco llegó un auto, Alucard lo abordó y ordenó que fueran al hospital más cercano. Para entonces ya llevaba toda la ropa y las manos manchadas de sangre. Íntegra inconsciente estaba empapada de la cintura para abajo, el vampiro se sentía impotente ante la profusa perdida de sangre de ella y lo pálido que se iba tornando su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, él ya estaba desesperado. Entraron por urgencias ofreciendo un espectáculo estremecedor; él pidiendo ayuda con la blanca muchacha embarazada y ensangrentada hasta los cabellos.

Ella fue atendida enseguida, Alucard se quedó solo en la sala de espera, con pesadumbre vio alejarse la camilla con su preciosa amada en ella. Agitado y confuso por la angustia pensó "no pude hacer nada antes, ¡no! Soy en este momento como el más ordinario de los hombres… ¡y todo es mi culpa!" se miró a si mismo; el rostro descompuesto, la ropa, las manos la cara manchada por la sangre de su mujer y de su hijo, ¡inverosímil! Por primera vez en toda su vida de vampiro, Alucard sintió horror ante el líquido carmesí.

A las pocas horas el médico salió a hablar con él; no hubo nada que hacer, ella había sufrido un aborto repentino, cuando llegaron al hospital la bebe ya había muerto dentro.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto el rey no muerto.

-Ella ya no está en peligro, pero como a toda madre, le va a doler mucho saber que lo ha perdido.

Íntegra despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, abrió los ojos lentamente y por un momento olvidó lo que había pasado hasta que no reconoció la habitación donde estaba, de repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzó su mente, el terrible dolor que sintió en la escalera de su casa, entonces como de rayo se tocó el vientre…lo que descubrió, lo que sintió la hizo estremecerse de dolor y agonía.

-No, no…no… ¡No!... ¡mi bebe, mi bebe!- gritó llorando llena de desesperación

Alucard llegó horas más tarde por ella, estaba junto a Tudora y una de las hijas que la habían cambiado para salir de la institución. Él la abrazó y con dolor le dijo:

-No sabes como me hubiera gustado haberme equivocado en lo que te dije.

Ella no le contestó, sólo se aferró a sus hombros y escondió la cabeza en el fuerte pecho para llorar. Él la sacó en sus brazos del hospital que la había dado de alta y en el mismo auto del día anterior todos regresaron a casa, nadie habló en todo el camino, mucho menos ella que como una niña muda iba apoyada en pecho y en los brazos del vampiro. "Tenías razón…tenías razón", pensaba.

Ella estuvo callada y taciturna por varios días, sólo Abraham podía hacerla sonreír levemente. Pero el niño, que mostraba una inteligencia precoz, notaba y sentía la profunda tristeza y frustración de su madre. Después su padre le tuvo que explicar porqué ya no tendría una hermana; esos recuerdos se quedarían gravados en la mente del niño para siempre.

Íntegra calló en una depresión, por eso un día le expresó al vampiro su deseo de salir de Transilvania, de Rumania, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Alucard entonces decidió hacer un viaje, así que partió con ella, con Abraham y con dos de las hijas más grandes de Tudora: Florentina y María. Primero tomaron un sendero, la rivera del río Danubio, así lograron llegar hasta el Mar Negro y de allí siguieron hasta encontrar el estrecho que los conduciría hasta el mar de Mármara, al Darnanelos y por último al Egeo Mediterráneo…toda una travesía que termino en las bellas islas cerca de Grecia sobre el Demeter II, todo se completó en un viaje que duro cerca de un año…

Así que Abraham Mircea maduró su primera infancia a bordo del bote de sus padres, que anclaba en cada puerto cercano, así, desde esa edad desarrolló un gusto muy claro por el mar y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, le gustaba sobre todo salir a observar los amaneceres (aunque siempre vigilado por Florentina o María), a corretear las gaviotas sobre la cubierta y empinarse en las barandas para mirar las aguas.

En ese tiempo su lenguaje se perfecciono bastante. Alucard, por su parte, siempre hablaba con él en rumano, Íntegra se molestaba, pues muy poco conocía de esa lengua romance, la cual no estaba incluida en su repertorio y que por capricho y necesidad empezaba a estudiar, ya que ambos, padre e hijo, conversaban siempre en ella dejándola a un lado. El vampiro le estaba enseñando el mundo a su modo y en su lengua materna, Íntegra hacia lo mismo…la fidelidad y el amor del niño hacia sus progenitores, se encontró dividida desde entonces.

Los miedos de la dama sobre las probables herencias vampiricas de su hijo se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y se corroboraron en una mañana de verano, mientras cruzaban el Mármara por alta mar, Florentina lo llevó a la cubierta principal y el pequeño comenzó a hacer una rabieta porque ella no lo quería dejar asomarse más por la baranda, el niño, iracundo, empujó por las piernas con ambas manitas a la chica y fue tal la fuerza, que la gitana fue a dar contra la baranda que ya estaba como tres metros de ellos. La joven comenzó a llorar pues le había dolido el golpe, Íntegra logró observarlo todo y se quedó boquiabierta: su hijo empezaba a desarrollar fuerza sobre humana.

La madre acudió a ayudar a Florentina y luego le dio una bofetada a su hijo que la miró con rencor.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, ¿entendiste Abraham?- reprendió ella al chiquillo tomándolo de un brazo. El niño la miro mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¡No llores!- le gritó.

Abraham logró zafarse de su madre y huyó. Ella lo sentía mucho, era la primera vez que lo reprendía y golpeaba, pero no podía tolerar la indisciplina, mucho menos en su propio hijo, sin embargo lo que más le sobrecogió fue la fuerza que el niño ya poseía, que a ratos se manifestaba y que le decía que su hijo heredaría de su padre más de lo que ella pensaba.

Al anochecer, cuando Alucard despertó, Abraham fue hasta él, en rumano (y a su modo de niño) le contó lo que había pasado, el vampiro lo miró sonriendo, vio la mejilla del pequeño roja por el golpe de Íntegra.

-Hijo, debes aprender desde ahora quien es tu madre…para que luego puedas comprender quien es tu padre-sentenció.

Aún así, Abraham amaba a su madre y se dejaba besar y mimar, en el rostro del niño se dibujaba una sonrisa de dicha cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, aunque comenzaba a hacerse celoso y posesivo, pero sobre todo, cuando Alucard se le acercaba, el chico lo miraba con ojos retadores y rencorosos. En cierta ocasión en que el vampiro trato de abrazar a su mujer, le dijo:

-No, es mía.

Alucard se echó a reír muy divertido:-¡Lo que faltaba! Jajaja, este niño tiene complejo de Edipo. Vaya que es todo un Dracul…

-También es todo un Hellsing- afirmó Íntegra.

El tiempo paso de nuevo, después de que terminó el viaje y volvieron a casa parecía que Íntegra había superado el trauma de su maternidad frustrada, ayudada como siempre por su inquebrantable voluntad. Más sólo fingía ya no sentir dolor por ello, pues dentro sufría mucho al estar imposibilitada para darle hermanos a Abraham Mircea.

Sobre todo, porque a juzgar lo que vio en la cubierta del barco, su hijo tendría señas vampiricas. Ella razonaba: a pesar de la deslumbrante y creciente belleza natural del chico, sufriría alguna vez la hiel del desprecio: sería único y distinto a todos y el hecho de no tener hermanos significaba que tendría que enfrentar solo al mundo. Decidió entonces, por el bien de él, educarlo como todo un Hellsing y forjarle un alma, un corazón y un temple de hierro, pero sobre todo, que jamás se avergonzara de ellos como padres o de su probable naturaleza vampirica, tuviese esta la extensión que fuera.

Los indicios continuaban y se manifestaban con mayor fuerza conforme Abraham crecía. Pero Íntegra luchaba con su incertidumbre tratando de disfrutar a su pequeño. Durante su primera infancia, Abraham tuvo como amigos a los hijos de los gitanos, sobre todo a Triana Viorica; estaban juntos en todo momento y compartían sus juegos. Por ser la última, el patriarca se empeño en criar a su última hija casi como si fuera un chico.

Por otra parte, Íntegra mostraba una inclinación maternal muy fuerte por la chiquilla, de alguna manera le recordaba a la hija muerta en el vientre. Tanto fue el apego que llegó a sentir por la niña que una vez hasta le propuso a Tudora dársela en adopción.

-Nada le faltaría Tudora…piénsalo

-No ama, mil perdones pero no puedo hacer eso, Triana siempre será una gitana, no podemos acallar la fuerza de su sangre, por eso no puede ni debe desear otra vida que no le corresponda por derecho de nacimiento.

Al final la dama desistió de su deseo, de cualquier manera, con la creciente sociabilidad de Abraham, la casa se llenaba de los chiquillos y Triana casi siempre estaba allí.

Cuando el niño estuvo en edad, Íntegra lo matriculó en la escuela local, como si fuera cualquier chico. Así comenzó a crecer más de prisa, diría la rubia madre. En las tardes, cuando regresaba, se entretenía en juegos con su amiga gitana, que ya era formada por su padre como todo un guerrero, y daba pena ver a la pobre criatura como un muestrario de heridas.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que aprendas el arte y profesión de la guerra tu también Abraham- le dijo Alucard una tarde cuando él tenía cinco años.

Íntegra no se opuso, de hecho comenzó a darle lecciones de esgrima. Ambos, también formaban su mente, le cultivaban y le educaban como un príncipe genuino, es decir, no sólo con los hábitos y los modos de su alcurnia, sino también con un temple frío y una mente calculadora. La suerte estaba echada, Abraham Mircea Dracul Hellsing le haría honor a sus apellidos, así lo habían decidido sus padres.

Una tarde de otoño, cuando él chico acababa de cumplir 8 años. Jugaba montado en su bicicleta alrededor de la casa. Triana lo miraba correr cada vez más rápido sobre ella y lo exhortaba a que se detuviese pues estaba por llegar a una parte del terreno empedrada y pronunciada, pero Abraham no hizo caso, caprichoso como era, sólo escuchaba a sus propios impulsos:

-¡Lo voy a lograr, lo voy a lograr! Vas a ver como bajo esa pendiente, Triana…- y tomando impulso se deslizó por ella pero no se pudo controlar resbalando y rodando estrepitosamente, cayendo sobre uno de sus brazos que bajo la presión de todo el cuerpo se partió en dos pedazos.

-¡Abraham!- gritó la niña espantada viendo a su amigo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Ayúdame, ayúdame, Triana!

Sin pensarlo más echó a correr al interior de la casa en busca de Íntegra, en un momento ambas salieron corriendo en busca del chico. Cuando ella lo halló de inmediato notó que su hijo se había rotó el brazo derecho, de momento se quedó de pie mirando como el chiquillo gritaba en el suelo y la llamaba, pero ella no perdía la calma mientras que Triana trataba de excusarse y disculparse ante ella.

-¡Lo siento ama, lo siento mucho de verdad! Pero yo le dije que se detuviera y no me escuchó, dijo que lo lograría… ¡Oh ama, me siento tan culpable!

-No- sentenció ella impasible- no fuiste tu la culpable, fue la sinrazón de mi hijo.

Diciendo eso se aproximó hasta donde Abraham se quejaba, lo tomó con cuidado por torso y observo sus heridas, la más complicada: la fractura de su brazo que en verdad lucía grave. Ella tomó el brazo roto, para acomodarlo sobre el pecho del pequeño…

-¡No, no mamá, no!, ¡Me duele mucho, me duele mucho!- gritó el niño a punto de estallar en llanto.

-¡Con un carajo, Abraham!, ¡No! , ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! Esto no lo amerita…

-¡Pero, mamá!

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Creíste que tu irresponsabilidad no tendría consecuencias? ¡Pues ya ves que sí! Esto te lo provocaste tú mismo, ¡así que debes afrontar los hechos en todo momento y con valor! Las lágrimas no te reivindican, así que si se te ocurre derramar una sola lagrima, una sola, ¡te juro que te daré otra paliza!

-Pero me duele mucho….

-¡Eso no importa! ¿A dónde crees que has venido? ¿Al paraíso? ¡El dolor es parte de la vida, escúchalo bien, vinimos a un mundo de calvario! Así que si te duele, ¡vete acostumbrando!

El chico miró asombrado el rostro frío y enojado de su progenitora y comprendió que jugar con su paciencia no era opción. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor y fuerza, dejó que ella acomodase el brazo para luego llevárselo cargando a la casa. Alucard despertaba en el momento justo para ver entrar a Íntegra con Abraham en brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó él.

-Se rompió un brazo-contestó ella- pero estará bien en un par de meses, además creo que ha aprendido la lección- ella fue hasta la biblioteca y lo recostó el un diván y llamó a Florentina- trae un analgésico para Abraham, ya está sudando frío… y llama al medico, tendrá que venir a hacer la reducción y enyesar…

Alucard entró a la habitación y se quedó mirando a su hijo pálido de pura agonía física, luego observó a su mujer que inamovible lo miraba mientras que encendía un cigarrillo. Más, en ese preciso instante, algo llamó la atención del vampiro: los rasguñones en la piel de Abraham estaban comenzando a difuminarse. En ese momento entró Florentina con el medicamento pedido. Íntegra tomó el analgésico inyectable que le traían, estaba preparándolo cuando…

-¡Espera!- dijo Alucard.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella molesta.

-¡No es necesaria esa sustancia! No…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira…-dijo señalando el brazo roto del chico.

Al verlo, Íntegra no pudo menos que soltar la jeringa, pues estaba comenzando a regenerarse poco a poco; los rasguños en la piel habían desaparecido y la aparatosa fractura en la extremidad también. Con asombró vieron como el hueso se reacomodaba y parecía que comenzaba a soldar. Ante tal suceso, Íntegra por fin bajó la guardia y calló de rodillas junto al pequeño, revisándole con ansias el cuerpo.

-No puede ser… ¡no puede ser! Estas curado...

-Lo hemos presenciado condesa- dijo Alucard que bajó el rostro y sonrió complacido- ¡nuestro hijo ha heredado grandes cualidades!...

El resto de la tarde, Íntegra le tuvo que explicar el porqué de lo milagroso de su sanación repentina. Abraham hace tiempo que conocía y comprendía la ascendencia de su padre, pero esa tarde supo que tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Su madre verdaderamente afectada, subió al niño a su habitación para dejarlo dormir. Luego bajó hasta la biblioteca donde aún estaba Alucard, esperándola.

-¿Lo entendió bien?- preguntó al escucharla entrar.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y tú, lo entiendes?

-Apenas…muy apenas. Lo peor de todo esto es que…no sé hasta donde llegará, no se si…algún día tenga que beber sangre…

-Si fuera así, recuerda que en parte también es humano, puedes estar segura que el infierno no tiene por que tener reclamada su alma o el cielo exiliada.

-No lo sé, yo deseo que no crezca carente de fuerza, ni amedrentado ante la vida, pero tampoco quiero que su existencia sea totalmente distinta y apartada del resto del mundo. Tiene que crecer y vivir lo más normal que sea posible, no lo enclaustraré en mis propios temores, por eso tengo que enseñarle a vivir…en toda la extensión de la palabra; será como el resto en apariencia, pero distinto en el fondo, ¡quiero que sea un Hellsing genuino! Sabes a que me refiero.

-Es cierto- le dijo Alucard después de escucharla con mucha atención- pero así como tú deseas que sea un Hellsing, yo deseo que sea un Dracul, ¡será un Dracul!

-Será….lo que tenga que ser, no sé si hombre, no se si demonio, pero espero que no sea arrastrado a la oscuridad…no como tú. Por lo menos deseo que su alma este a salvo…

El rey no muerto observó la expresión en el rostro de ella, leyó duelo pero también desprecio; no dijo nada, sólo entrecerró los ojos razonando, comprendiendo por completo y hasta ese momento por que Íntegra, la dama que se había convertido en su mujer, en la madre de su hijo, en su fiel compañera y su mujer, no quiso acompañarlo a la oscuridad; en el fondo, en el centro de su ser y de sus sentimientos… ¡despreciaba a los vampiros! Lo despreciaba a él. "No, no es mía en cuerpo y alma; su cuerpo, su corazón tal vez, pero no su alma", pensó mordiéndose los labios.

-Íntegra, has lo que creas mejor para él- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- se que amas a ese niño, que lo amas más que tu vida, más que a mí…

-Sí, mucho más- le contestó segura e inconmovible, luego solemne y tranquila, le dijo-Vlad (notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así), Abraham es la razón de mi existencia, la luz de mi vida; a esa criatura la adoro con todo el corazón y toda el alma.

-Y…en todo ese amor, ¿tengo yo algo que ver?

-Es mi hijo, nació de mis entrañas ¿comprendes? El amor entre un hombre y una mujer puede acabar, pero el amor de una madre a su vástago, ¡jamás! Ese es el más puro, sagrado y por lo tanto eterno.

-¿Acaso tu amor hacia mí ha llegado a su meta, Íntegra?…- le preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- y sí es así, ¿por qué me compartes la vida? ¿por qué te acuestas conmigo? Es sólo, ¿lujuria, llano deseo, costumbre?

-No, no es así- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- …tú me diste un hijo, siempre serás el padre de Abraham, pero no puedo compararlos: él siempre estará por encima tuyo en mi corazón, y creo que lo entiendes….

Diciendo eso salió de la habitación, dejando al vampiro pensativo y taciturno…al final se sonrió con amargura…"No está mal, Íntegra, no está mal que ames tanto a nuestro hijo, después de todo…. yo sólo soy un monstruo"

Y encendiendo un cigarrillo, salió de la biblioteca a buscar su porción de sangre médica, ufanándose a sí mismo por tener que beberla.

.

.

_Continuará..._


End file.
